Tres generaciones en una
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Las tres generaciones están unidas y se presentan. La mayoría de parejas estarán cambiadas. Hay parejas homosexuales. El resumen está dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción y explicaciones

Hola querido público. Soy una chica invidente que va a publicar su primer fic.

Este tratará de la saga de Harry Potter que me encanta.

Mis descripciones de personas, lugares, objetos... No serán perfectas pero me esforzaré porque al ser ciega las descripciones no se me dan xd

La historia tendrá contenido homosexual y embarazos masculinos. Así que si no te gusta este tema no leas el fic y todos contentos.

Los personajes son de J K Rowling excepto alguno que crearé. Yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y entretener. No gano dinero escribiendo así que todo perfect.

Haber qué más... !Aaaaahhh siii! Escribo desde el móvil. Tedioso lo sé pero bueno no pasa nada.

No abandonaré la historia porque si hay algo que no me gusta, son las historias inconclusas. Si hay faltas ortográficas lo siento y no dudéis en decirlo.

Un saludo.

Se la quiero dedicar a todo el que la lea un beso.

Sinopsis

Al director Dumbledore se le ha ocurrido la idea de juntar a la primera, segunda y tercera generación en Hogwarts. Tendrán que presentarse para intentar cambiar muchos aspectos de la guerra. ¿que sucederá?


	2. Chapter 2

Año 2024

Era media tarde en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Estaban a mediados de Marzo y el clima del colegio mejoraba considerablemente.

En un despacho circular, una mujer mayor de mirada severa hablaba con un retrato que se encontraba detrás de la silla del escritorio.

entonces lo único que he de hacer es mandar estos sobres a los Dumbledores de los distintos pasados, romper un giratiempo, decir un hechizo y los alumnos que hay en este pergamino viajarán a 1977 ¿verdad?

El hombre de larga barba plateada y gafas de media luna asintió desde el retrato.

Solo lo hago Albus porque la guerra nos ha robado mucho. Dijo la profesora McGonagall. Lo haré en dos días.

De acuerdo. Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Año 1977

En el gran comedor los alumnos disfrutaban de su desayuno:

En la mesa de los leones los merodeadores hablaban animadamente.

James: ese partido contra las serpientes fue épico.

Sirius: y eso que tuvo que jugar Lunático de golpeador y tu tuviste que jugar de buscador.

Peter: fue genial. A parte de que ganamos, fue cuando Remus le dio a Lestrange con la Bludger en la mano.

James: si no hubiera sido por Lunático, esa horrible, asquerosa, inmunda y rastrera serpiente hubiera cogido la Snitch y hubiéramos perdido.

Sirius: al final fue bien que Stone se pusiera enfermo.

Lily: Sirius adoro tus deseos con respecto al pobre golpeador.

Sirius: lo sé pelirroja soy adorable al igual que todo lo que digo.

Lily: solo es sarcasmo Black.

Sirius: si en el fondo me adoras.

Lily: ni en tus mejores sueños Black.

Sirius: por lo menos seré el padrino de Harry.

Lily: ¿quién es Harry?

Remus: tu hijo con James.

Lily: jamás serás el padrino de mi hijo. Y no se llamará Harry.

Sirius: se va a llamar Harry James Potter

Lily: ni en tus mejores sueños Black.

Sirius: mis sueños no pelirroja. Son los de Cornamenta.

Lily: cállate Black

Sirius: Lunático. Lily me odia.

Remus: tranquilo Canuto ya te quiero yo por los dos.

En ese momento el director se levantó y todo el mundo guardó silencio.

Hola buenos días mis queridos alumnos. Voy a nombrar a varias personas y cuando diga vuestro nombre os iréis colocando en fila y me seguiréis. A los que no nombre, os iréis a vuestras salas comunes.

Empecemos:

El director desenrrolló un pergamino y leyó:

Kingsley Saclebolt, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Regulus Black. Siguió diciendo nombres casi todo el alumnado fue nombrado incluidos varios Slytherins.

Los profesores Flitwick y McGonagall también Hagrid y yo.

Los demás vayan a sus salas comunes.

Profesor. Comenzó James.

Vuestro amigo Peter no está en la lista señor Potter. Dijo el director antes que el azabache pudiera continuar.

Seguidme por favor.

Los nombrados siguieron a Dumbledore hasta el séptimo piso y se detuvieron en el pasillo donde estaba colgado el tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado.

¿La sala de los menesteres?

Ciertamente joven Lupin. Dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

El director pasó por delante del tapiz tres veces y se materializó una puerta por la que entraron.

La sala estaba decorada como si fuera el gran comedor. Las cuatro mesas de las cuatro casas eran mas pequeñas y la tarima donde se ubicaba la mesa de los profesores era una especie de escenario.

Dentro había otras personas que el director había llamado puesto que no estaban en el castillo.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en las mesas de sus casas o con sus familias.

¿Papá mamá qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó James.

Nos ha llamado Albus cariño. -contestó Dorea Potter.

¿No os acompaña vuestro amigo Peter?

No papá Charlus. Cola gusano no estaba en la lista de Dumby. -contestó Sirius.

¿Por qué señor director? -preguntó amablemente el señor Potter.

Pronto se aclararán las dudas. -contestó el anciano.

Nunca me gustó demasiado ese chico. Hay algo que no me convence. -dijo la madre de James.

¿por qué piensa eso? -preguntó Remus. A la ojiverde tampoco le gusta mucho.

Intuición supongo- replicó Lily.

Hay algo extraño con ese chico. -dijo la madre de James.

En la sala de menesteres también se encontraban los señores Tonks, Lucius y Narcisa, el matrimonio Weasley, los gemelos Preuett, Lockart, los Lovegood, los Longbottom, entre otros.

Hola señores Evans. -saludó James.

Hola Petunia y Bernon. -dijo después con voz seca.

Hola cielo. -respondió la señora Evans.

¿Todo bien? -preguntó su esposo.

Si todo genial- respondió James con una sonrisa.

Nosotros que hacemos aquí?

Todo a su tiempo hermanita.

No queremos estar con los de tu clase Lily.

Ni que nosotros quisiéramos tu presencia Petunia. -dijo para sorpresa de todos Snape.

Casi toda la sala se quedó con la boca abierta.

Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente le voy a dar la razón a Quejicus. -dijo James.

La sala estalló en carcajadas.

Entonces una luz violeta inundó la sala. Y a esta luz se añadió otra luz naranja cegando a los que se encontraban allí.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, una puerta apareció en la sala.

¡aaaahhh ya es la hora! -dijo Dumbledore y levantándose dijo: enseguida vuelvo. Y se dirigió a la puerta mencionada.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Sobredosis de caramelos de limón?

El profesor Dumbledore desapareció por la puerta. Al traspasarla, divisó dos puertas una a cada lado. Eran blancas y en letras doradas en la de la izquierda el letrero decía: Segunda generación. Y en la de la derecha se podía leer: Tercera generación.

El director entró por la puerta de la izquierda y sonriendo dijo: hola jovencitos ¿como estáis?

Las personas de la segunda generación se lo quedaron mirando perplejos.

¿Pro profesor Dumbledore? Preguntó Sirius mayor.

Joven Black has cambiado mucho.

¿A que se refiere? Preguntó.

Bueno es que habéis viajado a 1977.

¿Es una broma? Preguntó Remus.

En absoluto.

¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Preguntó Severus.

Intentar cambiar ciertos acontecimientos del pasado por supuesto.

Usted tiene una sobredosis de caramelos de limón. -dijo Draco.

Draco no hace falta que seas grosero.

Lo siento padrino.

Bueno vamos a ver a la primera generación así que con un hechizo distorsionaré vuestra imagen hasta que os presentéis y luego el hechizo se anulará. -dijo el director.

Ahora iremos a otra sala y esperaréis a que vaya a buscar a otras personas y os presentaréis. Seguidme

Hizo un movimiento con la barita y dijo: distorsio imaginatio. Una luz azul cubrió la sala y se desvaneció.

Vosotros os distinguís pero los demás a parte de yo no os reconocerán.

Y se encaminaron a la primera sala.

Entraron en la sala y los que allí había se sorprendieron.

¿por qué se ven borrosos? -preguntó Lunático.

Ya me había asustado. Creí que mis gafas estaban mal.

Pobre cornamenta. -dijo Canuto.

Una mesa y sillas aparecieron y la segunda generación se sentó.

Cuando vuelva lo aclararemos todo.

Y sin mas, el director desapareció por la puerta de antes.

Entró por la puerta de la derecha y saludó.

Hola jovencitos.

¿Es u usted el pro pro profesor Dumbledore?

Si jovencita.

Pe pero pero si usted está...

Bueno joven es que estáis en el año 1977.

¿Podremos cambiar algunas cosas del pasado?

Se intentará joven. Ahora voy a distorsionar vuestra imagen e iremos a reunirnos con los demás.

Distorsio imaginatio. Una luz esta vez amarilla cubrió la sala y se desvaneció.

Seguidme jóvenes.

Entraron en la sala del principio y se sentaron en otra mesa que apareció

Ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar. Pero antes... !a comer!

Las mesas se llenaron de comida y todos comieron y charlaron.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Nuestros hijos y nietos?

La comida desapareció de las mesas y Dumbledore se puso de pie. Todos dejaron de hablar en el momento y el director dijo:

Bueno supongo que querréis saber que hacemos todos aquí. Pues bien.

Esta mañana recibí una carta del año 2024.

¿Está de broma? -dijo Moodi.

En absoluto. La carta decía lo siguiente:

"Querido Albus. Soy la ahora directora McGonagall del año 2024.

La guerra mágica acabó con la derrota del señor oscuro en el año 1998.

Pero la guerra nos ha robado mucho y hemos perdido a varios. Por eso vamos a mandar al pasado a personas de 1995 y de 2024 para intentar cambiar el pasado.

Espero que funcione.

Con mis mejores deseos:

Minerva McGonagall"

En la sala todos estaban tensos y algunos lloraban por los recuerdos.

¿Entonces al final venciste -dijo un chico de la mesa de la segunda generación.

Eso parece. -dijo otro.

Bueno: ¿que os parece si los de la segunda generación se presentan y luego los de la tercera? -preguntó Dumbledore.

Todos en la sala asintieron.

Al presentaros, subiréis a la tarima y el hechizo se desvanecerá. -dijo el director.

Alguien subió a la tarima y la sala se quedó con la boca abierta.


	5. Chapter 5

Locatis Lunático Lupin

Un hombre alto, delgado, con la túnica desgastada, pelo castaño beteado de gris y ojos color miel apareció en la tarima.

Lunático estás mayor. - dijo Canuto.

Remus al ver a los merodeadores y a Lily se puso triste. Rápidamente se recompuso y comenzó su presentación.

Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Remus John Lupin. Tengo 36 años. En Hogwarts fui Gryffindor.

La mesa de los leones lo vitoreó y de la barita de James salieron chispas rojas y doradas.

Fui prefecto pero no premio anual. Esos puestos los ocuparon Cornamenta y Lily.

¡Prefecto imperfecto! Gritaron los merodeadores.

Remus sonrió y continuó:

No jugué al quiditch aunque apoyaba a mi casa. Aunque bueno una vez remplacé a un golpeador y le dí al buscador de Slytherin con una Bludger en la mano y ganamos.

Ese partido fue el de ayer. -dijo Lunático.

Los Gryffindor festejaron e hicieron sonrojar a Remus.

Hace dos años fui profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

¡El mejor que hemos tenido! Gritaron los de la segunda generación.

Lunático profesor. -dijo Canuto riendo.

Pertenezco a la orden del Fénix. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Vas a contarles de la poción? -preguntó una chica de la segunda generación.

Mejor que no. Ya se lo contaré a los merodeadores.

¿Tienes novia? -preguntó una chica de Hufflepuff.

No me gustan las mujeres. Y no tengo pareja.

Lunático lo miró extrañado pero no dijo nada.

Bueno si eso es todo ya me voy.

Se bajó de la tarima y se sentó con los merodeadores.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Profesor de pociones?

Otra persona subió a la tarima y apareció un hombre alto, delgado, pelo grasiento, ojos negros y nariz ganchuda.

¿Quejicus? ¿Qué haces aquí -dijo James.

Cállate Potter y deja que me presente.

Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Tengo 36 años. En Hogwarts fui Slytherin.

La mesa de las serpientes sonrió.

No jugué a quiditch pero apoyo a mi casa. También fui prefecto pero no premio anual.

Ahora soy profesor de pociones y jefe de Slytherin.

¿Profesor de pociones? ¿Pero como lo permite? -preguntó horrorizado Canuto.

Cállate Black. -dijo Quejicus.

Bueno pues yo me voy. -dijo Severus y se sentó con los Slytherins.


	7. Chapter 7

El magnífico merodeador

Otra persona subió a la tarima. Era un hombre alto, muy delgado, pelo negro y ojos grises.

Joder futuro hermanito. Ni que hubieras pasado por Azcaban. -dijo Regulus.

Gracias Reg. Ya veo cuanto me quieres. -dijo Canuto.

Su hermano pequeño le mandó una mirada de odio.

Bueno es mi presentación así que a callar.

Soy el maravilloso, hermoso, grandioso y magnífico merodeador Sirius Orion Black. Tengo 36 años. En Hogwarts fui Gryffindor.

Los leones vitorearon y los merodeadores lanzaban leones rojos y dorados.

No fui prefecto ni nada de eso. Jugué a quiditch como golpeador. Entré en mi segundo año con James aunque él fue cazador.

Los merodeadores y varios mas aplaudieron.

Sirius se puso serio y continuó: Estuve 12 años en Azcaban y me escapé.

Todos los de la sala lo miraron con horror.

¿Por qué? -pudo preguntar Lunático.

Esa explicación tendrá que esperar.

Lo de Azc Azcaban n no i iba en se serio. Yo n no qu quería de decir eso. Yo n no te odio. Yo... -dijo horrorizado Regulus.

Sirius y Canuto fueron con Regulus y lo abrazaron.

Yo tampoco te odio Reggie. -dijo Canuto.

Sirius volvió a la tarima y continuó hablando.

Soy inocente de esos cargos.

¿Qué tal nos llevamos en el futuro Reg y yo? -Preguntó Canuto.

Sirius se puso aún más serio y triste.

Regulus murió meses después de graduarse. Pero no sé como. Sólo sé que tuvo algo que ver con Voldemort.

Canuto abrazó más fuerte a su hermano que temblaba.

Bueno ¿alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes pareja?

No tengo -dijo triste.

¿Por qué no? -preguntó Canuto mirando a Remus.

Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Los dos Lupin bajaron tristes la cabeza.

¿Algo más?

¿Por qué me mataron?

Eso lo hablaremos luego -dijo alguien de la Tercera generación.

Si eso es todo me voy a sentar.

Fue a la mesa de Slytherin y se llevó a Regulus y a Canuto con los leones.


	8. Chapter 8

El primer Pelirrojo

Después de que se sentaran los Black, otra persona subió a la tarima.

Era un joven alto, fuerte, pelo rojo fuego, ojos marrones como el chocolate y por la cara tenía pecas dispersas.

Hola Hogwarts. -dijo con una voz ronca y profunda.

Mi nombre es Willian Arthur Weasley aunque todos me llaman Bil. Tengo 26 años. En Hogwarts fui Gryffindor.

Los leones aplaudieron.

No jugué a Quiditch aunque iba a apoyar a mi casa. Fui prefecto y premio anual.

¡Prefecto perfecto y premio asnal! -gritaron dos chicos de la segunda generación.

Trabajaba en Egipto rompiendo maldiciones para Gringots pero ahora me he mudado a Inglaterra a trabajar en la sucursal del callejón Diagon. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novia cielo? -preguntó Molly.

No pero me gusta alguien. Y antes de que preguntes mamá, no me cortaré el pelo ni me quitaré el pendiente.

Es una batalla perdida. -dijeron los gemelos Preuett.

Si no hay más preguntas doy paso al siguiente.

Bill se bajó de la tarima y se sentó con sus padres.


	9. Chapter 9

El dragonolista

Al bajar Bill y sentarse, dio paso a otra persona.

Era un chico alto, de complexión atlética, pelirrojo, pecas por toda la cara, ojos azul cielo y en sus brazos podían verse cicatrices de quemaduras.

Hola diferentes generaciones mi nombre es Charles Weasley aunque todos me llaman Charlie. Tengo 24 años. En Hogwarts fui Slytherin.

Los de la sala lo miraron con la boca abierta.

¡Oooh noo ahora que empezaba a caerme bien! -dijo Sirius.

Un Weasley en Slytherin? -preguntó Lucius con asco.

Solo bromeaba. Fui un orgulloso león.

No bromees con eso. Casi nos da un ataque. -dijeron los hermanos Preuett horrorizados.

Bill se reía sin parar y casi se cayó de la silla.

Charlie continuó:

Mis padres y los de Bill que no lo ha dicho, y ya sé que es obvio, son Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Bueno en quidditch fui buscador y capitán.

Los gemelos Preuett vitorearon a su sobrino.

Trabajo en Rumanía domando dragones.

¿¡Qué?! -gritó Molly.

Sí mamá y es algo que me gusta.

Charlie sonrió y a un chico de la segunda generación le encantó.

¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes pareja cariño? -preguntó Molly.

Si tiene. Es una dragona llamada Norverta. Hagrid se la dio hace 4 años. -dijeron dos chicos de la segunda generación.

No tengo pareja. Me gusta alguien pero él no me corresponde.

¿A caso te has declarado? -preguntó Bill.

No y no lo haré.

Norverta se va a cabrear. -dijo riendo Fabian Preuett.

Charlie menudo Gryffindor estás hecho. -dijo Bill.

¿Hay más preguntas? Pues si eso es todo yo me siento.

Y se fue con sus padres y su hermano.

Bueno. Vamos a cenar y luego a dormir. Las habitaciones están detrás de esa puerta. -dijo Dumbledore.

Dio dos palmadas y las mesas se llenaron de comida.


	10. Chapter 10

Por la noche

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron yendo a la cama.

Los merodeadores estaban hablando en una habitación.

Canuto: ¿Por qué creéis que fui a Azcaban?

James: a lo mejor murió tu madre y te acusaron.

Canuto: entonces no habría dicho que soy inocente.

James: Muy cierto Canuto.

Lunático: puede que tenga que ver con Pete. Ni siquiera han preguntado por él los mayores.

James: no creo. Es algo muy rebuscado.

Lily: ¿Por qué no seguís Sirius y tú juntos? ¿Cuándo os habréis separado?

-Sirius y Remus se miraron con horror y pena. Se acercaron y se besaron intensamente.

Canuto: no quiero que nos separemos.

Lunático: yo tampoco.

Canuto: Será porque me encerraron.

Lily: cambiaremos las cosas.

James: ¿Y por qué no hemos aparecido ni Lily ni yo de mayores? ¿Creéis que estamos...?

Canuto: ¡no te atrevas a pensarlo siquiera cornamenta!

Lily: vamos a dormir. A lo mejor nos enteramos mañana.

Lunático: estoy de acuerdo.

-Se acostaron James y Lily juntos y Remus y Sirius en otra cama. El licántropo y el animago se abrazaron como si fuera el último día.

Segunda generación:

Sirius y Harry hablaban en privado:

Sirius: ¿Se lo vas a decir?

Harry: ¿Y tu a Remus?

Sirius: no es lo mismo.

Harry: Es mejor porque él te ama y tu a él.

Sirius: Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Harry: ¿Y cuánto vas a esperar? ¿Vas a perder más tiempo? Padrino estamos en guerra y el tiempo puede acabarse. Nadie sabe cuanto nos queda. Aprovecha Siri y dile lo que piensas. ¿Dónde está tu lado Gryffindor? ¿Vas a rendirte?

Sirius: ¿Puedo preguntarte lo mismo?

Harry: ahí me has pillado. Pero no sé si él es homosexual.

Sirius: Averígualo. Ahora me voy a dormir.

Harry: yo también.

En otra habitación un licántropo llora mirando una foto de su juventud.

Unas puertas más hallá un pelirrojo se queda dormido y sueña con un chico de ojos verde esmeralda.


	11. Chapter 11

Prefecto perfecto y premio asnal

Por la mañana ya estaban sentados todos en sus sitios. Algunos con cara de sueño. Desayunaron mientras charlaban.

Dumbledore hizo desvanecer la comida y se levantó. Todo el mundo guardó silencio.

Continuaremos con las presentaciones.

Una persona se colocó en la tarima y el hechizo se desvaneció dejando ver a un chico alto, delgado, pelirrojo, de ojos marrones enmarcados en unas gafas de concha. Iba vestido de manera formal.

Déjame adivinar. -dijo Lunático. Otro Weasley.

Gracias por señalar lo obvio. No nos habíamos enterado Lupin.

Cállate Quejicus. -dijo Canuto.

Bueno ¿puedo presentarme ya o vais a seguir devatiendo sobre mi ascendencia?

Contimúa joven. -dijo el director.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Percival Weasley pero todos me llaman Percy. Tengo 20 años. Pertenecí a Gryffindor.

Los leones aplaudieron.

No jugué al Quiditch aunque apoyaba a mi casa. Mis notas eran muy buenas. Saqué extraordinario en todos mis TIMO y EXTASIS.

Me alegro mucho hijo. -dijo Molly orgullosa.

¡Nooooooo qué horroooor! -dijeron los gemelos Preuett a coro.

¡Callaos ya! -les gritó Molly

Perdón hermanita.

Moraleja: jamás hagáis enfadar a una pelirroja. -dijo Canuto. ¿Verdad Cornamenta?

Cállate Black. -dijo Lily.

Está comprobado. Evans me odia.

Continúa cielo.

Gracias mamá. Fui prefecto y premio anual.

Prefecto perfecto y premio asnal. -dijeron varios.

Trabajo en el ministerio como asistente del primer ministro. Y ahora voy a sacar mi Gryffindor interior y voy a decir algo.

Familia lo siento por haber preferido mi trabajo antes que a vosotros. Teníais razón y yo por mi estupidez no quise aceptarlo. ¿Podréis perdonarme?

Una avalancha de pelirrojos, una pelicastaña y un pelinegro se acercaron a abrazar a Percy.

Bill: claro que te perdonamos.

Charlie: somos familia.

Ginny: y tenemos que estar unidos.

Ron: aunque seas serio y formal te queremos.

Fred: serás el blanco de nuestras bromas.

George: porque eres un pomposo.

Hermione: me alegro que estés de vuelta con tu familia.

Harry: yo también me alegro.

Percy: lo siento. Tu tenías razón.

Harry: no pasa nada. Quedas perdonado.

Percy: gracias familia.

-Todos se sentaron menos Percy.

¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novia? -dijo coqueta una Ravenclaw.

No tengo. Pero de todas formas ¿eres consciente de que podría ser tu hijo verdad?

La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Bueno si no hay más preguntas me despido.

Se bajó de la tarima y se sentó con su familia.


	12. Chapter 12

Bludgers y bromistas

Dos personas subieron a la tarima dejando ver a gemelos idénticos. Altos, delgados pero fuertes, pelo rojo, ojos azules, sonrisas traviesas y vestidos iguales con camisetas azules con una W en el centro, baqueros y deportivas negras.

Hola Hogwarts somos Gred o Fred.

Y Feorge o George.

Weasley.

Son nuestros sucesores Fideon.

Muy cierto Gabian.

!Geniaaaaal!

Hey Gred hacen como nosotros.

Perfect Feorge.

Madre mía la que me espera. -dijo Molly aterrorizada.

Tenemos 18 años y somos.

Unos orgullosos Gryffindors

Todos los leones vitorearon.

Somos unos grandes bromistas.

Por eso no fuimos prefectos ni nada.

Eso sería horrible.

Mancharíamos nuestros expedientes.

¿Somos buenos tíos? -dijeron los Preuett.

Bueno pues...

No lo sabemos

Voldemort os mató.

También a los Bones.

Y a los McKinnon.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Molly se acercó a abrazar a sus hermanos.

Tranquila hermanita.

Cambiaremos las cosas.

Continuad chicos. -dijo Bill para aligerar el ambiente.

Somos golpeadores.

Nuestro antiguo capitán nos llamaba Bludgers humanas.

Nuestros expedientes con Filch.

Ocupan casi la mitad del archivador.

¡Esos son nuestros sobrinos!

Nuestros hídolos.

Son los merodeadores.

Queremos abrir nuestra propia tienda de bromas.

Sortilegios Weasley.

En el futuro es la más popular. -dijo alguien de la tercera generación.

¿Has oído George?

Si Fred.

¡Lo hemos logrado!

¡Vivan nuestros sobrinos!

Fred y George lanzaron fuegos artificiales que formaron una gran W roja y dorada.

Encontramos el mapa.

Se lo dimos a un heredero merodeador.

¿Qué mapa? -preguntó McGonagall.

Eso es alto secreto.

No tenemos pareja.

Así os ahorráis la pregunta.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Nos contáis alguna broma? -preguntó James.

Nuestra madre nos dio por error.

La idea de hacer explotar.

Un inodoro.

Molly se puso roja y sus hermanos reían.

A nuestra hermanita Molly le contamos que hicimos eso mismo.

De ahí sacó la broma.

Teñimos el pelo de la señora Norris de naranja fosforito.

¿Esa gata sigue viva? -preguntó Canuto.

En nuestro tiempo también. -dijo una chica de la tercera generación.

Si no hay más preguntas nos despedimos.

Se fueron a sentar con su familia.

Ahora comeremos y después continuaremos. -dijo el director.

Las mesas se llenaron de comida y todos comieron.


	13. Chapter 13

Decidiendo quien hizo la mejor broma

Canuto hizo sentar a su hermano en la mesa de los leones y éste aceptó.

James: ¿Qué os parece si contamos bromas y decidimos la más original?

Fabian: de acuerdo.

Remus: en segundo, llenamos cubos de poción depilatoria y la pusimos encima de una puerta. Bellatrix, Quejicus, Malfoy y más gente se quedaron calvos.

Lunático: en quinto curso, Pete se transformó en rata y a la hora de la comida se subió a la mesa de los Hufflepuff y se puso a comer. Todos gritaron y salieron corriendo.

Fred: nosotros creamos unos caramelos que te hacen crecer la lengua y se lo dimos a un niño gordo. La lengua le creció medio metro.

Regulus: una vez le cogí el champú a mi prima Bella y su pelo tenía el color de Ravenclaw. Y le cogí el gel del cuerpo y eché poción crecepelo. Le creció pelo rosa por todo el cuerpo.

Canuto: joder con el santito de la familia. Eso es la hostia.

Sirius: una vez me transformé en perro y algunos creían que yo era el Grim.

James: nosotros convertimos el suelo del gran comedor en pista de patinaje.

Bueno alumnos. Continuemos con las presentaciones.


	14. Chapter 14

Se multiplican como moscas.

Otra persona subió a la tarima mostrando a un chico apuesto,delgado, nariz aguileña, pelirrojo y de ojos azules.

Hola gente mi nombre es Ronald Billius Weasley pero todos me llaman Ron. Tengo 15 años y por tanto voy a quinto. Soy un orgulloso...

Es un Hufflepuff. -dijo Percy muy serio.

La gente se lo creyó porque él era el más serio.

Los gemelos Weasley miraban a su hermano estupefactos mientras aplaudían junto con los demás.

En realidad soy Gryffindor.

¡Ha llegado el fin del mundo!

¡Que alguien haga algo!

Tengo miedo Feorge.

¿Estoy soñando Gred?

¿De verdad Perce ha bromeado?

Nos estamos volviendo locos. -decían Fred y George.

Toda la sala reía pero ninguno tanto como Percy que se retorcía en el suelo.

Cuando todos en la sala se calmaron Ron continuó.

Soy prefecto. Este año he entrado de guardián en el equipo de Quiditch. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novia pequeño Ronnie?

Sabes que no Fred.

Pobre Ronnie. Está solito.

Cállate George. O cuento lo que me hicisteis cuando tenía 3 años.

¿Qué te hicieron?

Verás mamá cuando tenía 3 años sin querer rompí la escoba de Fred y como se enfadó, cogió tu barita cuando estaba jugando con mi osito de peluche y lo convirtió en araña.

¡Váis a estar castigados de por vida!

Perdón mamá.

¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Como nadie dijo nada el pelirrojo se despidió y se sentó con su familia.

Otra persona subió a la tarima dejando ver a una chica bajita, bien proporcionada, cabello largo y pelirrojo, ojos color chocolate y pequitas dispersas por su cara. La chica tenía en esos momentos una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

Los chicos de la sala la miraban absortos mientras otros agarraban su barita.

Hola Hogwarts. Dijo la chica con voz dulce.

Mi nombre es Ginebra Molly Weasley. Y al que se le ocurra si quiera...

Jajajaja Ron y Ginebra. ¿El siguiente qué será Wiskey, Amareto o Martini? Jajajaja. -dijo un chico de Ravenclaw.

Toda la sala se reía estruendosamente.

Bueno después del ingenio del Ravenclaw y su conocimiento sobre diferentes bebidas, continuaré. Y al próximo listillo le lanzo un mocomurciélago.

Bueno todo el mundo me llama Ginny. Tengo 14 años, voy a cuarto curso. Soy Gryffindor.

Los leones la vitorearon.

No juego al Quiditch aunque el año que viene probaré a ser cazadora.

Me alegro de tener una niña. Es la primera en generaciones. -dijo Arthur.

Ginny sonrrió.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¡Quien se atreva a preguntar que si tiene novio lo castro! -gritó Bill.

¿Tienes... -dijo Canuto sonriendo.

Los hermanos de la chica le apuntaron con sus baritas.

Iba a preguntar que si tiene más hermanos. Que no soy masoca.

Los hermanos Weasley guardaron las baritas pero le lanzaban a Canuto miradas asesinas.

¿Hermanito qué les haces a las personas pelirrojas? Te odian todas.

Pero no os preocupéis Weasleys mi hermanito está enamorado de un chico que se apellida Lupin al que por supuesto yo no estoy señalando. -dijo Regulus señalando a Lunático.

Todos reían menos los Sirius y Remus que se tapaban la cara con las manos.

La sala se tranquilizó.

Yo soy la última Weasley. Bueno gente hasta luego.

La chica se bajó de la tarima y se sentó entre Percy y Ron.

-Ahora comeremos y luego continuaremos. -dijo Dumbledore.

Y una vez más, las mesas se llenaron de comida.


	15. Chapter 15

Recordando

Todos charlaban animadamente mientras comían.

Un chico pelirrojo se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Flashback:

Era de noche en la madriguera. Faltaban dos días para el mundial de Quiditch.

Un chico pelirrojo se levantó de la cama porque no podía dormir, miraba por la ventana la luna llena,

se quedó largo rato mirando a la nada. Suspirando se dio la vuelta y se fue acercando a la puerta sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su hermano.

Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras y fue a la cocina.

Su hermano Ron había invitado a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger a ir a los mundiales con ellos, y ese pelinegro era por el cual no podía dormir.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió algo en su estómago.

Con esos ojos verdes y esa apariencia frágil pero a la vez era tan fuerte,definitivamente le gustaba Harry Potter.

Estaba haciéndose un té cuando escuchó a alguien en las escaleras. Un rato después el chico de los ojos esmeraldas apareció en la cocina.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, llevaba un pijama azul en cuya camiseta se podía apreciar un perro lanudo y negro, Harry tenía ojeras y en su cara se veían rastros de lágrimas.

Hola Harry ¿qué les pasa a tus gafas?

Se me han caído.

Deja que te las arregle.

Gracias.

El chico le tendió las gafas y cuando sus manos se rozaron el pelirrojo sintió cosquillas en el estómago.

Sacó su barita: oculus reparo.

Las gafas se arreglaron y el chico se las devolvió al azabache. Guardó su barita y dijo:

¿Harry quieres té?

Si gracias.

El mayor colocó dos tazas en la mesa y le dio una a Harry.

¿Estás bien?

Solo fue un horrible recuerdo.

¿Quieres hablar de ello? Sé que conmigo apenas tienes relación pero puedo escucharte.

Bueno es que... A causa de los dementores ahora puedo recordar la noche en que murieron mis padres. Y bueno también creí que podría librarme de los Dursley pero al final nada.

El pelirrojo se acercó y lo abrazó mientras Harry lloraba. Le quitó con delicadeza las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Levantó al chico con facilidad y lo sentó sobre su regazo. Emvolvió el pequeño cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos y dejó que el joven Gryffindor llorara sobre su pecho.

Permanecieron largo rato en silencio mientras Harry lloraba y el ojiazul lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda. Harry se aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas. Se fue calmando poco a poco y entre hipidos y nuevas lágrimas el pelinegro le contó todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

-Como sabrás, cuando yo tenía 15 meses mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort. A causa de eso, Dumbledore creyó que lo mejor sería que mis tíos por parte de madre, unos muggles, los Dursley me criaran.

Mi tía Petunia es la hermana de mi madre, luego está mi tío Vernon que es el marido de tía Petunia y mi primo Dudley que es unos meses mayor que yo.

Me hacían dormir en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras, tengo que hacer las tareas de la casa y como menos que ellos.

En este punto del relato, el mayor apretó más el abrazo en torno a Harry de manera protectora. No podía creer lo que oía pero no dijo nada pues quería saber lo que el chico había pasado.

-Cuando hacía magia accidental, ellos me castigaban, no decían nada si Dudley me pegaba, usaba la vieja ropa de Dudley y en la escuela no tenía amigos porque los niños temían a mi primo y sus amigos.

Un día llegó a casa un sobre de pergamino amarillento y en tinta verde ponía mi nombre y mi dirección además de donde dormía. Así fue como me cambiaron de la alacena al segundo dormitorio de Dudley porque tío Vernon pensaba que nos vigilaban.

Pero no pude abrir mi carta porque me la quitaron.

Como no dejaban de llegar cartas, terminamos en una cabaña en medio del mar porque tío Vernon pensaba que allí no nos encontrarían. A las doce de la noche el día de mi cumpleaños, Hagrid entró en la cabaña y me dio un pastel. Nunca había tenido ni regalos ni tartas por mis cumpleaños.

El rostro del Weasley estaba crispado de ira.

-Entonces Hagrid me dio la carta que era de Hogwarts y me contó lo que era y lo que les pasó a mis padres. Mis tíos me contaron que murieron en un accidente de coche yo recordaba una luz verde cegadora. Y después de lo que me dijo Hagrid también recordé una risa aguda y fría.

El pelirrojo se extremeció de horror y su mandíbula se abrió por la sorpresa.

-Y mis tíos sabían todo.

Y el resto ya lo sabes.

El chico pelirrojo asintió.

Ambos siguieron un rato más abrazados.

Bueno pues... Yo me voy a dormir.

Está bien Harry que descanses.

Harry se levantó y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo. Recogieron la mesa y con un buenas noches, ambos se fueron a dormir.

En el rellano de la escalera el mayor le dio un abrazo y un beso en la coronilla. Harry correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando quieras hablar ya sabes donde estoy

Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Después de esa conversación le siguieron muchas otras. Se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos.

Fin flashback.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos llenos o casi. -Dijo el director señalando a Canuto,Sirius y Ron. Continuemos con las presentaciones.


	16. Chapter 16

Pelirrosa peligrosa

Alguien subió a la tarima dejando ver a una chica de estatura media, delgada, pelo largo hasta la cintura color negro, cara en forma de corazón y ojos azules.

Hola Hogwarts me llamo Nimphadora Tonks pero quien me llame Nimphadora está perdido. Tengo 24 años. Mis padres son Ted y Andromeda Tonks de soltera Black.

Los mencionados se besaron.

Soy metamorfomaga eso quiere decir que puedo cambiar mi apariencia sin necesidad de poción multijugos.

La chica cambió su pelo poniéndolo rosa chicle.

En Hogwarts fui una Hufflepuf.

Los tejones aplaudieron y su padre la miraba con orgullo.

No fui prefecta ni premio anual. Tampoco jugué a Quiditch porque soy algo torpe.

Eres muy torpe Nimphadora. Te tropiezas sobre plano con tus propios pies. -Dijo Sirius.

La pelirrosa sacó su barita y cambió la túnica de Sirius por el uniforme de Slytherin y el pelo del animago pasó a ser verde y plata.

Todos reían hasta el Sirius joven.

Si intentas quitarlo el efecto durará más.

Sirius la miraba con horror.

Bueno yo sigo con mi presentación. Soy auror Moody fue quien me enseñó. También pertenezco a la orden del fénix. Mi patronus es un puma.

¿Alguno de los que os habéis presentado sabe hacer un patronus?

Todos saben director. -Respondió Tonks. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novio Dora?

No tengo mamá pero estoy enamorada pero no diré de quien. Solo digo que ya se ha presentado.

¿Me puedes cambiar ya por favor sobrinita?

Todavía no. Si eso es todo me despido.

Bajó de la tarima y se sentó con sus padres.

Ahora ¿podemos saber cuales son vuestros patronus?

Ron: Fred, George, Ginny y yo lo aprendimos en el E.D. Pero alguien que aún no se ha presentado dirá lo que es.

Charlie: mi patronus es un pomerania. Es una raza de perro.

Vill: mi patronus es una lechuza.

A medida que decían la forma que tomaban sus patronus, procedían a hacer el encantamiento.

Sirius: el mío es un gran perro.

Remus: el mío es un lobo.

James: yo no me he presentado pero mi patronus es un ciervo.

Lily: el mío es una cierva.

Harry sonrreía por poder haber visto los patronus de sus padres.

Fred: mi patronus es un pato.

Ron: mi patronus es un Jack Russell terrier.

George: el mío es un oso.

Percy: el mío es una comadreja como el de mi padre.

Severus: el mío es una cierva.

Lily le sonrrió al Severus joven con ternura.

Ginny: mi patronus toma la forma de un caballo.

Gracias por enseñarnos vuestros patronus.

Es un placer director. -Dijo Bill.

Oye hermanito ¿me enseñarías a convocar un patronus?

Eso está hecho Reg.

Que suba el siguiente. -Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Tonks se apiadó de su tío y le quitó el hechizo.


	17. Chapter 17

Gemelas

En la tarima aparecieron dos chicas iguales de estatura media, delgadas, piel algo oscura, rasgos asiáticos, el pelo negro con complicados peinados y ojos rasgados y negros.

Parvati: hola Hogwarts soy Parvati Patil.

Padma: y yo Padma. Somos gemelas como podéis ver.

Parvati: nuestros padres no están aquí.

Padma: tenemos 15 años cursamos quinto.

Parvati: no soy prefecta ni jugamos a Quidditch.

Padma: Yo si soy prefecta. soy de Ravenclaw.

La casa azul y bronce aplaudió.

Parvati: yo soy Gryffindor.

La casa roja y dorada aplaudió.

Padma: pertenecemos al ED. Mi patronus es una cebra.

Parvati: el mío es un cerdo. Me encanta adivinación. Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser Psicobruja.

Padma: yo adoro runas antiguas y de mayor quiero ser medibruja.

Parvati: no tenemos pareja.

Padma: ¿Alguna pregunta?

Como nadie preguntó las gemelas se despidieron y se sentaron en la casa de las águilas.


	18. Chapter 18

Tímido pero valiente

En la tarima se podía ver a un chico de estatura media, algo rellenito, cara redonda, pelo castaño y ojos color café.

Se parece a Frank. -dijo Molly.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Neville Longbottom.

Se oyó un golpe seco pues Frank se había desmayado.

Enervate. De la barita de Alice salió el hechizo.

Lo siento fue la impresión. -Dijo Frank totalmente sonrrojado.

-Mis padres son Frank y Alice Longbottom Mondgomery de soltera.

Alice se sentó en el regazo de Frank y se besaban con pasión.

Me crié con mi abuela Augusta. En este punto Neville empezó a temblar y a llorar. Respiró hondo varias veces y se calmó.

¿Por qué te crié yo cielo?

Porque cuando yo era pequeño cuatro mortífagos torturaron a mis padres con la maldición cruciatus hasta la locura y ahora están internados en San Mungo.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Las mujeres lloraban y los hombres palidecieron.

¿Quienes fueron? -Preguntó la señora Longbottom.

-Barty Crouch JR, Los hermanos Lestrange y Bellatrix.

Mi hermana es una lunática.

Ey un respeto que yo soy Lunático.

Yo también.

Todos rieron.

Gracias profesor Lupin por aligerar el ambiente.

No es nada Neville. -dijeron los dos Lupin a coro. Después se miraron fijamente y soltaron una gran carcajada y les siguió el resto de la sala.

Extraños todos. Anormales.

!Cállate Dursley! -bramó Hagrid.

Continúa Neville.

Gracias Gin. Tengo 15 años soy un Gryffindor.

Todos los leones lo felicitaron y Neville se sonrrojó.

Voy a quinto curso. Se me da bien la herbología y soy pésimo para pociones. Formo parte del E.D. Mi patronus es una oveja.

Como el mío. -Dijo Alice sonrriente. El de Frank es un canguro.

Casi lo olvido no juego al Quidditch porque no se me da bien volar.

Igual a tu padre. -dijo Alice.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novia?

No tengo papá.

¿Tienes la mala memoria de tu madre?

Sí Hagrid.

¿Qué quieres ser cuando salgas de la escuela? -preguntó el señor Tonks.

Profesor de herbología.

¿Vas a contar lo de tu boggart?

No estoy seguro Ron.

Varios de la segunda generación reían mientras Severus los mandaba miradas asesinas.

Está bien. En tercer año cuando el profesor Lupin nos dio clases, nos enseñó a librarnos de los Boggarts y mi miedo era el profesor Snape. Y cuando lancé el "ridiculus" el profesor Snape llevaba la vestimenta que lleva ahora mi abuela.

Toda la sala reía sin control y los merodeadores estaban tirados por el suelo.

Si no hay más preguntas me despido.

Bajó de la tarima y se sentó entre sus padres que lo abrazaron con cariño.

Neville pensó que ahora mismo sería capaz de hacer el mejor patronus del mundo.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo sabe que los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowlin.

Yo los utilizo como entretenimiento.

Invasión Gry

En el centro de la tarima apareció un chico alto, musculoso, piel clara, pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Llevaba un uniforme de Quidditch.

Las chicas y algunos chicos suspiraron.

Hola Gente me llamo Oliver Wood mis padres son Robert y Lisa Wood. Fray de soltera. Tengo 20 años y ahora juego de guardián en el Puddlemere united. En Hogwarts fui un Gryffindor.

Los Gryffindor aplaudieron.

también fui guardián y capitán en el equipo de Quidditch.

Un capitán

Muy obsesivo.

Cerrad el pico Weasleys.

Sí capitán.

Cornamenta también es un obseso.

Cierra la boca Black.

Evans me odia.

-No pertenezco al E.D. Porque se ha creado este año. No tengo pareja.

Las chicas sonrieron.

Tiene un romance secreto con una Quaffle.

Esa ha sido buena.

¡Jordan y Weasley cerrad la boca!

Mi patronus es una pantera. Bueno pues adiós.

El chico se sentó cerca de Fred y George.

Esta vez a la tarima subió una chica alta, atlética, piel oscura, pelo negro y ojos castaños.

Los chicos la miraban embobados.

Hola personas temporalmente distintas mi nombre es Angelina Johnson mis padres son Travis y Laisa Johnson. Parks de soltera. Tengo 17 años curso mi séptimo año. Soy una orgullosa Gryffindor.

Los leones vitorearon.

No soy prefecta ni premio anual. Soy cazadora y capitana del equipo de quidditch de mi casa. Pertenezco al ED. Mi patronus es un mono. Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser medibruja.

¿Tienes novio? -preguntó un chico de Hufflepuff.

No tengo. Si no hay más preguntas me despido.

La chica fue a la mesa de los leones y se sentó.

Alguien mas subió a la tarima. Era un chico alto, atlético, piel morena, pelo negro con rastas, ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa.

Hola querido público estamos aquí para escuchar la presentación del magnífico, grandioso y sexi...

Perdona pero mi yo futuro ya se ha presentado. Y todos sabemos que yo soy el mejor.

Canuto sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Las chicas y algún chico reían tontamente.

Lo siento pero este bombón ya tiene dueño.

Canuto abrazó a Lunático y le dio un beso apasionado.

Los de la segunda generación miraban a Sirius y Remus con la boca abierta.

El beso acabó y todos aplaudieron.

Es asqueroso Black. Y tu ego. No entiendo como puedes entrar a la sala con tu gran ego. Y ese Lupin y tu, menuda aberración.

¡Cállate Malfoy!

¿Vas a defender a tu hermano?

Lucius y yo nos liamos una noche en el baño de prefectos y seguimos haciéndolo hasta que lo comprometieron con mi prima. Va de Black en Black.

Toda la sala se quedó con la boca abierta.

Draco desde la segunda generación palideció.

Continúa con tu presentación joven.

Mi nombre es Lee Jordan mis padres son Patrick y Any Jordan. Wite de soltera. Soy Gryffindor.

Todos los Gryffindor lo vitorearon y los gemelos Weasley lanzaban chispas rojas y doradas.

Estoy en séptimo año no soy prefecto ni premio asnal. Soy comentarista en los partidos de Quidditch. Ayudo a Fred y George con alguna broma. Pertenezco al ED mi patronus es un Koala. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novia?

No tengo chica rubia de Hufflepuff pero prefiero a los hombres.

Sobre todo a un golpeador pelirrojo. -dijo Angelina.

¡Te queremos Lee!

No me interesan los pelirrojos. Y si no hay más preguntas doy paso al siguiente.

Se bajó de la tarima y se sentó con los leones.

Subió alguien a la tarima. Era una chica bajita, delgada, abundante pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Hermione Granger soy hija de Muggles.

Sangre sucia.

¡Michael Mulciver cierra tu sucia boca!

¿Me vas a dar órdenes tú Evans? No eres mas que otra sangre sucia.

Quejicus se levantó y le puso a Michael la barita en la garganta.

No te atrevas Michael.

Perdona Severus. ¿He ofendido a tu novia? Aaah no que es la chica de Potter.

Quejicus le dio un puñetazo partiéndole media cara. Después lo tiró al suelo y James le dio una patada y luego se sentó.

¿Por qué has parado?

Porque Snape lo está haciendo bien Canuto. Después volvió a levantarse y se llevó a Quejicus con él. Lo dejó con Lily y se apartó. Los chicos se miraron, James asintió y el joven Snape abrazó a Lily.

Severus lo miraba todo sonriendo.

¿Por qué lo has dejado con ella?

Canuto mira al Quejicus mayor. Desde que estamos aquí, no ha dejado de mirarla con culpa en los ojos. Necesitan aclararse.

Lunático sonreía complacido.

Lily y el joven Snape sonreían. La pelirroja se levantó fue donde estaba el Snape mayor, lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

Te perdono Sev. Espero que sigas queriendo ser mi amigo. Ya se lo he dicho también al otro Severus.

Gracias Lily significa mucho para mí. Más de lo que crees.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro del profesor de pociones y Lily se la limpió para que nadie la viera.

El director lo vio todo y sonreía feliz.

Curaron a Mulciver y lo sentaron de mala manera.

Eres tonto Mulciver. Todo Slytherin sabe que no hay que insultar a Evans en presencia de Snape.

Cierra la boca Malfoy.

Todos volvieron a sus sitios y Hermione prosiguió con su presentación.

Tengo 15 años por lo tanto estoy en mi quinto año. Soy Gryffindor.

Los leones aplaudieron.

Es la mas lista del curso.

Gracias Neville. Soy prefecta.

¡Prefecta perfecta. -Gritaron Ron, Fred, George y Lee.

Pertenezco al ED. Mi patronus es una nutria. No juego al Quidditch me parece un deporte de brutos.

Los fanáticos del deporte se horrorizaron.

Herms eres rara.

Gracias Ron. Tienes la sensibilidad de un ladrillo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novio? -Preguntó un Ravenclaw.

No tengo y tú podrías ser mi padre.

Pero no lo soy y la edad no importa.

No gracias. No me interesa.

¿Puedo tener un hipogrifo de mascota? Prometo que lo cuidaré. Sé que no viene a cuento pero siempre he querido uno.

Canuto en el futuro tienes un hipogrifo. Fue con el que escapé de los dementores.

¡Siiiiii! ¿Habéis oído eso merodeadores? ¡Voy a tener un hipogrifo!

Si eso es todo yo me despido.

La castaña se bajó y se sentó al lado de Ginny.

Cuando el hechizo de la persona de la tarima se desvaneció se podía ver a una chica alta, delgada, bastante bonita, piel clara, el pelo rubio hasta los hombros y ojos claros. Los chicos la miraban y a alguno se le caía la baba.

Hola a todos mi nombre es Katie Bell. Mi padre es muggle y mi madre es bruja pero no está en esta sala. Tengo 16 años. Curso mi sexto año en Hogwarts soy Gryffindor.

Los de esa casa aplaudieron.

No soy prefecta pero soy cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch. Formo parte del ED y mi patronus es una cobaya. Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero dedicarme al Quidditch profesional. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novio preciosa?

Lee no tengo y lo sabes. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

¿Por qué le has preguntado que si tiene novia si te gustan los chicos? -preguntó Fabian.

Por preguntar algo. Es que quiero dedicarme a la radio.

Bueno pues si eso es todo me despido.

Lanzó un beso y se fue a sentar con los leones.

Ahora en la tarima se podía ver a una chica bajita, delgada, piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Hola querido Hogwarts mi nombre es Alicia Spinnet. Mis padres son Muggles. Tengo 17 años curso mi último año. Mi casa es la maravillosa Gryffindor.

Toda la gente de esa casa aplaudió.

¿Todos sois Gryffindors? -preguntó una Slytherin.

¡Invasión Gry! -gritó Regulus.

¿Invasión qué?

Invasión Gry de Gryffindor.

No todos somos Grys. -continuó Katie. También hay Huffles, Ravens y Slys.

Bueno no soy prefecta ni premio anual aunque juego al Quidditch como cazadora. Soy parte del ED. Mi patronus es un lince.

Igual que el de Kingsley. -dijo Nimphadora.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Aaay Kings pues porque trabajamos juntos como aurores.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novio? -preguntó un Slytherin.

No tengo pero estoy enamorada. Si eso es todo me despido.

La chica se bajó de la tarima y se sentó con los leones.

Bueno ya ha habido muchas presentaciones por hoy. A cenar.

Los platos se llenaron de comida y todos comenzaron a cenar.

Después todos se fueron a dormir.

Nota: ¿Alguien sabe si tengo que poner el disclaimer en todos los caps? ¿O con ponerlo al principio basta?

Muchas gracias!


	20. Chapter 20

Cachorro

Por la mañana todo el mundo se encontraba desayunando ansiosos por saber quien se presentaría.

Todos terminaron y se hizo el silencio.

El director se puso de pie y dijo: que suba la primera presentación del día.

Alguien subió a la tarima pero Sirius y Remus le acompañaban uno a cada lado. El hechizo se desvaneció dejando ver a un chico bajo para su edad, delgado, piel clara, pelo negro alborotado, una cicatriz en forma de rayo y ojos verde esmeralda detrás de unas gafas redondas.

¡Es nuestro hijo pelirroja! Es como yo pero tiene tus ojos.

Hola Hogwarts esta presentación será larga así que no interrumpáis mucho. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter.

Te lo dije pelirroja.

Cállate Black.

Cuando tenía quince meses Voldemort asesinó a mis padres.

Los merodeadores y Lily lloraban al igual que sus familias.

-Os lo dije chicos- Decía James entre hipidos.

-No me lo creo Jamie. Eso no es cierto. ¡No puede ser cierto! -Gritaba Canuto desesperado.

Lunático estaba muy pálido y Lily se apoyaba en James para no caerse.

-Se ocultaron con un fidelio y el guardián los traicionó. Continuó Harry cuando su familia pudo calmarse.

-¿Quién fue el guardián del fidelio? -Preguntó Dorea con los dientes apretados.

-Ahora llegamos ahí. -Dijo Remus.

-Me crié con los Dursley que me ocultaron que era mago. Dormía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Hacía las tareas de la casa y a penas comía. Cuando hacía magia accidental me castigaban.-

¡Dime que eso es mentira Harry! ¡Dime que estás bromeando porque si eso es verdad, van a rodar cabezas! -Dijo James.

-No es para tanto. -Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Y el caos se desató.

Todos gritaban a los Dursley y tuvieron que sujetar a Varios para que no los maldigeran.-

¡Es un anormal! ¡Normal que lo tratáram...!

Vernon no pudo acabar la frase porque James le había pegado un puñetazo en la cara.

Lunático se acercó y cogió a Vernon por el cuello. El licántropo tenía la cara desfigurada por la ira y los ojos del lobo en el que se transformaba en luna llena refulgían de rabia.

-¡Tú estúpida morsa! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi sobrino? ¡Voy a arrancarte el cuello paquidermo inútil!

-Nosotros le ayudamos señor Lupin. -Dijo Bill señalando a toda su familia.

-¡Aléjate de mí horrible monstruo! ¡Eres una bestia inmunda! -Gritó el señor Dursley.

Lunático se quedó paralizado en el sitio y no reaccionó cuando Canuto y Cornamenta hicieron que se sentara.

Lily se acercó a Vernon mientras los merodeadores calmaban al joven licántropo.

-¡No te atrevas Dursley! ¡No te atrevas a tratar mal a mi hijo!

El director puso orden en la sala y le pidió a Harry que continuara.

El chico estaba perplejo. Nunca lo habían defendido así y estaba abrumado.

Finalmente pudo recomponerse y continuó hablando.

-Sé hablar Parsel porque Voldemort al darme con la maldición asesina me traspasó poderes y me quedó esta cicatriz.

Me he enfrentado a él tres veces.

En primero, se metió en el cuerpo del profesor Quirrel de defensa para intentar robar la piedra filosofal. Intentó matarme pero no pudo por el sacrificio de mi madre.

En mi segundo año abrió la cámara de los secretos. Soltando un basilisco y poseyendo a Ginny a través de un diario el cual destruí con un colmillo de basilisco. Y maté al basilisco con la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

El profesor Lockart fue un fraude e intentó oblibiarnos pero como la barita estaba defectuosa se desmemorizó a él mismo.

En mi tercer año, Sirius Black escapó de Azcaban y tuve problemas con los dementores.

El profesor Lupin me enseñó a crear un patronus.

Quise matar a mi padrino porque se suponía que él era el guardián del Fidelio.

¡Sirius jamás nos traicionaría! ¡Es mi hermano!

Lo sé. Como sería demasiado ovbio que él sería el guardián propuso que fuera Peter y así lo hicisteis. Luego a la semana le reveló la dirección a Voldemort.

Luego cuando Sirius fue a buscarlo fingió su propia muerte haciendo explotar una calle, matando a 12 muggles y cortándose un dedo. Se transformó en rata y vivió en casa de los Weasley. Luego se escapó y a finales de mi cuarto curso ayudó a Voldemort a regresar y mató a Cedrick Diggory.

-¿Que Peter hizo qué? -Preguntó James muy pálido.

-¿Nos traicionó? -Preguntó Lily temblando.

Los merodeadores restantes no podían ni hablar por la impresión.

-Pe pe pero pero si él... -Canuto tenía la mandíbula desencajada por el horror.

¡-Yo hubiera muerto antes de traicionarlo! -Gritó James.

El Sirius más mayor se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo siento Cornamenta fue mi culpa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Canuto.

-Los de la orden sospechábamos que había un espía y no confiábamos los unos en los otros. Dumbledore se enteró de una profecía e hizo que las familias Potter y Longbottom se escondieran. Yo iba a ser el guardián del fidelio pero te dije que sería demasiado obvio y entonces cambiamos en el último momento sin que nadie se enterara porque así, todo el mundo sospecharía de mí y mientras yo también me escondía, no sospecharían de Peter. Y no se lo dijimos a nadie.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a lunático? -Preguntó James.

-Porque él creía que el espía era yo. -Dijo Remus.

-¿en entonces... entonces Peter nos traicionó? -preguntó James de nuevo.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

James se levantó de su sitio y corrió hasta la tarima. Cogió a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¡No te atrevas Black! ¡Que no se te ocurra echarte la culpa! ¿Lo has entendido?

Sirius no contestó.

¿¡Que si lo has entendido!?

-¡Porque te juro que si vuelves a culparte...! ¡Te juro que...!

James le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago.

Después lo abrazó y Sirius hizo lo mismo y lloró.

Lloró como nunca había llorado. Lloró por la muerte de sus amigos, lloró por no haber protegido a su ahijado, lloró por su tiempo en la prisión... Lloró durante casi una hora mientras James lo abrazaba y a él se unían los demás merodeadores tanto mayores como jóvenes, Lily, Regulus y Harry.

Finalmente Sirius se limpió la cara y sonrió. Hizo que todos volvieran a sus sitios y Harry continuó con su historia.

-Ahora en mi quinto año me toman por loco y como nos han puesto una profesora del ministerio para que nos dé defensa, hemos creado el ED y allí les enseño hechizos defensivos y lo último que les enseñé fue el patronus. El mío es un ciervo.

-¡Es como el mío! -Celebró James.

Bueno ahora mi lado normal.

Soy un Gryffindor.

Los leones vitorearon con fuerza.

Tengo la capa y el mapa.

¡Ese es mi hijo!

Soy buscador desde mi primer año. Mi padrino Sirius me regaló una saeta de fuego que es la escoba mas veloz.

Aaah las siglas ED significan Ejército de Dumbledore. De mayor quiero ser auror y no tengo pareja. Ahora voy a sentarme.

Bajó de la tarima y se sentó entre sus padres.

¡Ya decía yo que ese Peter tenía algo raro!

Harry conoció a sus abuelos mientras Lily le gritaba a su hermana.


	21. Chapter 21

El dragón serpiente

A la tarima subió un chico alto, atlético, piel pálida, porte aristocrático, rubio platino, ojos grises y sonrisa arrogante.

Hola mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy soy hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy de soltera Black. Mi padrino es Severus Snape.

Los dos Severus le sonrieron a sus padres.

Tengo 15 años estoy en mi quinto curso. Soy Slytherin como todo un Malfoy.

La casa verde y plata aplaudió y el padre de Draco sonreía con arrogancia y orgullo.

Soy prefecto y juego como buscador desde segundo año. Ningún Slytherin pertenece a ese ED. No sé realizar un patronus ni me interesa saberlo.

Seguro que no podrías lograr hacer uno porque se necesitan pensamientos positivos hurón saltarín.

Cierra la boca comadreja.

¿Por que le has llamado hurón?

No es de tu incumbencia Potter.

Verás Jamie en el cuarto año del cachorro, ojo loco que era Crouch JR con poción multijugos, transformó a Draco en un hurón. -dijo Sirius.

Algunos en la sala se carcajeaban.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novia? -preguntó una Slytherin.

No tengo y voy con su hijo a clase.

Si el rubio oxigenado sabe bromear. Asombroso simplemente asombroso.

El cachorro sabe imitarte Dumby.

¡Canuto calla no le llames así!

No te preocupes joven Lupin no me molesta.

Si Potty y Black han acabado, yo me despido. ¿Has acabado ya San Potter?

¿San Potter? -preguntó Lily.

Me llama así porque dice que soy noble y me creo un héroe.

Bueno pues adiós te toca Goile.

El rubio se bajó de la tarima con porte altivo se dirigió ha la mesa de las serpientes y sentó entre sus padres.


	22. Chapter 22

Más serpientes

A la tarima subió un chico alto, gordo, pelo negro cortado a tazón y ojos hundidos y marrones.

Hola me llamo Gregory Goile mis padres no están aquí pero son Peter y Margaret Goile de soltera Pine. Tengo 15 años estoy en quinto curso. Soy Slytherin.

La casa mencionada aplaudió.

No soy prefecto ni juego al Quidditch. Tampoco sé hacer un patronus. No tengo pareja. Bueno me voy a sentar adiós.

El chico se bajó y se sentó con los Slytherins.

-es la presentación más larga que ha habido. -Dijo Gideon.

-Menos mal que ha terminado. -Secundó Fabian siguiendo la broma.

En la tarima había una chica bajita, delgada, rubia y ojos azul zafiro. Una chica bonita y se notaba que era sangre pura.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Daphne Greendrass tengo 15 años mis padres son Steve y Miley Greendrass de soltera House. Tengo una hermana pequeña.

Los futuros padres se besaron.

Estoy en mi quinto curso. Pertenezco a la casa verde y plata.

Las serpientes aplaudieron.

No soy prefecta ni juego a quidditch. No sé hacer un patronus. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¡Si a alguien se le ocurre preguntarle a alguna de mis hijas que si tiene pareja lo castro y luego lo crucio!

Tranquilo papá.

Yo estoy muy tranquilo. Solo advierto a la gente cielo.

¿Qué quieres ser de mayor? -preguntó Andromeda.

Auror.

¿Qué es un auror? -preguntó Petunia.

La policía mágica. -contestó Harry.

Si eso es todo me despido.

Daphne se bajó y se sentó con sus padres.

En la tarima se podía ver a un chico alto, musculoso, piel morena, una sonrisa seductora, pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Las chicas lo miraban embobadas.

Hola querido público mi nombre es Blaise Zabini tengo 15 años., por tanto estoy en quinto. Mi padre es o era Ulrrich Zabini y mi madre es Tania Tod. Soy un digno y orgulloso Slytherin. Aunque no pertenezco al ED hace poco aprendí a realizar un patronus. Es un labrador. No soy prefecto ni juego al Quidditch. Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser medimago. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes pareja tío bueno? -Preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw.

No tengo preciosa yo soy un alma libre.

Este chico me cae bien. Que pena que sea una serpiente. -dijo Canuto. ¿No he dicho eso en voz alta verdad? -preguntó al ver que toda la sala lo miraba.

Bueno después de las interesantes reflexiones del tío bueno Gryffindor, tranquilícese profesor Lupin es todo suyo. Solo hacía una apreciación.

La sala reía y lunático se ponía del color del cabello de Lily.

No deberías haber dicho eso Zabini. Mi hermanito ya tiene un ego demasiado grande.

Como decía si eso es todo yo me despido.

Lanzó un beso al aire y se fue a sentar con los Slytherins.

En la tarima había una chica alta, robusta, con una cara grande, pelo negro y ojos marrones.

Hola a todos mi nombre es Millicent Bulstrode mis padres son Ethan y Marie Bulstrode de soltera Walker. Tengo 15 años estoy en quinto. Soy una Slytherin.

La casa mencionada aplaudió.

No soy prefecta ni juego al Quidditch. No sé hacer un patronus ni tengo pareja. Cuando termine Hogwarts quiero trabajar en el departamento de transporte mágico. Bueno yo me despido adiós.

La chica se bajó de la tarima y se sentó con las serpientes.

A medida que los del futuro se sentaban en la mesa de sus respectivas casas, éstas se agrandaban para que cupieran todos.

A la tarima subió un chico alto, delgado, piel clara, pelo castaño y ojos negros.

Hola Hogwarts me llamo Teodore Nott pero mis amigos me llaman Teo. Tengo 15 años por tanto curso mi quinto año. Mis padres son Alfred y Emily Nott de soltera Jackson. Ella murió cuando tenía 7 años.

Una chica de Ravenclaw que resultaba ser Emily lloraba abrazada a sus amigas.

Soy un orgulloso Slytherin.

Las serpientes aplaudieron.

No soy prefecto ni juego al Quidditch. Puedo ver a los thestrals.

¿Pero eso existe? Yo creía que era una leyenda. -dijo una Hufflepuff.

Son reales. Solo los que han visto a alguien morir pueden verlos. -dijo Remus.

Yo puedo verlos también. -dijo Harry.

Yo también. -lo secundó Neville.

Aprendí a realizar un patronus es un tigre. De mayor me dedicaré a las empresas de padre aunque estudiaré medimagia. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novia? -Preguntó una chica rubia de Gryffindor.

No tengo pareja. Si eso es todo... Adiós.

El chico se bajó de la tarima y se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw con su madre que lo abrazó y le dijo: mi patronus y el tuyo son iguales.

Sacó su barita y se lo enseñó.

Teo sonrrió feliz.

Después se llevó a su madre a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaron.

A la tarima subió una chica bajita, delgada, piel clara, pelo rubio ceniza, ojos verde jade y una sonrisa dulce.

Hola Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Astoria Greendrass soy la hermana pequeña de Daphne.

Sus padres sonrieron.

Tengo 13 años por tanto estoy en mi tercer curso. Pertenezco a la casa verde y plata.

Todos la aplaudieron.

No juego a quidditch. No sé realizar un patronus y tampoco sé lo que quiero ser de mayor. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novio?

No tengo papá tranquilo.

Su padre la sonrió.

Bueno pues adiós.

La rubia se bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de su hermana.

En el centro de la tarima había un chico alto, gordo, pelo corto y negro y ojos marrones.

Hola a todos mi nombre es Bincent Crabe mis padres no están aquí pero son Bincent y Fay Crabe de soltera Right. Tengo 15 años y estoy en quinto curso. Mi casa es Slytherin.

Las serpientes aplaudieron.

No sé hacer un patronus ni tengo pareja. Bueno ya he terminado adiós.

Se bajó de la tarima y se sentó con Gregory.

En la tarima había una chica alta, delgada, piel blanca, pelo largo y negro, ojos marrón oscuro y porte aristocrático. Miraba a todos con altivez.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson tengo 15 años y estoy en quinto curso. Mis padres no están aquí pero son Phillip y Sindia Parkinson de soltera Jais.

Pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin.

-Como no. -dijo Canuto en voz baja.

La casa de las serpientes aplaudió.

Soy prefecta pero no juego al Quidditch porque solo juegan chicos y además ese horrible juego no me interesa.

Los fanáticos del quidditch la miraron como si le hubiera salido una cabeza de acromántula.

No sé realizar un patronus ni me interesa aprenderlo.

¿Y si te encuentras con un dementor? -preguntó Parvati.

¡Tonterías!

Si tu lo dices... -dijo Ginny.

Pansy le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser periodista. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novio? -preguntó un Slytherin.

Estoy comprometida con Draco.

El rubio la miró molesto y algunos de la tercera generación se rieron.

Si no hay más preguntas yo me despido.

Pansy se bajó de la tarima y se sentó pegada a Draco.

Éste maldijo por lo bajo.

A la tarima subió otra persona, Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podía verse a un chico con porte aristocrático.

Era alto, musculoso, pelo negro rizado hasta los hombros y ojos verde mar.

-Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Adrian Pucey. Mis padres son Harald Pucey y Sarah Graves.

Los mencionados sonrieron discretamente.

Una persona de la mesa de Gryffindor apretó los puños debajo de la mesa mientras que otra persona que estaba sentada a su lado fulminaba a Adrian con la mirada.

-Tengo diecisiete años por tanto estoy en mi séptimo curso.

-¿Eres un Slytherin? -Preguntó su madre.

Adrian asintió.

La mesa verde y plateada aplaudió con fuerza.

-No fui prefecto ni soy premio anual. Juego a quidditch como cazador.

Los fanáticos del deporte vitorearon.

-Mis notas son buenas. Las asignaturas que más me gustan son runas antiguas y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Los padres del chico sonreían orgullosos.

-Mi patronus aún no es corpóreo aunque voy mejorando.

Theodore levantó el pulgar.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -Cuestionó su padre.

-Llevar los negocios familiares.

-¿Tienes pareja? -preguntó una Slytherin.

Dos personas de la mesa roja y dorada fulminaron a Pucey.

El chico hizo como si no se diera cuenta de las miradas y respondió:

-Ya no tengo pareja.

Muchas chicas sonrieron encantadas.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie añadió nada así que el chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a Theo Nott.

Bueno ahora comeremos y continuaremos después. -dijo Dumbledore.

Las mesas se llenaron de comida y todos empezaron a comer.


	23. Chapter 23

La maldición Potter.

En un lado de la mesa se encontraban hablando James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Lunático y Canuto.

Canuto: bueno ahijado. ¿Te han hablado de la maldición Potter?

El ojiverde empalideció.

Harry: ¿Me estás diciendo que a parte de que un desnarizado me tenga en el punto de mira y me quiera matar, tengo una maldición?

Remus: Vaya Canuto tan sensible como siempre.

Canuto: las buenas costumbres es lo que tienen.

James: Harry no es una maldición si no algo que caracteriza a cualquier Potter.

Harry: ¿Cuales son esas características?

James: Cada progenitor Potter tendrá...

Sirius: La miopía.

Canuto: Ser bajito y delgado para su edad.

Lunático: El pelo revuelto y negro del padre.

Remus: Los ojos de la madre.

Lily: La facilidad de meterse en problemas.

James y Harry: Yo no busco problemas. Los problemas me encuentran a mí.

Canuto: si quedaba alguna duda de si son padre e hijo, acaba de esfumarse.

James: ¿Ya has encontrado a tu pelirroja?

Harry: ¿Mi pelirroja?

Canuto: Todo Potter tiene a su pelirroja.

Remus: Ginebra Weasley está enamorada de él pero...

-Cornamenta miró a la muchacha y sonrrió.

Lily: Es guapa.

Remus: A Harry no le gusta ella.

Canuto: ¿Por qué?

Sirius: Prefiere a los pelirrojos.

James: Bueno está bien por lo menos es pelirrojo. Mientras no sea un Malfoy...

Charlus: ¿Alguien ha dicho Malfoy?

Canuto: Estamos hablando de la maldición Potter con el cachorro.

Dorea: ¿Y ya ha encontrado a su pelirroja?

Lily: Pues más bien a su pelirrojo.

Charlus: Por lo menos no es rubio ni Malfoy.

James: Eso he dicho yo.

Dorea: ¿Está aquí?

Lily: ¿Quién es?

Charlus: ¿Se ha presentado ya?

Sirius: Si está aquí, si se ha presentado y es uno de los Weasley.

Dorea: ¿Le has dicho algo?

Harry: ¡No! Seguro que no le gusto.

Lunático: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Harry: No quiero decírselo.

Canuto: ¿Y tu eres un Gryffindor?

Harry: El sombrero quería mandarme a Slytherin.

Sirius: Eso no me lo habías dicho cachorro.

James: Ese sombrero desvaría.

Lily: ¿Qué Weasley te gusta?

Sirius: Es el que está al lado de Arthur.

Canuto: El cachorro tiene buen gusto.

Lily: Es muy guapo.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y se encontró a los Potter mirándole. Le sonrió a Harry que sonrrojándose apartó la mirada y el pelirrojo se giró a hablar con su hermana.

Sirius: Yo le he dicho que se declare pero nada.

Remus: Chicos ahora vuelvo.

Lupin se levantó y se fue.

Harry: Declárate tu.

Sirius: Ya lo haré.

Harry: Padrino si te declaras, me declaro yo.

Sirius: Trato hecho.

Padrino y ahijado se dieron un apretón de manos sellando el trato.

Remus: Ya estoy aquí.

El director se levantó y la sala guardó silencio.

Bueno que continúen las presentaciones.


	24. Chapter 24

Un graaan muggle

En la tarima había un chico alto, bastante ancho, pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y ojos azules y pequeños.

Hola a todos mi nombre es Dudley Dursley.

Que belleza.

Una verdadera exquisitez.

¡Fred George dejad al chico en paz!

Mis padres son Vernon y Petunia. Tengo 15 años y soy un muggle. Y no sé por qué he venido. A no ser que el hecho de ser el primo de Harry cuente para algo.

¿Cariño ese chico es tu primo? -Preguntó Lily.

Harry asintió.

Creo que no me cae bien. -Dijo Charlie entre dientes.

No eres el único. -Dijo James.

Vernon miró a Harry que se extremeció. Los Weasley junto con los merodeadores le lanzaron miradas que rivalizarían con la de un basilisco. Finalmente Vernon apartó la mirada y Fred le sonrrió a Harry.

-¿Puedo decir algo?

Dumbledore asintió.

Harry yo quería pedirte perdón por haberte hecho la vida imposible. Al principio era porque era un niño y mis padres me dijeron que si era bueno contigo... Tú nos harías cosas horribles y no volvería a ver a mi familia nunca. Y cuando era tu cumpleaños o navidad, o yo recibía muchos regalos, yo quería compartirlos contigo pero mis padres me lo prohibieron. Cuando supimos que eras un mago, me convencieron de que eras peligroso y por eso me comportaba así. Me alegré de que te fueras porque así serías más feliz y no nos harías daño.

Harry estaba muy pálido y no podía hablar de lo furioso que estaba.

Sirius le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras y le acariciaba la espalda.

La mayoría de la sala también estaban furiosos y cruciaban a los Dursley con la mirada.

Los padres de Lily miraban a Petunia horrorizados. Snape estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

Petunia y Vernon miraban a todos aterrorizados.

-Pero este verano he comprendido que mi madre mentía porque si no hubiera sido por ti, esos demincores me hubieran quitado el alma. Y si era verdad que eras malo, me hubieras dejado a mi suerte.

Todos en la sala estaban pálidos.

¿Dementores? -Preguntó Lily con la cara casi verde.

Dudley asintió.

Bill miraba a Dudley y a Harry con horror.

A Sirius casi se le salían los ojos de las cuencas y estaba más verde que la corbata de su hermano.

-Harry no es ningún truco, ni siquiera espero que me perdones. Pero lo que digo es cierto.

Harry miró interrogante a su padrino, el pelinegro le dio un beso en la cabeza y Harry se levantó, subió a la tarima y dijo:

Te perdono Dudley.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo.

Después se bajaron de la tarima y Harry se sentó junto al hermano de su padrino que seguía en la mesa de Gryffindor. Dudley se acercó a Lily y dijo:

-Me alegro de conocerte Tia Lily.

La pelirroja se levantó y abrazó a Dudley y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte Dudley.

Después miró a Remus y dijo:

-A usted lo he visto antes. Amenazó a mis padres por maltratar a Harry y a veces miraba por la ventana. Mi madre le hacía fotos a mi primo y luego se las daba a usted. Después les gruñía a mis padres con enfado y se marchaba antes de que Harry volviera.

Remus sonreía y Harry miraba a Lupin y Dudley con la boca abierta.

-Es muy cierto. Te vigilaba siempre que podía.

Harry le sonrío feliz. Y Lily le dio un beso y un abrazo. James le abrazó y llorando le dio las gracias. Remus se ruborizó.

-No me deis las gracias. Al fin y al cabo, el cachorro es mi sobrino también.

-Bueno me voy a sentar. -Dijo Dudley.

Y fue a sentarse con su futura madre que lo abrazó.


	25. Chapter 25

Declaración a lo merodeador

Cuando la sala volvió a quedarse en silencio, Sirius se levantó y se dirigió a la tarima con paso firme.

Hola a todos. Ya sé que me he presentado no me miréis como si me hubiera salido una nariz tamaño Quejicus.

La sala se rió. Snape los fulminó a todos con la mirada y se hizo el silencio.

Mi ahijado querido me ha dicho que no soy lo suficientemente valiente. Se ha atrevido a insinuar que no debería estar en Gryffindor y le voy a demostrar que se equivoca.

Harry y los merodeadores lo miraban sonrientes.

Como ya sabéis la guerra se acerca y el miedo a perder a quienes nos importan es enorme. La gente suele pensar que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo y dejan las cosas para mas tarde y lo van alargando hasta que ese mas tarde ha sido demasiado y lo que debimos hacer no podemos hacerlo porque se nos ha acabado el tiempo.

La gente en la sala asentía dándole la razón y Remus lo miraba pensativo.

Sirius respiró hondo y prosiguió.

Los merodeadores pensábamos que estaríamos siempre juntos y no fue así. Queríamos hacer un viaje y siempre lo pospusimos. También quise disculparme con Regulus por no estar ahí cuando me necesitó y al final se fue también.

Algunos en la sala lloraban incluso Sirius.

Regulus subió a la tarima y dijo:

No hay nada que perdonar hermanito. Tu estuviste ahí cuando pudiste y me protegiste siempre que era posible incluso recibías algunos castigos de madre por mí.

Los hermanos se abrazaron y lloraron.

Menudo espectáculo están dando.

Un hechizo púrpura salió de la barita de Regulus.

Aprende a callarte Lucius y no tendré que volver a hechizarte.

El pequeño de los Black volvió a sentarse sin importarle que Lucius le cruciara con la mirada.

Cuando la sala se calmó Sirius volvió a hablar.

Remus no quiero arrepentirme de no haberte dicho nada cuando pude hacerlo.

Joder Canuto mayor pareces una Hufflepuff feliz.

Cierra la boca Cornamenta. ¿O cuento lo que le decías a Evans?

Ya me callo Canuto. Dejaré a tu futuro hablar.

Sirius continuó hablando después de que la sala se quedara en silencio.

Bueno pues... Remmie quiero que sepas que ... ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo Cachorro? Lunático ya sabe lo que quiero decir. Y no es que me dé vergüenza, es que no sé hacer esto.

Venga padrino puedes hacerlo.

Pero es que...

No eres un Gryffindor.

¿Rem tu me has entendido verdad?

Supongo que sí.

Hermanito yo creo que Lupin quiere que se lo digas porque aunque lo sepa, necesita escucharlo. Además quizá puedas arrepentirte de no habérselo dicho.

¿Desde cuando eres un Ravenclaw? -preguntó Canuto.

Regulus le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

Está bien lo haré por ti. Remus John Lupin te amo y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda. Porque cuando estamos juntos no tengo pesadillas. Porque te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos.

Remus solo lo miraba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le dijo por última vez que lo amaba.

Vamos tío Remus sube antes de que le de un ataque o algo. -dijo Harry.

Lupin subió a la tarima y dijo:

Yo también te amo Sirius.

La pareja se abrazó y se besaron con ternura. Al separarse Sirius dijo:

Cásate conmigo Lunático.

La sala se mantenía expectante.

Por supuesto Canuto.

Sirius le puso un anillo de oro y se besaron. Después le dijo:

No soy tan tonto como para darte uno de plata.

Los que sabían la condición de Remus rieron y los demás los miraban sin comprender.

Debe quererte mucho para haberte dicho eso. -Dijo Lily.

No sabes cuanto pelirroja. -dijeron los dos Sirius al unísono. Después Sirius y Remus bajaron de la tarima cogidos de la mano y sonriendo se sentaron con los merodeadores.

¿Ves padrino? no te ha pasado nada.

Bueno cachorro ya sabes.

Lo sé.

Parecías una cursi Hufflepuff.

¿Cornamenta quieres que te castre?

Si lo castras Lunático ¿puedes hacerlo después de que haya nacido? No quiero privar al mundo de mi hermosa presencia.

Harry gracias por defenderme.

Cuando quieras papá.

Cachorro pasar tanto tiempo con los merodeadores te ha afectado.

¿Padrino yo también tengo que ser un cursi Hufflepuff?

Un respeto Potter.

Perdona Tonks.

Tu sabrás Cachorro.

Por cierto padrino... ¿Qué le decía mi padre a mi madre?

¡Sirius no te atrevas!

La sala estaba espectante y en silencio. Algunos se miraban y luego reían.

-Yo una vez escuché una de esas famosas declaraciones.

¡No le digas nada Regulus o te castro!

El joven Black carraspeó y haciendo una imitación bastante buena de James dijo:

Oh mi dulce Lily. Eres más dulce que el azúcar y te amo. ¡Sal conmigo pelirroja y seamos dulces juntos!

La gente en la sala reía sin control.

Ahora me toca a mí. -dijo Canuto.

-Evans te quiero tanto... Que cuando me hechizas soy feliz porque... Porque... ¡Yo sé que me amas!

Harry lloraba de la risa y James se daba golpes en la cabeza con la mesa.

La sala se calmó y Sirius le hizo a Harry una seña con la mano. El chico suspiró y asintió.


	26. Chapter 26

¡Tú puedes cachorro!

Harry se sentía verdaderamente mal. Le había dicho a su padrino que no era para tanto pero a cada paso que daba hacia la tarima, parecía que sus piernas le pesaban y tenía la desagradable sensación de que el estómago se le saldría por la boca. Cuando llegó a la tarima estaba sudando mucho. Miró al frente a ningún punto en concreto, respiró hondo y...

¡Tú puedes cachorro! Que pena que no seas como James. Cornamenta lo haría sin problemas. ¡Demuestra que eres un Gryffindor! -le decía Sirius.

Creo que prefiero aguantar a Lockart y Umbridge juntos.

Debe ser jodido lo que tienes que hacer para desear eso compañero.

No sabes cuanto Ron. No sabes cuanto.

Venga Harry te enfrentaste a un colacuerno húngaro. No puede ser peor.

Prefiero enfrentarme al colacuerno Charlie.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Es tan dramático como James.

¡Oye Lunático yo no soy dramático!

Lunático este es mi fin. Lily me ha rechazado de nuevo. Nunca me querrá. Seré un viejo solitario con la casa llena de gatos. Seré peor que Filch. Y como tendré la casa llena de gatos Canuto no vendrá a verme porque odia a los gatos. Moriré solo y mis gatos devorarán mi cuerpo. ¡Ayúdame Lunático!

¡Lunático no me imites!

Bueno Cachorro continúa.

Hola de nuevo solo quiero decir unas palabras. Ahora que tengo oportunidad, me alegro de poder hablar con mis padres y llamarles papá y mamá, compartir tiempo y momentos, contarnos historias... Abrazarlos, besarlos... Y poder decirles que los quiero y a Remus y a Sirius también.

Harry lloraba y sus padres subieron a darle un abrazo.

Estamos orgullosos de ti Cachorro.

Te queremos mucho.

El chico se abrazó a ellos y sollozó en el pecho de su padre.

En la sala muchos lloraban copiosamente.

Harry se calmó y sus padres volvieron a sentarse.

Ahora tengo que declararme.

¿Quién ha sido la desafortunada que tendrá que aguantarte?

Ginny sonrreía feliz. Por fin Harry la diría que estaba enamorado de ella, se besarían y serían felices.

Bill no sabía que pensar. Si Harry se declaraba a Ginny su hermano sufriría. Pero Harry miraba siempre a su hermano con una sonrisa dulce.

Otro pelirrojo se sentía morir. No quería saber nada de esto. Sabía que Harry no correspondería sus sentimientos pero no podía irse porque le prometió que siempre le apoyaría. Así que le tocaba aguantarse.

Harry miró serio a Draco y dijo:

Draco te amo. Siempre trato de llamar tu atención pero pasas de mí.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Ginny tenía la boca abierta. Un pelirrojo puso una mueca de dolor. Draco negaba con la cabeza mientras palidecía y miraba a Harry que había bajado de la tarima y estaba a su lado.

El rubio salió corriendo y Harry le seguía. Draco le lanzaba hechizos que el moreno esquivaba mientras decía:

¡Draco te amo no me rechaces! ¡No me rechaces yo sé que también me quieres! ¡Mi rubio sexy, tío bueno! ¡Sueño contigo cada noche! ¿Por qué no cambias los hechizos por besos? ¡Espera mi amor! ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¡Quiero que tengamos muchos hijos! ¡Bésame mi dragón te deseo!

¡Déjame Potter yo no te amo!

¡Podemos ser felices Draco! ¡Dame una oportunidad! ¿No lo ves Draco? Estoy llorando por ti mi amor.

¡Piérdete San Potter! ¡Déjame en paz!

¡Espellarmus!

La barita del rubio salió disparada a la mano de Charlie.

Draco pasó cerca de Sirius que lo atrapó. Harry llegó hasta ellos abrazó a Draco y le dio un beso en los labios.

Mentí Draco no eres tú.

Todos en la sala reían. Harry subió a la tarima y Sirius soltó a Draco que cogió al vuelo la barita que Charlie le lanzó.

Ahora en serio. -Continuó Harry.

Voy a dar pistas a ver quien lo adivina. Los merodeadores no pueden participar. ¿Primera pregunta?

¿Soy yo?

No eres tú Ginny.

¿Es pelirroja?

No lo siento Fred.

¿Es Cho?

Has fallado Herms.

¿Es rubia?

Charlie has... Fallado.

¿Es castaña?

George no me he enamorado de un fruto seco.

La sala se rió.

¿Tiene el pelo negro?

Has fallado Ron.

¿Tiene los ojos azules?

Acertaste Zabini.

¿Estudia en Hogwarts?

No. Ya ha terminado Bill.

¿Está en esta sala?

Si que está Astoria.

¿Es Tonks?

Has fallado Kingsley.

¿A qué casa fue?

Fue a Gryffindor Tonks.

¿Es un chico?

Creo que Teo Nott ha hecho la pregunta que habría que haber hecho en primer lugar. -Dijo Remus.

Has acertado Nott.

¿Eres Gay?

Si Ron.

¿Es un Weasley?

Pues va a ser que... Si. Punto para Percy.

¿Es Bill?

Lo siento George pero no.

Entonces... Harry ¿no será... Percy?

Bueno... La verdad es... Pues... Porsupuesto que... No. Has vuelto a fallar Fred.

Solo queda Charlie. -dijo Bill.

¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Si. No hace falta que digas nada solo... Entenderé que no quieras... Al fin y al cabo tu tienes tu vida en Rumanía y...

¡¿Te has enamorado de mi hermano en vez de mí!? ¡¿Como te atrebes!? ¡Tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos!

¡Basta Ginebra! ¡No te atrebas a gritarle a mi hijo!

Padrino te dije que no era buena idea.

El chico intentó salir corriendo pero se vio atrapado entre unos brazos fuertes.

Espera pequeño. Todavía no he dado mi opinión.

No hace falta.

Quiero hacerlo pequeño.

No soy pequeño.

Calla y escucha pequeño.

Te he dicho que yo no...

Unos labios suaves callaron las protestas de Harry.

Charlie juntó su frente con la del menor.

¿Puedo hablar ahora pequeño?

Harry asintió.

Voy a dejar mi trabajo en Rumanía. En Inglaterra hay una reserva de dragones recién abierta. Pequeño llevo tiempo enamorado de ti pero creí que te gustaba Ginny.

Harry abrazó a Charlie y volvieron a besarse.

¿Entonces sois pareja? -preguntó Molly.

Ambos chicos se miraron.

Si. -dijeron a la vez.

Se cogieron de la mano y entre sonrisas y besos se sentaron junto a los merodeadores.

¿Van a hacerme alguna broma verdad?

¿Como lo sabes?

Esas sonrisas las he visto muchas veces. Pero a ver si son tan buenos como dicen.

Harry se acurrucó contra su novio y sonrrió.

Enhorabuena cachorro.

Gracias tío Remus.

Weasley una sola lágrima a mi hijo y te perseguiré hasta después de que me haya muerto y te atormentaré.

Y yo te castraré y sabrás por qué mi familia se apellida Black y lo oscura que es. Y haré lo mismo que cornamenta.

Si señor Black.

Dejad al pobre chico.

No se preocupe señora Potter.

Profesor Dumbledore pueden continuar las presentaciones. -dijo Sirius.

Que así sea.

Nota: ¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Os lo esperábais?


	27. Chapter 27

Más miembros del ED.

A la tarima subió una chica bajita, delgada, rubia y de ojos grandes y azules. tenía en la cara una sonrisa dulce y miraba a la gente de manera soñadora.

Hola personas de diferentes tiempos mi nombre es Luna Lovegood. tengo 14 años estoy en mi cuarto curso. mis padres son Senophilius y Pandora Lovegood de soltera North.

Los mencionados se besaron sonrientes.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía nueve años por una poción que hizo y explotó.

Los padres de Luna se abrazaron fuertemente.

Pertenezco a Ravenclaw.

La casa de las águilas aplaudió con ganas.

Formo parte del ED. mi patronus es una liebre.

No juego a Quidditch aunque cuando Lee Jordan se vaya de la escuela, comentaré los partidos.

Mi padre es el dueño de una revista llamada El quisquilloso y buscamos criaturas mágicas extrañas.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Te gusta alguien cariño?

No mamá soy demasiado joven y los Nargles no lo permitirían.

¿Los qué? -Preguntó James.

¡Oh si los Nargles! ¡es cierto! -exclamó Harry.

¿Pero qué son los Nargles?

No preguntes papá. Luna a veces puede llegar a ser un pelín extraña y ve criaturas que los demás no vemos.

Comprendo. -dijo James.

¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie dijo nada.

Bueno pues si eso es todo yo me despido.

La chica bajó de la tarima y se sentó entre medias de sus padres que la abrazaron con cariño.

Otra persona subió a la tarima dejando ver a una chica de rasgos asiáticos, alta, delgada ojos marrones rasgados, pelo negro y rizado y una sonrisa preciosa.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Cho Chang. Mis padres son Zuan y Meily Chang de soltera Mae. Tengo 16 años y estoy en sexto curso. Soy una orgullosa águila.

La casa azul y bronce aplaudió con alegría.

No soy prefecta sin embargo juego al quidditch como buscadora.

Los Ravenclaws volvieron a aplaudir.

Formo parte del ED. Mi patronus es un cisne.

Igual que el de mi hermano. -dijo su madre sonriente.

Cho sonrió complacida.

Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser Inefable.

Sus amigos sonrieron y sus padres también.

Hay una cosa que no comprendo. -dijo Sirius. Si nadie sabe lo que hacen los inefables, ¿cómo estás segura de que quieres ser una de ellos?

Es algo que he querido desde pequeña y... Bueno aunque no sé exactamente lo que hacen, siempre he soñado ser una. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Tienes novio? -preguntó un chico de Slytherin.

El rostro de Cho se ensombreció.

Un mortífago asesinó a mi novio durante el torneo de los tres magos el año pasado.

La gente se quedó estupefacta.

¿Cómo se llamaba? -preguntó un Hufflepuff.

Cedric Diggory y fue un Hufflepuff.

Amos Diggory se quedó de piedra.

¿Alguna otra pregunta?

¿Me estás diciendo que un mortífago ha matado a mi futuro hijo?

Si señor. Lo siento mucho.

Si no hay más preguntas yo me retiro.

Cho bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a sus padres y ellos la abrazaron mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Un muchacho subió a la tarima. Era alto, musculoso, pelo castaño, ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa. Las chicas y algunos chicos sonrieron encandilados.

Mi nombre es Michael Corner tengo 14 años y estoy en cuarto curso. Mis padres son Mich y Laurend Corner de soltera Grimes. Soy un orgulloso águila.

La casa mencionada aplaudió mientras sus padres se besaban con amor.

No juego al quidditch porque no hay vacantes. Pertenezco al ED. Mi patronus es una ardilla. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Qué quieres ser de mayor? -Preguntó su madre cálidamente.

De mayor quiero trabajar de medimago.

Su madre sonrió complacida.

¿Tienes novia? -preguntó una chica de Gryffindor.

Tenía pero ya no.

¿Quién era? -preguntó su madre.

Ginny Weasley.

¿Y por qué lo habéis dejado? -Preguntó su padre.

¿En serio lo preguntas? pensé que era obvio.

¡Aaah claro! es cierto que está enamorada del chico Potter.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿De qué trabajan tus padres cielo? -preguntó Pandora.

Tienen una pequeña botica.

¿Algo más?

Nadie dijo nada.

Pues si eso es todo yo me despido.

El chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó en la mesa de las águilas con sus padres.

En la tarima había un chico alto, delgado, musculoso, pelo rubio, ojos castaños, vestido con una camiseta roja de manga corta, unos baqueros y unas deportivas negras. Muchos y muchas suspiraban y algunas soltaban risitas tontas. El chico tenía una sonrisa perfecta.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Justin Finch-Fletchley tengo 15 años estoy en quinto curso. Mis padres son muggles.

La mayoría de los Slytherin le miraron con desprecio.

Asqueroso sangre sucia. Eres un parásito. -dijo una chica de la mesa verde y plata.

Muchos se levantaron dispuestos a hechizarla pero Justin hizo un gesto con la mano sin darle importancia y la gente se volvió a sentar. Si las miradas mataran, la Sly estaría enterrada muy por debajo de las cámaras de Gringots.

-Soy un Hufflepuff y estoy muy orgulloso de ello.

Los tejones aplaudieron sonrientes.

No juego al quidditch ni soy prefecto. Formo parte del ED. Mi patronus es un burro.

Algunos rieron.

Al salir de Hogwarts quiero trabajar en el ministerio en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas. Quiero que haya derechos para muchas criaturas para que puedan trabajar.

Muchos sonrieron.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Tienes novia? -preguntó una Ravenclaw.

No tengo pareja y además prefiero a gente de mi edad y tiempo muchas gracias.

Los bromistas se rieron y le aplaudieron armando alboroto. Justin sonrió.

¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie dijo nada.

Bueno pues en ese caso me despido.

El chico se bajó de la plataforma y se sentó en la mesa de los tejones.

Ahora en la tarima se encontraba una chica bajita, delgada, de facciones delicadas, sonrisa dulce, ojos castaños y pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas.

La gente la sonreía.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Hanna Abot. Mis padres no están aquí porque supongo que ya se habrán graduado. Tengo 15 años y por tanto estoy en quinto curso. Mi casa es la de los leales y trabajadores.

La casa de los tejones aplaudió sonriente.

Hanna se ruborizó.

Formo parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Mi patronus es un gato.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -Preguntó Remus con amabilidad.

Estudiar para ser sanadora y ayudar a mi padrino con el caldero chorreante.

¿Tu padrino es el dueño del bar? -Preguntó Bill.

Si.

¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó un Hufflepuf.

No tengo por ahora. Si eso es todo, me despido.

Bajó del escenario y se sentó en la mesa amarilla y negra.

Bueno jóvenes vamos a merendar algo antes de continuar. -Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Aparecieron algunos aperitivos y comenzaron a comer y a hablar.

Nota: este fic lo tengo en wattpad casi completo. Las parejas están decididas.

¿Con quién creéis que acabarán?

espero que os esté gustando.


	28. Chapter 28

Nota: me encantó escribir este cap.

Es algo incoherente, pero espero que os guste.

Una sorpresa preciosa e inesperada

La gente comía y charlaba feliz. Las parejas sonreían y se besaban absortos los unos en los otros.

Un fogonazo dejó a las personas en silencio. Un pergamino descansaba delante de el profesor Dumbledore.

El hombre leyó para sí y mirando a la sala dijo:

¿Quién es Terry Boot?

Un chico que todavía no se había presentado levantó la mano.

-Debes dirigirte a la sala por la que hemos accedido a esta. Dos personas te esperan.

El chico asintió y se dirigió a una puerta que acababa de aparecer.

Terry llegó a la sala donde le esperaban.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Vamos a presentarnos contigo. -Dijo el mayor de los tres. Ya es hora de que sepan la verdad.

Terry abrazó a su familia y juntos se encaminaron a la sala principal.

La gente en la sala esperaban espectantes y cuando los tres chicos llegaron al pequeño escenario, varias personas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Hola Hogwarts. Os pido por favor que no interrumpáis mucho porque esta historia es complicada y algo triste.

El hombre era un joven de unos 34 años, alto, delgado, porte aristocrático, pelo negro ondulado y ojos grises.

-Mi nombre es Regulus Acturus Black.

Entonces el caos se desató. La gente no se lo creía y Sirius había gritado que eso no era posible.

Dumbledore los hizo callar a todos y el hombre en la tarima continuó.

-Tengo 34 años. En mis años en Hogwarts fui un Slytherin.

La casa mencionada aplaudió.

Fui prefecto y jugué a quidditch como buscador y fui capitán.

Los fanáticos del quidditch aplaudieron al chico eufóricos.

A los dieciséis años me uní a Voldemort por petición de madre. Pero ahora trabajo en Italia como auror y también investigo para la orden del fénix.

¿Quiénes son ellos? -preguntó Narcisa.

Ellos son Jamie Acturus y Terry Sirius.

¿Son tus hijos? -preguntó Canuto.

-Son mis sobrinos.

Con un pase de la barita de Regulus los dos adolescentes quedaron totalmente visibles.

Sirius y Remus lo miraban serios.

Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto. -dijo Remus.

-No es ninguna broma. Os lo voy a explicar.

-Cuando Bellatrix se enteró de que habría herederos Black se puso muy contenta al igual que madre y padre. Pero después Bellatrix se enteró de un pequeño problema peludo y se enfureció.

A ver que me he perdido. ¿Sirius y Remus tuvieron hijos? -Preguntó Hermione.

Regulus asintió.

¿Por qué no me lo contaste padrino?

Porque fue muy doloroso perderlos.

Harry asintió comprendiendo.

Yo me enteré de lo que quería hacer mi prima y quise acompañarla. Madre se enteró también y estuvo de acuerdo pero padre se enfadó mucho y quiso salvarlos. Entonces padre, madre y yo le hicimos creer a Bella que queríamos que los niños murieran y al final la convencí de que yo debería matarlos.

Después, cuando tuvimos a los niños, nos fuimos y desaparecimos haciéndolos creer que los niños habían muerto y uno a uno fingimos nuestra muerte y cuidamos a los niños.

¿Por qué nunca lo supimos? -preguntó Sirius sollozando.

-Porque había mortífagos sueltos y Dumbledore nos ayudó a protegerlos. Mandamos a Terry a Hogwarts con otro apellido y Jamie estudiaba en casa porque tiene el pequeño problema peludo y podrían descubrirlo todo si lo supieran.

Sirius y Remus lloraban uno en los brazos del otro.

-Presentaros chicos.

Los jóvenes le sonrieron a su tío y Terry dio un paso al frente.

Era un muchacho atractivo, alto, musculoso, de pelo negro y ojos castaños.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre falso es Terry Boot pero en realidad me llamo Terry Sirius Black Lupin. Tengo quince años y estoy en quinto curso. Mis padres son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Me criaron mi tío y mis abuelos y la verdad es que soy bastante feliz. Pertenezco a la casa de las águilas y estoy orgulloso de ello.

Los Ravenclaws aplaudieron pero no más que Sirius, Remus y los merodeadores.

No soy prefecto ni juego a quidditch pero porque no hay vacantes pero la posición de golpeador se me da genial.

Sirius y Canuto alzaron el puño orgullosos.

Formo parte del ED. Mi patronus es un perro enorme.

Cuando lo vi, casi me caigo de la impresión. -dijo Harry.

-Eso fue muy gracioso. ¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -Preguntó James.

Quiero hacer algo relacionado con los derechos de las criaturas mágicas y quiero ser auror.

¿Cuáles son tus ideales con respecto a la sangre? -preguntó el Severus joven.

Todos somos iguales.

Sus padres sonreían orgullosos.

¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó una Gryffindor.

Todavía no.

Muchos y muchas le sonrieron.

¿Cómo te tratan los abuelos? -preguntó Sirius.

Bastante bien. ¿Alguna pregunta más? Bueno pues te toca Jamie.

Terry retrocedió y Jamie se adelantó.

Era un chico más bajito que Terry, de aspecto frágil, pelo castaño, sonrisa dulce y ojos grises.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Jamie Acturus Black Lupin. Tengo Quince años y una vez fui a visitar el castillo en verano y Dumbledore me puso el sombrero y me dijo que sería un excelente Gryffindor.

Los leones aplaudieron y gritaron.

-Cuando los abuelos se enteraron, me abrazaron y se alegraron muchísimo. Lo juro.

Sirius, Canuto y Reg miraron a Jamie estupefactos.

Soy bueno con los estudios y también en Quidditch como cazador. Mi patronus es un lobo. Cuando sea mayor ayudaré a Tio Regulus con los negocios de los Black y la abuela ha prometido que me enseñará para ser medimago. No tengo pareja y también creo en la igualdad. Los abuelos nos lo enseñaron.

Sirius miraba a su hermano incrédulo.

Los tres chicos bajaron de la tarima y abrazaron a su familia.

Diez minutos después, se sentaron en la mesa roja y dorada.

-Después te presento a los del ED. ¿Vale Jamie?

De acuerdo.

Nota: ¿Os esperábais algo así?


	29. Chapter 29

Hay bombones donde elegir

Después de que los ánimos se calmaran, alguien subió a la tarima.

Era una chica bajita, delgada, vestía una camiseta azul y unos pantalones negros, pelo castaño y ojos color miel. La chica sonreía coqueta.

Hola castillo de Hogwarts mi nombre es Lavender Brown. Tengo 15 años por tanto estoy en quinto curso. Mis padres ya se han graduado. Pertenezco a la casa de los valientes.

Los Gryffindor aplaudieron y gritaron eufóricos.

Formo parte del ED. Mi patronus es un colibrí . No soy prefecta ni juego al quidditch. Odio pociones. Se me da fatal.

Muchos asintieron estando de acuerdo con ella.

-Normal con Quejicus como profesor... -dijo James.

Algunos se rieron. Ambos Snape Fulminaron al merodeador con la mirada.

-No tengo ninguna asignatura favorita.

Los profesores, los Ravenclaws y algunos más entre los que se encontraban Teodore Nott, Jamie Black, Hermione, etc fruncieron el ceño.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Qué quieres ser cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -Preguntó Andromeda.

-Quiero ser... Todavía no lo sé.

¿Tienes novio? -preguntó un Hufflepuff.

-De momento no.

Algunos chicos sonrieron.

Si eso es todo yo me siento.

Bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Parvati.

A la tarima subió un chico de piel oscura, alto, musculoso, pelo negro y ojos castaños.

-hola personas de diferentes tiempos. Mi nombre es Dean Thomas. Mis padres son muggles aunque creo que mi padre era mago pero abandonó a mi madre antes de que yo naciera.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos en la sala y hubo algunas miradas de desdén hacia el chico del escenario.

Soy un orgulloso León.

La casa escarlata y dorada vitoreó escandalosamente.

Tengo 15 años por lo tanto estoy en quinto curso.

No soy prefecto ni juego al quidditch. Aunque para el otro año tal vez me presente a las pruebas para cazador.

Formo parte del ED y mi patronus es un hipopótamo.

-me gusta ese patronus es gracioso. -Dijo Canuto riendo.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué quieres ser cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -Pregunto Tonks.

-quiero ser auror.

-¿Tienes novia? -Pregunto una chica de Slytherin.

-De momento no aunque prefiero a las chicas de mi edad y tiempo.

Algunos en la sala Rieron a carcajadas.

-Si eso es todo yo me despido. Mandó un beso al frente y se sentó en la mesa de los leones.

A la tarima subía un chico alto, fuerte, pelo color arena y ojos color avellana.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Seamus Finnigan. Soy irlandés. Mi madre es bruja y mi padre es muggle. Tengo 15 años por lo tanto estoy en quinto curso. Soy un orgulloso Gryffindor.

Los de la mesa mencionada aplaudieron y gritaron felices.

-No soy prefecto ni juego al quidditch. Formo parte del ED mi patronus es un zorro.

-Me gusta ese patronus. -Dijo Lily.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué quieres ser cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -Preguntó Franck Longbottom.

-Mientras no quiera ser un pirómano en potencia... -Dijo Ron.

-Podría dedicarse a fabricar bombas. -Dijo Harry.

-Por qué decís eso? -Dijo Sirius riendo.

-Porque en casi todas las clases hace explotar cosas. -Contesto Remus riendo también. -Todavía no tengo claro lo que quiero ser. Tal vez auror o un inefable.

-¿Tienes novia? -Pregunto una chica de Gryffindor.

-De momento no pienso en esas cosas.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie contestó.

-Pues si eso es todo yo me despido.

El chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a Dean en la mesa Gryffindor.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:

Todo el mundo sabe que los personajes son de la magnífica J. K. Rowlin.

Yo los utilizo para entretenerme.

Hay bombones donde elegir

Después de que los ánimos se calmaran, alguien subió a la tarima.

Era una chica bajita, delgada, vestía una camiseta azul y unos pantalones negros, pelo castaño y ojos color miel. La chica sonreía coqueta.

Hola castillo de Hogwarts mi nombre es Lavender Brown. Tengo 15 años por tanto estoy en quinto curso. Mis padres ya se han graduado. Pertenezco a la casa de los valientes.

Los Gryffindor aplaudieron y gritaron eufóricos.

Formo parte del ED. Mi patronus es un colibrí . No soy prefecta ni juego al quidditch. Odio pociones. Se me da fatal.

Muchos asintieron estando de acuerdo con ella.

-Normal con Quejicus como profesor... -dijo James.

Algunos se rieron. Ambos Snape Fulminaron al merodeador con la mirada.

-No tengo ninguna asignatura favorita.

Los profesores, los Ravenclaws y algunos más entre los que se encontraban Teodore Nott, Jamie Black, Hermione, etc fruncieron el ceño.

¿Alguna pregunta?

¿Qué quieres ser cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -Preguntó Andromeda.

-Quiero ser... Todavía no lo sé.

¿Tienes novio? -preguntó un Hufflepuff.

-De momento no.

Algunos chicos sonrieron.

Si eso es todo yo me siento.

Bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Parvati.

A la tarima subió un chico de piel oscura, alto, musculoso, pelo negro y ojos castaños.

-hola personas de diferentes tiempos. Mi nombre es Dean Thomas. Mis padres son muggles aunque creo que mi padre era mago pero abandonó a mi madre antes de que yo naciera.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos en la sala y hubo algunas miradas de desdén hacia el chico del escenario.

Soy un orgulloso León.

La casa escarlata y dorada vitoreó escandalosamente.

Tengo 15 años por lo tanto estoy en quinto curso.

No soy prefecto ni juego al quidditch. Aunque para el otro año tal vez me presente a las pruebas para cazador.

Formo parte del ED y mi patronus es un hipopótamo.

-me gusta ese patronus es gracioso. -Dijo Canuto riendo.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué quieres ser cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -Pregunto Tonks.

-quiero ser auror.

-¿Tienes novia? -Pregunto una chica de Slytherin.

-De momento no aunque prefiero a las chicas de mi edad y tiempo.

Algunos en la sala Rieron a carcajadas.

-Si eso es todo yo me despido. Mandó un beso al frente y se sentó en la mesa de los leones.

A la tarima subía un chico alto, fuerte, pelo color arena y ojos color avellana.

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Seamus Finnigan. Soy irlandés. Mi madre es bruja y mi padre es muggle. Tengo 15 años por lo tanto estoy en quinto curso. Soy un orgulloso Gryffindor.

Los de la mesa mencionada aplaudieron y gritaron felices.

-No soy prefecto ni juego al quidditch. Formo parte del ED mi patronus es un zorro.

-Me gusta ese patronus. -Dijo Lily.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué quieres ser cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -Preguntó Franck Longbottom.

-Mientras no quiera ser un pirómano en potencia... -Dijo Ron.

-Podría dedicarse a fabricar bombas. -Dijo Harry.

-Por qué decís eso? -Dijo Sirius riendo.

-Porque en casi todas las clases hace explotar cosas. -Contesto Remus riendo también. -Todavía no tengo claro lo que quiero ser. Tal vez auror o un inefable.

-¿Tienes novia? -Pregunto una chica de Gryffindor.

-De momento no pienso en esas cosas.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie contestó.

-Pues si eso es todo yo me despido.

El chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a Dean en la mesa Gryffindor.


	31. Chapter 31

Los restantes de la segunda.

Todavía quedaban la segunda generación en la mesa pero ninguna se decidía a subir a la tarima. Entonces uno de ellos subió a la tarima y cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podía verse a una chica bajita, delgada, pelirroja y ojos castaños.

Hola personas de Hogwarts mi nombre es Tracy Davis. Mis padres son Darius y Karin Davis de soltera Stern.

Los mencionados sonrieron felices.

-Tengo quince años por lo tanto estoy en quinto curso. Mi casa es la verde y plata.

Los Slytherins vitorearon pero no mas que los padres de la chica que sonreían con orgullo.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son pociones y encantamientos. No sé realizar un Patronus.

No soy prefecta ni juego al quidditch pero me encanta animar a mi casa.

Daphne y Astoria se rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Sabes lo que quieres ser de mayor?

Voy a dirigir contigo los negocios papá.

Él sonrió feliz.

-¿Tienes novio cielo?

-No tengo mamá.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie dijo nada.

-Pues que pase el siguiente.

Tracy bajó de la tarima y sentó al lado de su madre en la mesa de las serpientes.

Nadie más quiso presentarse y tras hablar con Dumbledore los que quedaban en la mesa se sentaron en las mesas de sus respectivas casas.

Solo quedaron tres personas en la mesa de la segunda generación.

Entonces una de las tres personas subió al podio y cuando el hechizo se desvaneció se podía ver a...


	32. Chapter 32

Bombón y buscador.

En el centro del podio había un joven alto, delgado, musculoso, pelo negro y ojos negros.

Muchas chicas y algunos chicos suspiraron y otros gruñeron con fastidio.

-Se parece a Snape. -Dijo Kingsley.

Muchos rieron.

-El chico es mucho más guapo que el profesor. -Dijo Lee.

-Hola colegio Hogwarts mi nombrre es Victor Krum y me han invitado a venirr.

Mi colegio es Dunstrann y visité Hogwarts durrante el torrneo de los trres magos. Fui uno de ellos.

Tengo veinte años y vivo en Bulgarria.

Soy buscadorr prrofesional y juego en la selección de mi país.

-Tienen alguna prregunta?

-¿Tienes novia? -Preguntaron muchas.

-De momento no.

La mayoría sonrieron.

-¿Es verdad que en tu colegio se estudian las artes oscuras?

Victor asintió.

-¿Alguna prregunta?

Nadie preguntó nada.

Victor se despidió y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

Ron frunció el ceño y miró al otro lado y se topó con Harry y Charlie que se besaban. El pelirrojo miró a Ron que apartó la mirada.


	33. Chapter 33

Dos bellezas rubias

A la tarima subió una persona. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció se podía ver a una chica preciosa. Alta, delgada, rubia con el pelo hasta la cintura y ojos azules. Los chicos la miraban embobados.

-Hola Hogwagts mi nombge es Fleur de la Court. Soy fgancesa y estudié en Beus Batons. Tengo veinte años y pagticipé en el togneo de los tges magos. Me mudé a Ynglategga paga tgabajag en Ggingots.

-Me gusta tu acento. -Comentó Tonks.

-Ggacias.

Soy un cuagto beela. -¿Alguna pgegunta?

-¿Querrías salir conmigo preciosa?

-Oh William. Cgeí que no me lo pedigías nunca.

Ella se acercó a él y se besaron apasionadamente.

Se quedó sentada en el regazo de Bill y la otra persona subió al escenario.

En la tarima había una niña igual a Fleur pero con los ojos marrones.

Bon jour Hogwagts me llamo Gabrielle de la Court tengo diez años y no sé que mas decig.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado inglés cielo? -Preguntó Andromeda.

-Me enseñagon mi padge y mi hegmana.

-¿Sabes lo que quieres ser de mayor? -Preguntó Molly.

Me gustagía seg cuidadoga de niños.

-Ya puedes venig a sentagte.

Gabrielle obedeció y se sentó con su hermana.

La mesa vacía desapareció y el director se levantó.

-Vamos a cenar y mañana podrán presentarse los jóvenes de la tercera generación.

Dio dos palmadas y la cena apareció y todos se pusieron a comer y a hablar entre ellos.


	34. Chapter 34

Saltándose las reglas

En la mesa de Gryffindor estaban charlando animadamente.

-James: Cuéntanos algo que hayas hecho cachorro.

-Harry: Esto fue un accidente pero es gracioso. El día de mi selección Dumbledore nos advirtió que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido y nos dijo que allí nos esperaba una muerte dolorosa. Ron y yo nos perdimos y Filch nos encontró intentando abrir la puerta del pasillo prohibido.

-Canuto: ¿Descubristeis lo que había?

-Harry: Ahora llego allí.

-Oliver: En su primera clase de vuelo, se peleó con Malfoy por la recordadora de Longbottom. El Slytherin la cogió y se fue volando. Harry se elevó también. Malfoy tiró la recordadora y antes de que cayera al suelo Harry la atrapó. La profesora McGonagall le pilló, fue a clase a buscarme y ¿Sabéis que dijo?

-James: ¡Cuéntamelo por favor!

-Oliver: Dijo: Wood te he encontrado un buscador.

-James: ¡Estoy alucinado! ¡Lo conseguiste en tu primera clase!

-Ron: Malfoy se cabreó porque a Harry le regalaron la mejor escoba del mercado.

-James: ¿Me la enseñas?

-Harry: Ya no la tengo. Pero ya llegaremos allí.

-Neville: Malfoy le retó a un duelo y Ron y El aceptaron. Por una serie de circunstancias Hermione y yo fuimos con ellos. Malfoy no vino y le dijo a Filch que estarían allí. Corrimos y abrimos una puerta.

Harry: La del pasillo del tercer piso.

Neville: Y allí había un perro enorme que tenía tres cabezas.

-Canuto: ¡Alucinante!

Ron: Una vez nos cubrimos con la capa invisible, y Peebes pasaba por allí y Harry le hizo creer que era el varón sanguinario.

Lunático: Esa sí que es buena cachorro.

James: ¿Cómo no se nos ha ocurrido a nosotros hacer eso?

Fred: en segundo, Harry y Ron vinieron al colegio en un coche volador.

Canuto: ¡yo quiero Lunático!

James: ¡Y yo!

Harry: en tercero me dieron el mapa del merodeador, fui a Hogsmeade sin permiso, entré en la casa de los gritos y ayudé a escapar a Sirius volando en un hipogrifo.

Ron: En ese año su escoba se fue contra el sauce boxeador.

James: Supongo que se hizo pedazos.

Oliver asintió.

Harry: Pero en Navidad, Sirius me regaló la mejor escoba del mundo. La Saeta de fuego. Y la tengo aquí. Mañana os la enseño.

Todos gritaron emocionados y los merodeadores saltaban.

Charlus: Eso son demasiadas aventuras.

Dorea: Me alegro de que ayudaras a tu padrino.

Harry: Siempre.

James: !Mi hijo es genial!

Sirius: ¡mi ahijado es la hostia!

Charlie: Eres el mejor amor.

El dragonolista besa a Harry con suavidad en los labios mientras le acaricia el pelo y la cara con dulzura.

Los demás en la mesa miran incómodos.

Los gemelos carraspean para llamar la atención de los enamorados haciendo sonrojar a Harry y Charlie los mira con el ceño fruncido.

Después coge la mano de su novio y la acaricia con el pulgar con ternura.

Ginny los mira molesta. Remus se da cuenta de esto, y la fulmina con la mirada.

George: en cuarto, se enfrentó a un dragón, se sumergió en el lago y saco a mi hermano ron y a la hermanita pequeña de Fleur y se enfrentó a más criaturas dentro de un laberinto.

Lili: ¡Eso es horrible!

James: Menos mal que sigue vivo.

Hermione: Y en quinto creó un ejército ilegal de defensa porque la profesora de este año no está cualificada y no tiene ni idea de enseñar.

Sirius: Es un digno merodeador.

Lunático: Y que lo digas.

James: Es que es un Potter.

Harry: Y los Potter somos los mejores.

James: Así se habla cachorro.

Lily: Te metes en demasiados problemas.

Harry: Yo no me meto en problemas. Los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí.

Canuto: Dice la misma frase que su padre.

Sirius: Tal para cual.

El director se levantó y dijo:

-Ya es hora de irse a dormir.

Todos ovedecieron, algunas parejas se daban los últimos besos de buenas noches, y todos se fueron a la cama y se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio preguntándose si se presentarían sus hijos o nietos e incluso biznietos.

Nota: Y en el siguiente... ¡Ya empiezan las presentaciones de la tercera generación!

Habrá muchísimos personajes OC.

Y parejas inesperadas... o no tanto... ¿Quién sabe lo que me pasa por mi mente alocada.


	35. Chapter 35

Dumbledore, deje que me jubile

La mañana llegó, y todos se levantaron ansiosos y espectantes. Ocuparon sus sitios y comenzaron a desayunar.

Algunos comían como si no hubiera mañana o como si les fueran a robar la comida. Y otros miraban a la mesa de la tercera generación, como si allí hubiera una bomba que pudiera explotar.

Terminaron de desayunar en un tiempo récord, el director hizo desaparecer los platos y dio permiso para que comenzaran las presentaciones.

A la tarima subieron dos personas. Cuando el hechizo que hacía que se vieran borrosos se desvaneció, podían verse dos chicos Altos, musculosos, con pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte negras, uno llevaba una camiseta naranja con un pegaso y otro una camiseta azul con un lobo aullando.

-Vosotros sois Weasleys. -Dijo Molly muy segura.

Los gemelos tenían el pelo castaño rojizo, y los ojos color chocolate, sonreían de manera traviesa.

-Es más, yo diría que sois hijos de uno de los gemelos. -Prosiguió la señora Weasley.

-Estás en lo correcto abuela Molly. -Dijo el gemelo de la izquierda.

-Esta mujer lo sabe todo.-Dijo Bill a su madre de manera afectuosa.

-¿De quién sois hijos? -Preguntó George impaciente.

-Cuando digamos nuestros nombres, lo vas a saber.

-Yo soy George Liam Weasley. -Dijo el gemelo de la derecha.

-¡Sois hijos de Fred! -Dijo George sonriendo.

Fred se había puesto colorado y no sabía dónde meterse.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Preguntó Ginny.

-Es fácil. Fred y yo decidimos que cuando tuviéramos hijos, yo le pondría al mío su nombre, Y él le pondría el mío a su hijo.

-¿Sois hijos de Fred entonces? Preguntó lee.

-por supuesto que sí. -Dijo el gemelo de la izquierda.

-¿quién es vuestra madre? -Preguntó Katie.

Los gemelos sonrieron pero no contestaron en vez de eso uno de los gemelos dijo:

-Mi nombre es Jonah Lee Weasley.

-¿le has puesto mi nombre a uno de tus hijos? -Preguntó Lee Jordan incrédulo.

-Eso parece... -Dijo Fred.

-Nuestros padres como ya sabéis son Fred Weasley, y Lee Jordan.

En la sala se hizo el silencio y se oyó un golpe seco. Fred se había desmayado de la impresión.

-El primero que se desmaya de la segunda generación. -Dijo Liam.

-A ver quien más pierde el conocimiento. -Secundó Jonah.

-¿Soy vuestro padre de verdad? ¿estáis de broma? -Preguntó Lee tembloroso. Después de que Percy reanimara a Fred.

-Nosotros no bromeamos con eso. -Dijo Jonah sonriendo.

Fred miraba a Lee con la boca abierta.

-¡Vamos, llevas enamorado de él desde hace tres años y medio! ¡ Bésale de una vez! -Exclamó George.

-¡Tú también Lee que sabemos que llevas enamorado de Fred mucho tiempo. -Dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Los dos chicos se acercaron el uno al otro, y se dieron un tímido beso en los labios. Algunos abuchearon y entonces se dieron un verdadero beso apasionado.

-Creíamos que no os lo diríais nunca. -Dijo Oliver fingiendo molestia.

-Ya era hora. -Dijo Charlie. Tus lamentos me llegaban hasta Rumanía hermano.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?-Preguntó Fred.

-Me encantaría. Le respondió Lee sonriendo.

Los chicos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y sus hijos continuaron su presentación.

-A mi me llaman Liam para no confundirme con el tío George.

-Y a mí me llaman Jonah para no confundirme con papá

-Tenemos 26 años.

-Fuimos miembros de la casa escarlata y dorada.

La mesa de la casa mencionada aplaudió y gritó. Los gemelos Weasley hicieron salir fuegos artificiales de sus baritas y también un león dorado con la melena roja.

-no fuimos prefectos ni premios asnales.

-Sería una deshonra.

-¡Bien dicho!-dijeron Fred y George.

-Fuimos golpeadores. Y antes de entrar en el equipo, comentábamos los partidos.

-nos encanta hacer bromas. Formamos parte de los nuevos merodeadores.

-Señor director, deje que me jubile ya. -Dijo la profesora McGonagall suplicante.

-No sea así profesora si nos adora.

-Somos sus alumnos favoritos.

Todos en la sala se reían.

-Trabajamos en una de las tiendas de sortilegios Weasley.

-La empresa ha crecido muchísimo. Hay tiendas en todas partes del mundo.

-Es mucho mejor que todas las tiendas de bromas.

Fred y George se abrazaban emocionados.

Molly sonrió y a regañadientes aceptó que fue una buena idea.

Los gemelos Jordan se pusieron serios.

-Nuestro padre Fred, murió en la batalla de Hogwarts y no pudimos conocerle.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

La señora Weasley sollozaba abrazada a su marido que también lloraba. Todos los hermanos Weasley lloraban, pero el que más lloraba era George que se abrazaba a su hermano como si ya se hubiera ido.

Media hora después, cuando ya todos se habían calmado, y Fred le había asegurado más de 50 veces a su gemelo que eso no pasaría, que cambiarían las cosas. Los chicos pudieron seguir su presentación.

-Los padrinos de Jonah son tío Ron y Alicia Spinnet.

-Y los padrinos de Liam son Angelina y Oliver.

Los mencionados sonrieron y les dieron las gracias a los futuros padres.

-Mi patronus es un mono. Y el de Jonah es una comadreja.

-Has tenido buenos descendientes sobrino. -Dijo Gideon.

-Me alegro de que sean bromistas. -Secundó Fabian.

Los gemelos Jordan hicieron reverencias.

-¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó una chica de rravenclaw.

-Si tenemos.

-Se presentarán más tarde.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie dijo nada. Así que los chicos bajaron de la tarima y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus padres y su familia.


	36. Chapter 36

Pero si iba a casarse con una quaffle

Al escenario subieron dos personas, una era muy pequeña.

Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podían verse una chica que llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño de aproximadamente dos años.

La chica era de estatura media, delgada, pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

-Se parece a Katie. -Comentó Angelina.

La cazadora escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Hola Hogwarts del pasado mi nombre es Martha Wood. Mis padres son Oliver Wood y Katie Bell.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Katie y yo?

-Creo que le ha dado un cortocircuito.

-Teníamos claro que iba a casarse con una quaffle.

-Ya lo teníamos todo planeado.

-Sería una preciosa quaffle roja y la boda se realizaría en el campo de quidditch del colegio.

-Pobre quaffle.

-¡Gemelos Weasley a callar!

-Lo sentimos capitán.

Fred y George agacharon la cabeza y se quedaron callados.

-¿Cómo haces eso cielo? -Preguntó la señora Weasley asombrada.

-Les amenazo con entrenamiento de más.

Molly sonrió complacida.

-Capitán ¿vas a decirle algo a Katie? ¿O vas a esperar hasta que te hagan buscador titular?

Oliver palideció con lo que Harry le había dicho. Se levantó y sin decir nada, besó a Katie.

-Me gustas desde el primer partido que jugamos juntos. ¿Saldrías conmigo Kat?

Ella asintió y se besaron de nuevo.

-Tengo veintidós años. Fui Ravenclaw.

La mesa azul aplaudió con fuerza. Katie y Oliver sonreían orgullosos.

-Mis padrinos son Liane y Percy.

Los nombrados abrazaron a los padres con fuerza.

-Mi patronus es un tigre.

Fui prefecta pero no premio anual. Fui cazadora en el equipo de quidditch desde mi segundo año.

Oliver lloraba emocionado.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. No fuera a mandarles dar vueltas al campo.

-Trabajo en el departamento de deportes del ministerio.

Martha cogió al niño en brazos y dijo:

-Este es mi hijo. Tiene dos años y se llama Fabian Liam Weasley.

El niño era pelirrojo de ojos azules. Sonreía y saludaba con la mano.

Jonah se levantó y fue a la tarima. Besó a Martha en los labios y cogió al niño en brazos.

-¡Weasley! -Bramó Oliver.

-Feorge tengo la sensación de que voy a sufrir mucho.

-Rezaré a Godric, a los santos merodeadores y a Merlín por ti.

-¡Más te vale que cuides a mi pequeña! Si no... estarás dando vueltas al campo hasta que un ciego atrape la snitch.

Jonah asintió aterrorizado.

-¡Y tú Frederic no creas que vas a salvarte!

-Lee amor tengo mucho miedo.

El chico besó a Fred con cariño.

Oliver se sintió satisfecho y abrazó a Katie.

-Llevamos casados un año. -Dijo Martha.

Oliver fulminó a Jonah con la mirada.

La pequeña familia se despidió y se sentaron en la mesa del León.

Al escenario subió una persona, cuando el hechizo se desvaneció se podía ver a un chico alto, musculoso, pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Mark Wood. Como ya sabéis, mis padres son Oliver y Katie Wood.

La chica sonrió porque le gustaba como sonaba su nombre junto al apellido de el chico del que estaba enamorada.

-Tengo 24 años y fui un orgulloso León.

La mesa mencionada aplaudió efusivamente aunque no más que sus padres.

-No fui prefecto aunque si fui premio anual. En quidditch jugué como guardián y fui capitán.

Oliver volvió a llorar de emoción.

-Mi patronus es un zorro.

Algunos sonrieron.

-Mis padrinos son Lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson.

Los mencionados les agradecieron a los padres.

-Juego como guardián en el puddlemere United, del que papá es el entrenador.

-¡Lo he conseguido! -Gritó Oliver saltando por toda la sala. 10 minutos después, cuando Oliver se calmó, su hijo pudo continuar su presentación.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja? -Pregunto Percy.

-Por supuesto que tengo. La conoceréis cuando se presente.

Katie sonreía complacida.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Como nadie dijo nada, el chico bajo y se sentó junto a su hermana en la mesa de Gryffindor.

A la tarima subió una chica bajita, delgada, con el pelo negro y los ojos castaños. Sonreía dulcemente.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Tania Wood. Tengo 16 años y pertenezco a la casa amarilla.

Los tejones aplaudieron alegres a su nuevo miembro.

-Juego al quidditch como guardiana y soy la capitana.

Oliver no cabía en sí de gozo.

-No soy prefecta porque también hago algunas travesuras con mis amigos.

Los bromistas le sonrieron y ella se ruborizó.

-Mi patronus es una golondrina. Cuando sea mayor quiero ser medibruja.

-Eso está muy bien cielo. -Le dijo su madre con cariño. -Así podrás curarles las lesiones a tus hermanos.

-Mis padrinos son Charlie Weasley y Alicia Spinnet.

Charlie y Alicia se levantaron para abrazar a Katie y Oliver por hacerles el honor de ser los padrinos de su hija.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡Si alguien le pregunta a mi pequeña si tiene novio, está enamorada o algo por el estilo...! ¡Le meteré el palo de la escoba por sitios insospechados! -Dijo Oliver muy serio.

-No te preocupes papi, no tengo pareja de momento.

-Así me gusta princesa.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada así que la chica bajó de la tarima y se sentó con su familia. Oliver la abrazó protectoramente Y fulminaba con la mirada a todo el que se atreviera a mirarla.


	37. Chapter 37

Gracias Sev

Al escenario subieron dos personas. Un chico y una chica.

El chico era alto,musculoso, pelo negro y ojos grises azulados.

La chica era bajita, delgada, pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

El chico sonreía y la chica miraba al frente seria aunque no hostil.

-hola Hogwarts del pasado y más pasado. Mi nombre es Edward Severus Snape, aunque todo el mundo me llama Teddy.

Muchos en la sala palidecieron de espanto.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe en la sala. Severus Snape, el estricto e imperturbable profesor de pociones, se había desmayado.

-¡Por las barbas más lustrosas de Dumbledore! ¡Él también se ha desmayado! Ahora le debo diez galeones a mi padrino. Aunque si le he dicho que soy su hijo, no sé como va a reaccionar cuando sepa todo lo que tenemos que decir. lo mismo le da un infarto.

Tras que Ninphadora reanimara a Severus, Sirius preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso de las barbas de Dumbledore?

-Es como decir "Por las barbas de Merlín" pero con Dumbledore.

Muchos rieron.

-Mi padre como ya habréis deducido es Severus Snape y el nombre de mi madre lo dirá mi hermana.

-hola a todos. Mi nombre es Lilian Eileen Snape, aunque todo el mundo me llama Lily. Menos mamá cuando se cabrea. Entonces dice nuestro nombre completo.

-Gracias Sev por ponerle mi nombre a tu hija. Es una cosa preciosa. -Dijo lily mientras abrazaba primero al Severus joven y después al más mayor.

Después, se sentó en su sitio junto a James.

-¿quién es vuestra madre? -preguntó Tonks muy curiosa.

-¿Alguien reconoce esto? -preguntó Lily sonriendo.

Y entonces los gemelos cambiaron el color de su pelo. él se lo puso azul y ella de varios colores como el arcoiris.

-¿Vuestra madre es Tonks? -Preguntó Charlie muy tranquilo.

Los chicos asintieron.

-¡Lo sabía Severus! ¿Lo has visto? ¡Tenemos dos hijos! -Chilló Tonks extasiada.

La mujer se levantó y se acercó al Severus más mayor sin tropezarse ni una vez. Algo sorprendente.

Agarró al hombre del cuello de la camisa y le besó.

Él se dejó besar y participó del beso. Abrazó a la mujer y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-¿Por qué pareces tan tranquilo? -preguntó Sirius que estaba casi verde a Charlie.

-Porque he tenido muuuchos años para hacerme a la idea de que Phady estaba enamorada del profesor Snape.

-¿Phady? -Preguntó Andromeda.

-Intenté varias combinaciones con su nombre y como ustedes ya la llamaban dora, seguí buscando hasta que phady le gustó. Y me dejó llamarla así.

Tonks sonrió satisfecha.

-Mi hermana y yo tenemos veintiséis años.

-¿Más gemelos? -Preguntó Ginny.

-En realidad, somos mellizos. Aclaró Teddy.

-Mi casa es la de las serpientes.

La mesa mencionada aplaudió al chico.

Snape le miraba lleno de orgullo.

-Fuy prefecto.

-prefecto perfecto. -Dijeron muchos de la tercera generación.

Teddy sonrió.

-Y premio anual.

-Premio asnal. -Volvieron a decir.

-no jugué a Quidditch porque saqué la torpeza de mamá. Aunque las pociones se me han dado siempre genial y ahora soy pocionista.

Snape parecía que iba a estallar de orgullo.

El chico que hasta ahora había estado muy alegre se puso serio.

-Me hubiera encantado que mi padre pudiera haberme enseñado pociones. pero desgraciadamente, Voldemort mandó a su asquerosa serpiente matarlo y murió en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Tonks lloraba abrazada al Severus más mayor mientras Lily Evans abrazaba sollozando al Severus más joven.

Un cuarto de hora después pudieron continuar. Aunque las chicas no los soltaron.

-Mi patronus es un lince. -Dijo Teddy.

su madre sonrió orgullosa.

-me llevo muy bien con los hijos de mi padrino que es... Harry Potter.

Ambos Severus miraban a su hijo como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas más.

-¿Ahora es cuando me dices que es una broma verdad?

-Ahora te digo que no es ninguna broma y mi madrina es narcisa Malfoy.

la mujer le hizo un movimiento de cabeza dándole las gracias.

-¿Cómo que ese chico es tu padrino? ¿Por qué?

-Mamá dijo que fue tu deseo antes de morir. Siempre lo protegiste entre las sombras por tu amiga lily a pesar de que su padre no te trató bien.

Harry estaba estupefacto. no podía revatirle al chico porque en el fondo de su ser aunque no le gustara, sabía que tenía razón.

-Sirius tío. ¿Es normal que me sienta como una auténtica mierda? -Susurró James.

-Te entiendo Cornamenta. Yo también me estoy sintiendo así.

Cuando ambos Severus pudieron calmarse, su hija se presentó.

-Mi casa es Hufflepuff.

La mesa mencionada vitoreó.

-Ya me esperaba que fueras Gryffindor. -Dijo Severus todavía muy pálido.

-no te preocupes papá. No tendrás ese problema.

El hombre suspiró aliviado. El Severus joven seguía sin poder decir nada.

-Fui prefecta aunque no premio anual.

-¡prefecta imperfecta! -Gritaron algunos.

-Mi patronus es una cierva.

Severus y Lily Evans sonrieron.

-Jugué al quidditch como golpeadora.

-Aunque no lo parezca, tiene muchísima fuerza. -Comentó Jonah.

-Mis padrinos son Draco Malfoy y Minerva mcGonagall.

Ambos le agradecieron a la pareja por ser los padrinos de su hija.

-Trabajo como auror con mamá.

Tonks la miró resignada.

-¿Alguna pregunta? -Preguntó Teddy.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Se interesó su abuelo Ted.

-Claro que sí.

-Se presentarán pronto.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada así que los chicos se reunieron con su familia.


	38. Chapter 38

Nuestras maravillosas estrellas.

A la tarima subió otra persona de muchas.

El hechizo se desvaneció y podía verse a un chico alto, muy musculoso, pelo castaño y ojos azules.

-Es como Shaclebolt. -Dijo Fabian.

-Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Sirius Acturus Black.

-¿Le has puesto mi nombre a uno de tus hijos? -Preguntó Canuto a su hermano.

-¿Como sabes que es hijo mío?

-Tiene esa sonrisita tuya que tanto me exaspera. -Contestó el mayor de los Black sonriendo.

-tengo veintitrés años.

-Es muy sexi. -Se escuchó en la sala.

El comentario provenía de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

La chica que lo había dicho, se tapó la cara muy sonrojada.

-Mi casa fue la verde y plateada.

La casa mencionada aplaudió con orgullo.

-Mis padres son Regulus Black...

-¡lo sabía! ¿Has visto Reggie? ¡He acertado!

-Ya me he dado cuenta. -Comentó su hermano sonrojado.

El Regulus mayor sonreía feliz.

Alguien deseaba ser el otro padre del chico. No sabía si tener esperanzas. Habían tenido algo de jóvenes y de vez en cuando se encontraban pero... No estaba seguro de nada.

-Me alegro de poder conocerte al fin tío Sirius. -Dijo el chico. Mi padre dice que soy como tú solo que Slytherin.

-¿Por qué no me conoces? -Preguntó Sirius mortificado.

-Durante el quinto año de Harry Potter, Voldemort le mandó visiones falsas sobre ti siendo torturado y fue a salvarte con sus amigos. Hubo una batalla en el departamento de misterios y Bellatrix te mató. Después, en la batalla de Hogwarts, murió tío Remus protegiendo a unos niños.

La mayoría en la sala estaba llorando. Jamie y Terry se aferraban a sus padres temblando.

Harry miraba horrorizado a las dos versiones de su padrino mientras era consolado por su padre y su novio.

hubo un confuso lío de abrazos y lloros durante una hora hasta que se calmaron.

-Siempre dije que Trixie estaba loca. Pero nadie me creyó. -Dijo Canuto con el ceño fruncido.

-También decías que existían los cazadores de sombras y los semidioses. -Le recordó James.

-Eso me pasa por leer tantos libros. -Refutó Sirius.

-Los libros son malos. -Comentó Canuto muy serio.

-Son objetos del mal. -Aportó su sobrino.

-¡No digáis tonterías! -Gritaron muchos Ravenclaws.

-Están contaminados. -Sollozó Acturus dramáticamente sobre el hombro de Canuto.

-Los hemos perdido. -Sollozó también el Sirius joven.

La profesora McGonagall puso orden y el muchacho siguió con su presentación.

-Mi otro padre es Kingsley Shaclebolt.

-¿Quéeeeeee? -Preguntaron ambos Sirius muy asombrados.

-¿Después de todo han tenido descendencia?

-Ya era hora. -Volvieron a decir.

Regulus quería preguntar cómo sospechaban eso. Pero debido a las sonrisas maniáticas que tenían, prefería no saberlo.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas de golpe cuando unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron contra la silla y una voz ronca y profunda le decía al oído:

-Ya es hora de formalizar esta relación. ¿No te parece mi sexy Slytherin?

Kings si que sabía cómo excitarle. Casi gime ante esas palabras. logró contenerse y asintió.

El musculoso auror lo levantó en brazos y lo besó.

Después sin darle tienmpo a replicar, lo sentó en su regazo.

-Y se pasan tooodo el día así. Uno en brazos del otro. -Comentó Acturus.

Jamie y Terry se miraron con sonrisas cómplices.

Las versiones jóvenes de Regulus y Kingsley, sonreían y se besaban también.

-Fui prefecto y premio anual. Aunque no entiendo como ha pasado eso si formo parte de los nuevos merodeadores.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo. -Le dijo Sirius a las dos versiones de su hermano.

Ambos Regulus asintieron pero siguieron besando a sus respectivos Kingsleys.

-Jugué a Quidditch como golpeador.

Sus familiares aplaudieron efusivamente.

Mi patronus es un guepardo como el de padre.

-¿Tu tío me enseñó a realizar un patronus? -Preguntó el joven Regulus.

-Te enseñaron él y el primo Terry.

-Me gusta ese patronus. -Dijo Canuto. Es un felino. Como el león de Gryffindor.

Regulus no dijo nada. Estaba ocupado en no gemir ante las atenciones que le sometía Kingsley.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿De qué trabajas? -Preguntó Andromeda.

-Soy auror. Aunque también llevo parte de los negocios de los Black. Jamie lleva la otra parte.

Sus respectivos padres sonrieron.

-¿Quiénes son tus padrinos? -Preguntó Kingsley joven.

-Son tía Phadi y mi padrino sería Severus Snape pero como no está pues... No tengo exactamente un padrino.

Tonks y ambos Severus les agradecieron a los padres por ser los padrinos del muchacho.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Jamie.

-Mi prometido es Liam.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala y entonces ambos Regulus comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Después de un rato, los dos Sirius y James los siguieron.

Acturus los miraba estupefacto.

El joven Regulus se acercó a Liam y lo abrazó riendo.

-Según los antiguos supuestos pensamientos de mis padres, la familia Weasley es la primera de la lista con la que no debemos casarnos y mi hijo lo ha hecho.

-Estoy tan orgulloso... -Decía Canuto llorando de la risa.

-¡¿Eso es bueno? -Preguntó Liam muy confuso.

Después de diez minutos pararon de reír. El mayor de los Regulus miró a Liam y dijo:

-Mi hijo te ha elegido y si él está feliz, yo también lo estoy. Pero si dañas a mi pequeño... sabrás de qué es capaz Regulus Acturus Black.

El joven asintió temeroso.

Acturus sonreía satisfecho.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿Quieres dejar a ese chico y ocupar mi cama? -Preguntó una Ravenclaw.

Acturus la miró muy pálido.

-No gracias. Podrías ser mi abuela. Y acabas de traumatizarme.

Todos rieron y Acturus bajó corriendo de la tarima a los brazos de Liam donde se refugió aliviado.

-No pasa nada amor. Esa chica no te tocará. -Murmuraba el chico acariciándole el pelo mientras le besaba.

a la tarima subieron tres personas.

Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, se podía ver a dos chicas y un chico.

Las chicas eran idénticas. Altas, atléticas, curvilíneas, pelo negro azulado y ojos grises.

el chico era alto, delgado, pelo rubio y ojos castaños.

-Hola Hogwarts. -Dijo el chico.

-Mi nombre es Merak Orion Black. mis padres son Regulus y kingsley Black.

los mencionados les sonrieron.

Tengo diecisiete años por tanto estoy en mi último año de Hogwarts.

Merak se quitó el flequillo de los ojos de un soplido y continuó:

-mi casa es Gryffindor.

La mesa mencionada aplaudió con ganas.

Los padres del chico le sonrieron y ambos Regulus levantaron el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

No soy prefecto pero sí premio anual.

-¡Premio asnal! -Gritaron los gemelos Jordan a coro.

-Juego a Quiddich como cazador.

Su familia le sonrió.

-Mi patronus es un león.

Los Gryffindors golpearon la mesa y gritaron orgullosos.

Merak se sonrojó.

-mis padrinos son Andromeda y mi abuelo Orion.

la mujer sonrió agradecida a ambas versiones de su primo.

-Soy un animago. Mi forma es esta:

El chico cerró los ojos y se transformó en un enorme oso panda.

-¡Me encanta! -Gritó Canuto muy emocionado.

Los demás miraban al oso con la boca abierta de asombro.

Merak volvió a su forma humana y al ver las caras de la gente se echó a reír.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Hay más animagos en la sala? -Preguntó Sirius muy curioso.

-Por supuesto que sí. Se irán presentando y podréis verlos.

La gente sonrió.

-¿De mayor vas a ser auror verdad? -Preguntó Un Ravenclaw.

-Quiero ser medimao.

-me parece muy bien hijo. -Opinó el Regulus más mayor.

El otro Regulus asintió de acuerdo.

-¿Tienes pareja cielo? -Preguntó Andromeda cariñosamente.

-Estoy enamorado pero... No soy correspondido.

-Oh cariño. Encontrarás a la persona perfecta para ti. -Comentó Andromeda convencida.

El chico sonrió a su madrina y dijo:

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó nada así que el chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de su primo Jamie.

Las gemelas dieron un paso adelante y la de la derecha dijo:

-Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Sadira.

-y el mío Sagitta.

-Nuestros padres son Regulus y Kingsley Black.

-Sí que aprovecharon el tiempo. -Se burló Sirius.

Un hechizo de Regulus pasó rozándole la cabeza.

-Tenemos veinte años.

-Mi casa en Hogwarts fue Slytherin. -Dijo Sagitta.

-Y la mía Ravenclaw. -Prosiguió Sadira.

Las águilas y las serpientes armaron un tremendo escándalo entre aplausos y gritos.

Sus padres sonreían orgullosos.

-En Quidditch jugamos como buscadoras.

-Si no fuera por los colores de las casas, no sabríamos quien había atrapado la snich. -Dijo otra persona.

Las gemelas sonreían.

-Fuimos prefectas aunque no premios anuales.

-Prefectas demasiado perfectas. -Dijo un chico de la tercera generación.

-mi patronus es una liebre. -Contó Sadira.

-Y el mío es una avestruz.

-Es un patronus genial. -Comentó Fabian riendo.

la chica le sonrió.

-Nuestros padrinos son Lucius y Narcisa.

Los mencionados inclinaron la cabeza y sonrieron.

-Estamos aprendiendo animagia.

-mis asignaturas favoritas son todas menos historia de la magia. -Comentó Sadira.

-Las mías son Transformaciones y defensa.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tenéis pareja? -preguntó Lucius antes de que a algún idiota se le ocurriera pervertir a sus dulces e inocentes ahijadas.

-El novio de Sagitta es Mark Wood.

El chico saludó con la mano a las gemelas.

-la novia de Sadira no está aquí. Estudia en España. Se llama Alexia.

-¿Qué tal te trata ese Wood? -Preguntaron lucius, ambos Kingsley y ambos Regulus.

-Como a una princesa. -Respondió Sagitta con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿De qué trabajáis? -Preguntó Harry.

-hola tío Harry. -Dijeron las gemelas risueñas.

El chico saludó con la mano.

-Trabajamos en un horfanato para niños magos.

Muchos pusieron cara de tristeza.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿Tenéis más hermanos? -Preguntó Severus.

-Somos solo nosotros cuatro. -Respondió Sadira.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta?

Ninguno preguntó nada así que las gemelas Black se sentaron con su familia.

-Son nuestras maravillosas estrellas. -le dijo Regulus a Kingsley sonriendo.

El auror sonrió y se besaron.

Lucius miraba fijamente a Mark para ponerlo nervioso.

Se iba a divertir de lo lindo atemorizando al chico Wood.

Sonrió malvadamente y siguió mirando al muchacho que ya comenzaba a removerse inquieto en su sitio.


	39. Chapter 39

Las expresiones de un Malfoy.

A la tarima subió un chico. Cuando el hechizo desapareció, podía verse a un chico alto, algo pálido, delgado pero con músculos, rubio platino y ojos grises.

-Claramente es un Malfoi. -Dijo Narcisa.

El chico de la tarima sonrío.

Lucius analizaba al chico.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves abuelo?

-De momento sí.-Dijo el mayor de los Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Mi padre es Drako Malfoy.

-Y tu madre claramente soy yo.-Dijo Pansy con suficiencia.

Scorpius puso una cara de horror.

-No gracias. Mi madre no eres tú.

Draco sonrió aliviado.

-¿Cómo que no? Si estamos prometidos desde que éramos pequeños.-Dijo Pansi enfadada.

-¡Parkinson! Deja que mi nieto siga presentándose. -Ordenó Lucius.

-Tengo 17 años. Por tanto estoy en mi séptimo año.

Los Malfoy sonreían radiantes.

-¿Quién es tu madre? -Preguntó Draco.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

Zabini sonrío burlonamente a su amigo.

-Mi casa es Slytherin.

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió al chico.

Los Malfoy estaban muy orgullosos.

Soy prefecto y premio anual.

-Me alegro mucho cariño. -Dijo Narcisa muy orgullosa.

-Juego al Quidditch como cazador. Y hemos ganado casi todos los partidos.

Draco levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Bien hecho. -Dijo Lucius.

-Mi patronus es un canguro.

Algunos en la sala rieron.

-Mis padrinos son... Blaise Zabini y mi tía Daphne.

Lucius abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Estás diciendo que tu madre es mi Astoria? -Preguntó el padre de la chica.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Malfooooooy! -Bramó el señor Greengrass.

-¿Ahora es cuando tengo que salir corriendo verdad? -Preguntó Drako más pálido de lo normal.

-Será mejor que si lo hagas. -Contestó Harry. Ese hombre no parece muy amigable.

El rubio tragó saliva y salió corriendo justo en el momento en el que el padre de Astoria lanzaba varios hechizos. El chico los esquivaba como podía, pero el mayor era más rápido que él.

-¡Basta! -Exclamó Astoria.

Su padre se sentó y un rato después Draco hizo lo mismo.

-Me alegro de ser tu madre. -Le dijo Astoria a su hijo sonriendo.

-¿tenéis alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas del colegio? -Preguntó Daphne.

-Estudiaré medimagia y me encargaré de los negocios de la familia.

Su padre y su abuelo levantaron el pulgar.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Tonks.

-Sí. Es un chico. Aunque no sé si será mejor que os enteréis cuando él se presente.

-Yo quiero saberlo ahora. -Le dijo su madre.

-os voy a dar una pista. Sólo diré que es un Potter.

-¿Quéeeeee? -Preguntó Charlus.

Lucius se puso más pálido de lo normal. Después se puso verde y más tarde gris.

-Creo que voy a vomitar. Dijo Draco.

Su padre asintió de acuerdo con él.

Harry tenía la cabeza entre los brazos y reía silenciosamente.

-¿Ahora viene cuando nos dices que es una broma verdad? -Preguntó Draco.

-Lo siento padre pero no es ninguna broma.

-¿Un Potter? ¿Pero por qué un Potter? -Murmuraban Lucius y su hijo.

James y su padre estaban también bastante pálidos. Pero preferían hablar cuando el novio del chico Malfoy se presentara.

También les había impresionado. Pero si su familiar había elegido a Scorpius, por algo será.

-También tiene parte de Weasley. -Dijo canuto.

-No ayudas Sirius. -Le dijo Narcisa.

El joven animago sonrío.

Lucius tenía una cara de un color indescriptible. Y al final... Se desmayó.

-¡Lucius se ha desmayado! ¡ increíble! -Dijo James.

-¿No te ha echado ningún hechizo, o te ha dado algún tipo de poción? -Preguntó Drako.

-Claro que no papá.

Narcisa reanimó a Lucius. Éste al mirar a su nieto casi se echa a llorar.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó nada así que el joven se sentó junto a su padre.

-Hay alguna posibilidad de que dejes a ese Potter? -Preguntó Drako esperanzado.

-Lo siento papá pero no.

Drako sólo asintió.

Después fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

El ojiverde le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

Nota: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.

Intento corregirlas, pero muchas se me pasan.

Y recordad queridos lectores que los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowlin.

¿Qué habríamos hecho nosotros sin harry?


	40. Chapter 40

El desmayo es hereditario. Al parecer.

A la tarima subió una persona. Cuando pudieron ver quien era, algunos sonrieron por el parecido con uno de sus amigos.

El chico era alto, con facciones aristocráticas, pelo castaño, ojos color café. Saludó con la mano y sonrió tímidamente.

las mujeres de la sala le miraban enternecidas.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Frank Teodore Nott. Uno de mis padres es Teodore Nott como ya habréis supuesto.

-¿Y quién es tu madre? -Preguntó Adrian pucey.

Más o menos se hacía una idea de quién podría ser.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta padrino.

Adrian chocó las manos con Teo.

-Tengo diecinueve años y estudio pociones. Teniendo en cuenta mi ascendencia, es un milagro que se me den bien. Al profesor casi le da un ataque cuando entré en su clase. Dijo algo así como: por favor otro no. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

-Pero si Snape no da clase. -Dijo Luna confusa.

-pero el profesor estuvo en clase con mi padre.

Algunos se rieron.

-Ni que tu otro padre fuera Longbottom para que yo tuviera que ponerme así.

El chico de la tarima sonrió.

-¿Cómo va a ser longbottom su padre? -preguntó una Slytherin con desdén.

-Mejor él que tú. -Respondió Blaise en voz baja.

-Fui a Ravenclaw.

La mesa mencionada aplaudió y su abuela sonrió muy orgullosa.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas fueron herbología y pociones.

-Buena elección. -Dijo Adrian.

-no fui prefecto ni premio anual. Tampoco jugué al quidditch. Volar se me da fatal como a papá.

-Pero si a Nott se le da muy bien volar. -Dijo una Ravenclaw coqueta.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que no tenga dos padres? Vosotros habéis deducido que tengo padre y madre.

-¿Y tu otro padre es...? -Preguntó Teo entrecerrando los ojos.

-El chico del que llevas enamorado desde tercero.

-¿Y ese quién es? -preguntó Daphne muy curiosa.

-Pues claramente es Neville. -Dijo Luna con la mirada perdida.

-Mi madrina es muy lista. -Dijo Frankie sonriendo.

A Blaise y Draco les dio un ataque de risa y se cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Preguntó Teo muy cabreado.

-Que y ya ent entendemos por qué el pro profesor Snape estaba tan preocupado.

Neville estaba mirando al frente con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Él también estaba enamorado de Teo pero no creía que el Slytherin se fijara en él nunca.

-¿Nev estás bien? -Le preguntó Ron moviendo una mano delante de su cara.

-Tengo un hijo con Nott. -Dijo el chico.

-En eso te equibocas papá. Somos tres.

El Gryffindor abrió mucho más los ojos y se desmayó.

Teo se acercó corriendo al lado de Neville.

-¿Nev te has hecho daño? -Le preguntó después de despertarle.

-A lo mejor es como ese cuento muggle donde el príncipe besa a la princesa para que despierte. -Dijo el señor Nott divertido.

Lo cierto era que no le importaba con quién saliera su hijo. Siempre que fuera feliz.

-Si sirve de algo, estoy despierto. -Comentó Neville sonrojado.

-Eso no lo tengo muy claro. -Dijo Teo sonriendo.

-Claro que est...

El Gryffindor se vio interrumpido a media frase por unos labios cálidos y dulces.

-Ahora sí. -Dijo el Slytherin satisfecho.

Frankie carraspeó y continuó su presentación.

-Mi patronus es un labrador.

Teo sonrió.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja cielo? -Preguntó su abuela.

-Estuve saliendo con una chica alemana un tiempo pero no salió bien.

-No pasa nada cariño. Ya encontrarás a alguien. -Dijo Alice sonrieno.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó así que el chico se sentó al lado de su padrino.

A la tarima subieron dos personas. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podían verse a un chico y una chica.

la chica era bajita, rellenita, cara redonda, ojos oscuros y pelo castaño.

El chico era un poco más alto que la chica, pelo castaño y ojos negros.

-Hola Hogwarts. Nosotros somos Alice y Danny Nott Longbottom. -Dijo la chica.

-Tenemos dieciséis años. -Continuó Danny.

Neville sonreía encantado desde los brazos de Teo.

-Vamos a sexto curso.

-Alice fue a Gryffindor y yo a Slytherin.

las mesas mencionadas aplaudieron y gritaron con fuerza. Intentando hacer más ruido que la otra.

Cuando la sala quedó en silencio los chicos continuaron.

-No somos prefectos ni jugamos a quidditch. -Dijo Alice.

-A ella pociones se le da bastante mal. Creo que al profesor Snape le daría un ataque.

El hombre asintió.

-danny tiene la memoria de papá Nev para las contraseñas.

Muchos le sonrieron compasivos.

-los padrinos de Alice son Draco y Ginny.

-Y los de Danny son Harry y Daphne.

Todos les agradecieron a los padres.

-Ninguno tenemos pareja.

-Eso espero. Nadie tocará a mi inocente princesita. -Dijo Teo serio.

La muchacha se sonrojó.

-El patronus de Danny es un alce y el mío una oveja.

-¿Qué queréis hacer cuando salgáis de Hogwarts? -Preguntó Frank.

-Yo quiero ser profesora de herbología como papá.

-Y yo quiero aprender los negocios familiares.

Teo sonrió muy orgulloso a sus hijos.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Que os ha dado a la tercera generación con los gemelos y mellizos? -Preguntó Ginny sonriente.

-Pues... aún quedan más. Hay incluso trillizos. -Dijo Alice.

Dean silvó impresionado.

Nadie preguntó nada más así que los chicos bajaron de la tarima y se sentaron uno a cada lado de su hermano mayor.

Nota: Adoro a Nev y Theo juntos.


	41. Chapter 41

¿Apostamos?

El director se puso de pie y la sala quedó en silencio.

-Ahora vamos a comer y después continuaremos con las presentaciones. Seguro que tenéis hambre.

Muchos Weasley y la mayoría de los Black asintieron ansiosos con la cabeza.

La comida apareció en los platos y todo se pusieron a comer y hablar.

-Harry: ¿con quién creéis que terminarán casados los demás?

-Parvati: Yo creo que Ron con Lavender.

-Lavender: Y Hermione con Krum.

-Ginny: Ron y Hermione se casarán entre ellos.

Los mencionados miraron a la pequeña de los Weasley con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hermione: no digas tonterías.

-Ron: no me casaré con ella. Sólo somos amigos.

-Fred: yo pienso igual que mi hermanita.

George asintió de acuerdo con su gemelo.

-Charlie: esa relación se huele desde Rumanía.

Ron y Hermione resoplaron y miraron para otro lado.

-Fred: 10 galeones a que se casan.

-Parbati: acepto.

Los dos se dieron la mano sellando el pacto.

-Lavender: yo creo que Ginny va a casarse con dean.

-Padma: a lo mejor se casa con Michael.

-Ginny: eso son tonterías. No me casaré con ninguno de los dos.

-Justin: con Harry tampoco. Yo estoy seguro de que Charlie y él tendrán bastantes hijos.

Fred y George asintieron de acuerdo con el Hufflepuff.

-Hanna: yo creo que Finnigan terminará casado con una de las gemelas Patil.

El irlandés miró a las gemelas y les guiñó un ojo.

Alguien se puso celoso por ese gesto.

-Michael: ¿y con quien se casará Luna?

Todos miraron a la mencionada que miraba fijamente a la pared.

-Luna: espero tener por lo menos dos hijos.

Harry y Ginny le sonrieron.

-Blaise: a lo mejor Pansy se casa con Crabe o Goile.

-Drako: o se casa contigo.

-Blaise: no es mi tipo.

-Pansy: tú tampoco me gustas Zabini. No te lo tengas tan creído.

-Crabe: a mí tampoco me gusta. Se enfada demasiado.

-Gregory: A mi tampoco, no tiene paciencia.

Pansy: ¿quién os creéis vosotros que sois? A mí tampoco me gustáis ninguno. Sois demasiado feos.

-Gregori: pero por lo menos a nosotros nos soportan.

-Millicent: a mi Gregory me parece bastante guapo.

El chico se sonrojó.

-Pansy: es perfecto para ti. Tú tampoco eres muy agraciada.

-Terry: déjala en paz que ella no te hadicho nada.

-Jamie: además, tienes cara de dogo.

La chica le iba a contestar, pero una mirada fulminante de Drako, le hizo retroceder.

-Harry: Jamie tío esa ha sido muy buena. Yo también pienso que tiene cara de dogo. Además es insoportable.

El pequeño licántropo sonrió ampliamente.

-Luna: a lo mejor dean y Seamus se casan entre ellos.

Los mencionados se atragantaron con el zumo de calabaza.

-Fred: ¿Tú qué opinas amor?

-Lee: yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Muchos asintieron.

-Seamus: sois idiotas. No hay manera de que algo así ocurra. Él y yo sólo somos amigos y nada más.

Dean asintió de acuerdo con él.

-Harry: lo que os haga felices.

Después, Ron, Neville y él sonrieron cómplices. Compartían un secreto.

El director se levantó cuando desapareció la comida y le dio paso a la siguiente presentación.


	42. Chapter 42

Ojos grises

Alguien se levantó y subió a la tarima.

Al desaparecer el hechizo se veía a un chico alto, musculoso, pelo negro ondulado y ojos grises. Tenía porte aristocrático y vestía pantalones negros, camiseta azul y una túnica negra abierta.

Muchos y muchas suspiraron.

-Seguro que es un Black. -comentó Andromeda.

El chico sonrió y al hacerlo se le marcaban hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Hola querido Hogwarts.

La voz del chico era ronca y sensual.

Algunas ya babeaban.

-Mi nombre es Aiden Regulus Black.

Jamie sonrió y Terry se ruborizó.

-Mi padre y mi tío ya saben de quien soy hijo.

Muchos se giraron a mirar a los hermanos Black Lupin pero no mostraban ninguna expresión que les diera una pista.

-Tengo diecinueve años, estoy estudiando para ser auror.

-¿Está buenísimo verdad? -Se oyó la voz de un chico de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando le miraron el chico sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

-No he mentido. El chico está muy bueno.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo.

Jamie gruñó por lo bajo.

-Mi casa fue Gryffindor.

La mesa escarlata aplaudió con fuerza.

-¡Ese es mi nieto! -Gritaron ambos Sirius y los dos Remus.

-Fui prefecto y premio anual.

-Es muy apegado las reglas. -Comentó alguien de la tercera generación.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Canuto puso cara de horror.

-Me encantan las artes marciales.

-Es bastante bueno. -dijo Jonah.

Aiden sonrió complacido.

-¿Que son las artes esas? -preguntó un Slytherin.

-Lucha muggle. -respondió Dean.

Algunos sangre puras arrugaron la nariz con asco.

-En quidditch jugaba como golpeador.

-La profesora McGonagall decía que soy igual de bruto que mi abuelo Sirius.

Los merodeadores sonrieron y chocaron puños.

-¿Quién es tu padre? -Preguntó Harry.

-Es Terry. -contestó Jamie.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -cuestionó Ron.

-Porque hay una saga llamada Covenant que a Terry le encanta y decidió que si tenía hijos les pondría el nombre de los hermanos San Delphi.

-Esos si que están buenos. -dijeron varias chicas.

Jamie asintió de acuerdo.

-Mis padrinos son Astoria Malfoy y mi tío Jamie.

La menor de los Greengrass se sorprendió pero le dio las gracias a Terry.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas eran transformaciones y defensa.

-Y runas antiguas, aritmancia...

-¡Cierra la boca Merak!

-Vale no te enfades.

Aiden le fulminó con la mirada y continuó hablando.

-Mi patronus es un lobo al igual que mi forma animaga.

Todos se quedaron asombrados viendo al enorme lobo negro que había delante de ellos.

-Es precioso. -Comentó Charlie.

El chico volvió a su forma humana y dijo:

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Quién es tu madre? -Preguntó Ginny.

-Eso lo dirá mi hermano.

-¿Tienes pareja? -interrogó Sirius.

-En este momento no.

Muchos sonreían.

-¡Quitad esa sonrisa de la cara panda de pervertidas y degenerados! ¡No vais a acercaros a mi sobrino! ¿Me habéis entendido?

Ellos asintieron.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie se atrevió a hablar así que Aiden se sentó al lado de su padre.

En la tarima había otra persona. Cuando pasó el efecto del hechizo podía verse a un chico alto, delgado, pelo rubio rizado y ojos grises. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa que hacía que se le marcasen hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-¡Joder que buenos están los Black. -Exclamó el mismo Gryffindor que había piropeado a Aiden.

-No alimentes aún más su ego. -se quejó Mark

-Hey gente. ¿Qué tal os va?

A McGonagall le dieron ganas de salir corriendo. Era como Sirius pero en rubio. O puede que incluso peor.

-Mi nombre es Deacon Sirius Black.

-¿También es un nombre de los de esa saga? -Preguntó Justin.

Terry asintió.

-Tengo diecisiete años y soy un orgulloso León.

Los Gryffindors estaban eufóricos.

Los merodeadores no cabían en ellos mismos de orgullo.

-Mis padres son Terry Black y Daphne Greengrass.

Los mencionados se sonrojaron.

-Me cae bien. -Dijo el señor Greengrass a su hija.

-No fui prefecto ni premio anal.

-¡Deacon! -Exclamó Aiden.

El menor tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza.

-En quidditch juego como cazador.

Canuto y James sonrieron.

-Minnie dice que soy peor que el abuelo Sirius.

-¡Señor Black! -Gritó la profesora de transformaciones.

Los Black la miraron.

-Deacon Black. -aclaró la mujer.

-Lo lamento profesora.

No parecía sentirlo para nada.

-No me gusta estudiar aunque saco buenas notas.

Terry frunció el ceño.

-Mirad esto.

El chico se transformó en un enorme perro lanudo de color dorado.

-Estoy orgulloso. -dijo Sirius.

Deacon volvió a su forma humana y sonrió.

-Mi patronus es un perro enorme.

El patronus se acercó a Aiden que tuvo que apartarse.

Su hermano rió.

-Mis padrinos son Harry y Tracy.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a sus padres.

-¿Qué quieres ser cuando salgas del colegio? -preguntó Reggie.

-Jugador de quidditch profesional.

-Seguro que lo consigues. -le dijo Harry.

-¿Tienes pareja? -preguntó un Ravenclaw.

-Soy un alma libre.

El chico que preguntó se relamió y Deacon le guiñó un ojo.

-Deacon. -le advirtió Aiden.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie dijo nada y el chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

Daphne se levantó y se sentó junto a Deacon.

Terry la sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Nota: Harry potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowlin.

Aiden y Deacon tampoco son míos. Pertenecen a Jennifer L. Armentrout y su saga Covenant me encantó.

Aiden y Deacon son los hermanos S.T. Delphi.


	43. Chapter 43

Buena genética.

Al escenario subió otra persona. Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto, la mayoría de la población masculina y parte de la femenina dejaron de respirar.

La chica era alta, delicada, pelo largo y rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos azules y sonrisa dulce.

parecía una princesa.

-hola a todos. Mi nombre es Victoire weasley.

-¡Una Weasley rubia! -Exclamó Fabian.

-Ya lo he visto todo. -Secundó Gideon.

-Mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley.

los mencionados se besaron.

Molly estaba radiante. Le encantaba que sus hijos le dieran nietos. Cuantos más mejor.

-¡Dejad de mirar a mi pequeña con lascibia! -Gruñó Bill.

Victoire le sonrió.

Los que la miraban embobados no consiguieron apartar la mirada.

-Tengo veintitrés años y estoy prometida.

-¿Quién es el infeliz que quiere quitarme a mi princesita? ¡Me lo voy a cargar! ¡Voy a mandarle a San Mungo! ¡Un viaje solo de ida!

-Eso ya lo hiciste papá.

-No me esforcé lo suficiente si aún sigue en pie.

Muchos en la sala se extremecieron. No les gustaría estar en el lugar de aquel tío.

-Fui a Gryffindor.

La mesa de los leones aplaudió eufórica.

-Hay demasiados leones. -Se quejó Blaise en voz baja.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-Ahora estoy estudiando para ser medibruja infantil. Me encantan los niños.

las mujeres sonrieron tiernamente.

Fui prefecta y premio anual.

Bill y Percy estaban radiantes de orgullo.

-No jugué a quidditch. No se me da muy bien.

-Igual que a Percy. -Dijeron Fred y George.

-¡Dejad de meteros con vuestro hermano! -Bramó la señora Weasley.

Los gemelos agacharon la cabeza.

-La abuela da mucho miedo. -Comentó liam en voz muy baja. No fuera a ser que le escuchara Molly.

-pasé dos años estudiando en Beux Batons pero decidí hacer el resto en Hogwarts.

-¿Cuál te gustó más? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Cada una es especial a su manera.

Me gustaría conocer la escuela de magia francesa.

-Estás invitada a venig cuando quiegas. -Ofreció Fleur.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-mis asignaturas favoritas fueron Transformaciones y pociones.

Fleur estaba muy contenta.

-Mi patronus es un pavo real.

-Es precioso. -Comentó Susan admirada.

Victoire sonrió.

-Mis padrinos son tío Charlie y tía Gabrielle.

Charlie abrazó a su hermano tirándolo al suelo.

Gabrielle fue más comedida.

-¡Quítate de encima que estás gordo! -Gritó Bill entre jadeos.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-¡Quítate! ¡Me vas a aplastar!

-¿Harry estoy gordo cariño?

-Por supuesto que no. Eres muy...

-¿muy qué amor?

Harry se sonrojó.

-¡Cuñadito díselo antes de que muera asfixiado!

-Amor eres muy sexi. Tienes muy buen cuerpo.

Charlie le sonrió a su novio y se quitó de encima de su hermano.

Después, cogió a Harry en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas y lo besó.

Bill se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo y se sentó junto a Fleur.

-Pobge William. Cgeí que tendgíamos que despegagte del suelo con una espátula.

El chico la miró impresionado.

Los bromistas se reían sin parar.

Los gemelos Weasley chocaron los cinco con su cuñada.

-Sigue con tu presentación cielo. le dijo Bill a su hija.

-Soy una octava parte beela.

-¿Quién es tu prometido?

la chica respiró hondo y dijo:

-MiprometidoesTeddy.

-¿Lo puedes repetir cielo? -Pidió Arthur.

-Mi prometido es Teddy.

Bill le mandó una mirada asesina al chico que se escondió detrás de su tío Charlie.

-¡Edward Severus Snape! ¡Vas a conocer la furia Weasley como se te ocurra hacer sufrir a mi pequeña!

Tedy asintió dócilmente.

Después Bill sonrió con dulzura y dijo:

-Dale un abrazo a tu suegro.

El Slytherin palideció y se agachó detrás de sus padres.

-¡William Arthur Weasley! ¡Deja a mi hijo en paz. -Bramó Severus.

-Solo quiero machacarlo un poco. Nada más.

Hubo un duelo de miradas entre Snape y Bill. ninguno apartó la mirada.

Al final, ganó Molly.

La mujer gritó y puso orden. Todos volvieron a sus sitios.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie tenía preguntas para la chica así que ella también se sentó junto a su padre para que no sacara la furia Weasley.

-pobrecito mi ahijado. A mí también me daría miedo enfrentarme a Bill.

-Yo te protegeré. Soy tu caballero sin armadura.

La pareja rió.

-¿Jamie a quién miras? -Preguntó James.

-No miro a nadie. -Contestó el chico sonrojado.

-La vista se te va a la mesa de las serpientes. -Comentó Canuto.

-¿hay alguien que te llame la atención?

-C cla claro que n no.

-Dejad a mi hijo en paz. -Dijo Lunático.

Jamie le dio las gracias.

-Si le gusta algún Sly, ya nos enteraremos. -Continuó diciendo el Remus joven.

-¡papá! -Protestó Jamie.

Algunos rieron. Iban a seguir con la conversación pero en la tarima había ya otra persona.

jamie agradeció que alguien se presentara.

La persona que había subido a la tarima era una chica alta, atlética, pelirroja de ojos azules.

muchos se quedaron mirándola sin parpadear.

-¿Os gusta lo que veis? -Preguntó la chica.

Los gemelos Jordan levantaron el pulgar.

-Mi nombre es Dominique Weasley. Mis padres son Bill y Fleur.

-También eges pgeciosa.

La chica le sonrió a su madre.

-Tengo veinte años. Estudio psicología muggle.

-Me gusta esa profesión. -Dijo Percy.

-Yo no estudié en Beux Batons ningún curso. mis siete años los pasé en Hogwarts. Mi casa fue Ravenclaw.

-los águilas aplaudieron sonoramente a su nueva miembro.

-Fui prefecta aunque no premio anual. Me gusta hacer bromas con mis primos.

-¡Excelente! -Gritaron los gemelos Preuet.

-Jugué a quidditch como guardiana.

-¡Así se hace! -Exclamó Ron.

-Mi asignatura favorita fue historia de la magia.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron muchos atónitos.

-Es muy interesante.

-¿Estás de coña no? -preguntó Sirius.

-En absoluto.

-Eres muy rara. -Comentó Jonah.

-Eso me lo dices a menudo.

-Y no me he equivocado.

Dominique le sacó la lengua a su primo.

-Mi patronus es un cisne.

-Es magavilloso. -Dijo Gabrielle asombrada.

-mis padrinos son tío George y Hermione.

bill se escondió detrás de su madre por si acaso a su hermano le daba también por tirarlo al suelo como había hecho Charlie.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tú no tienes pareja verdad pequeña? -preguntó su padre esperanzado.

-Lo siento papá pero sí tengo.

-Mis pequeñas. -Se lamentó Bill. No las conozco y ya se han hecho mayores.

Algunos rieron.

-¿y quién es tu pageja cielo?

-Aún no se ha presentado. Cuando se presente os diré quién es.

-¿Bill también lo ha mandado a San mungo? -Preguntó Fred.

Dominike asintió.

-pobre chico. -Comentó Ron por lo bajo.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó nada más así que la chica se sentó junto a los gemelos preuet.

A la tarima subió otra persona. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podía verse a un chico alto, musculoso, rubio y ojos azules.

La mayoría de la población femenina y parte de la masculina babeaban.

-hola a todo el que está en esta sala. Mi nombre es louis William Weasley. Mis padres son Bill y Fleur.

-¿Tenemos más hijos? -preguntó Fleur.

-yo soy el último.

Bill asintió aliviado.

-Tengo dieciocho años. Estudié seis años en Beux Batons y el séptimo en Hogwarts.

Fleur y su hermana sonrieron.

-Mi casa fue Hufflepuff.

Los tejones aplaudieron con fuerza.

-No fui prefecto ni premio anual. Tampoco jugué a quidditch aunque la posición de cazador se me da bastante bien.

Su familia le miraban orgullosos.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas eran Defensa y encantamientos.

-Aburrido. -Se quejó liam.

Louis le lanzó un hechizo púrpura que no le dio por muy poco.

-Mi patronus es un tigre.

-Grandioso. -Comentó Percy.

-Mis padrinos son Victor Krum y tía Ginny.

Los mencionados sonrieron a los padres.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué estudias ahora?

-Voy a ser rompedor de maldiciones como papá.

Bill le sonrió a su hijo.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Ginny.

-De momento no. Estuve con alguien en Francia pero no salió bien.

-No te preocupes cielo. -Dijo Molly. Ya encontrarás el amor.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie hizo ninguna pregunta así que el chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Teddy.

-Qué guapos son los Weasley de la Court. -Comentó alguien.

-Es que tenemos buenos genes. -Respondió Dominique risueña.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

Nota: ¿A quién miraba Jamie?


	44. Chapter 44

Mío.

La sala quedó en silencio y tres personas se dirigieron a la tarima.

las personas que había en el escenario eran tres chicos.

los tres eran altos y bastante musculosos.

El de la derecha tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos grises, el del medio tenía el pelo negro y los ojos castaños y el de la izquierda tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos color caramelo.

-¿Sois trillizos? -Preguntó James.

Los chicos asintieron.

-pobre el que haya tenido que criarlos. Seguro que estaría muy estresado. -Comentó Andromeda.

-Hola a todo el que está en esta sala. Mi nombre es Dante Taurus. -Dijo el chico de la izquierda.

-Yo me llamo Tommy Regulus. -Comentó el del medio.

-Y yo soy William Sirius. Aunque todo el mundo me llama Will.

-¿Sois Blacks? -Preguntó Remus.

-Uno de nuestros padres es Jamie. -Contestó Tommy.

-No has perdido el tiempo hermano.

-Pues todavía tenemos más hermanos. -Comentó Will sonriendo.

-¿Cuantos? -Preguntó Jamie pálido.

-Tres más. -Respondió Tommy.

-¡Ostia puta Jamie! ¡Tienes tu propia manada. -Exclamó Canuto.

-Así nos llama papá. Su manada. -Dijo Dante.

Jamie sonrió.

-¿Quién es vuestro otro padre? -Cuestionó Terry.

-Somos los trillizos Zabini. -Comentó Will como si nada.

Blaise abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Voy a tener seis hijos con él? -Preguntó señalando a Jamie.

-Y luego decías de los Weasley. Pero tú has ido por el mismo camino. -Comentó Teo.

Jamie miraba a Blaise sin parpadear. Los licántropos al igual que los lobos, tenían una sola pareja hasta que morían. Y cuando sus hijos dijeron que su pareja sería Zabini, su instinto lupino se disparó. Quería olfatearlo, acariciarlo, lamerlo...

El chico intentó controlarse respirando hondo. Si iba allí y hacía aquello, espantaría al Slytherin. Tenía que ser paciente.

-¿En serio Blaise? ¿Con un licántropo? -Interrogó Pansy incrédula.

-Eso parece. -Contestó él con simpleza.

-¡Eres un sangre pura! ¡Y esos niños son una averración!

-¡Parkinson estás hablando de mis hijos! ¡Así que te sugiero que cierres la boca!

la chica iba a replicar pero Draco la cortó:

-¡Basta Pansy! Si él es feliz, no debería de importarte con quien se case.

Lucius miraba impresionado y horrorizado a su hijo.

-Pero el señor tenebroso... -Continuó Parkinson.

-¡Ese es un loco con aires de grandeza! Intenta promulgar la pureza de sangre cuando él es un mestizo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -preguntó un chico horrorizado.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Gritó Mulciver.

-Es muy cierto. Es un mestizo. -Corroboró Regulus.

Muchos seguidores de Voldemort miraban a Regulus y Draco espantados.

El director mmandó callar a todos, cuando la sala estuvo en silencio la presentación continuó.

-Tenemos diecinueve años. -Dijo Dante.

-Tommy estudia para ser auror, Dante se prepara para llevar los negocios de los Zabini y yo estudio para ser medimago como papá Blaise.

-¿Voy a ser medimago?

Sus hijos asintieron.

Blaise sonreía emocionado. Sus amigos chocaron los cinco con él.

Una chica se acercó y le felicitó. Le tocó el brazo y fue subiendo poco a poco su mano.

-Creo que deberías parar.

-No pasa nada Blaise. Aún no estás con nadie. Todavía puedes disfrutar.

Jamie miraba como la chica tocaba a su futuro marido. Si bien este todavía no era nada suyo, al enterarse de que sería su pareja no podía evitar ser posesivo.

Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y un gruñido bajo salió de su pecho.

Los que sabían lo que pasaba cuando un licántropo sabía quien era su pareja miraban alarmados a Blaise y a la chica.

Jamie no quería asustar a su pareja pero no iba a permitir que esa chica lo tocara.

El lobo salió a la superficie y el chico volvió a gruñir.

Blaise se puso nervioso pero la chica no se daba por enterada.

El Slytherin intentó apartarla pero ella volvía.

Jamie se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa verde y plata.

-Esto no es bueno. -Comentó Will.

-Si papá se pone celoso... -Secundó Dante.

-Será mejor que te apartes. -Terminó Tommy.

Blaise miraba como el joven licántropo se acercaba. El chico parecía inofensivo hasta que el lobo se mostraba. Entonces era intimidante.

La chica miró a Jamie con miedo y se apartó de Blaise. pero el licántropo no parecía haberla visto.

-arriba. -Ordenó.

Blaise ovedeció.

Nadie hablaba ni se movía. Los amigos de Blaise miraban preocupados la escena.

Jamie empujó a Blaise contra la pared y se colocó delante de él.

-Mío. -Gruñó.

Con una mano hizo que el Slytherin echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

se acercó más a él pegando ambos cuerpos. Puso la nariz en el cuello del otro chico e inaló profundamente.

-mío. -Gruñó con la boca pegada en la garganta de Blaise.

Lamió allí donde palpitaba su pulso y gruñó bajito de satisfacción. Su sabor era lo mejor que había probado nunca.

Mordió con algo de fuerza un lado del cuello de Zabini. Salió un poco de sangre que el licántropo lamió.

-Eres mío. Solo mío. -Dijo gruñendo más fuerte.

Siguió lamiendo la herida hasta que se cerró.

zabini no quería moverse por si acaso. No había sentido más que una pequeña punzada de dolor pero no quería arriesgarse.

El lobo levantó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla del asustado Slytherin.

Jamie notó el miedo de su pareja. No quería que se sintiese así.

Miró hacia atrás y lanzó un gruñido de advertencia.

Volvió a girarse y abrazó al chico con suavidad.

Blaise se iba relajando poco a poco al percatarse de que no le haría daño. Empezaba a gustarle la sensación de tener al licántropo cerca.

Le fascinaba lo posesivo que era y le gustaba.

Blaise respiró hondo y dijo:

-Soy tuyo.

Contempló asombrado como el lobo se relajaba ante esas palabras. No dejaba de acariciarle, lamerle y olfatearle pero a Zabini eso no le molestaba.

Levantó una mano despacio para no inquietar al licántropo el cual, observaba los movimientos del Slytherin atentamente.

Blaise acarició despacio el pelo de Jamie dejando que se escurriera entre sus dedos. Con su otro brazo rodeó la cintura del más bajo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro hasta juntar sus labios.

El Slytherin gimió bajito por la intensidad del beso y Jamie gruñó satisfecho.

se separaron por falta de aire y Blaise dijo:

-Tú también eres mío.

Jamie lo miró por unos instantes y después asintió conforme.

Continuaron abrazados unos minutos más hasta que los ojos de Jamie volvieron a ser grises. Entonces ambos se movieron y se sentaron al lado de Terry.

Los demás en la sala se relajaron poco a poco.

Jamie había cogido la mano de Blaise y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Entonces ya sois pareja? -Cuestionó Draco curioso.

-Podría decirse que sí. -Comentó Blaise.

El licántropo se había tensado con la pregunta del rubio pero se relajó con lo que había dicho Blaise.

Sabía que tenían que conocerse y él estaba encantado con eso.

Quería ir con calma.

La chica que antes estaba tocando a Blaise le miró y guiñó un ojo.

Jamie gruñó en señal de advertencia.

Después miró a la tarima y con una mirada, les dijo a sus hijos que continuaran la presentación.

-Tommy y yo fuimos a Gryffindor.

La mesa escarlata aplaudió. Blaise hizo una mueca pero aplaudió también a sus hijos.

-Y yo fui a Slytherin. -Comentó Dante.

Los de esa mesa aplaudieron y gritaron.

-Will y Dante son licántropos.

-¿Cómo puede haber tal monstruo en Slytherin? -Cuestionó Alguien.

-Yo que tú me callaría. -Comentó Scorpius. Al que dijo eso, tío Jamie le rompió la mandíbula y tres costillas.

-¿Y nadie más protestó? -Preguntó Lunático.

-No se atrevieron. -Volvió a Decir Scorpius.

-¿Tío Jamie? -Preguntó Teo.

-Sí. -Dijeron muchos.

-¿Y qué tal lleváis que haya licántropos en el colegio? -Cuestionó Dumbledore muy curioso.

-Ellos son mejores personas que muchas de las que hay aquí. -Comentó Marck.

Remus sonreía radiante.

-Los tres jugamos a quidditch como cazadores. -Continuó Will.

-Yo fui el único de los tres que fue prefecto. -Comentó Dante.

-Prefecto imperfecto. -Dijeron muchos.

-Mis padrinos son tío Terry y Tonks. -Dijo Tommy.

-Los míos son Draco y Daphne. -Secundó Dante.

-Y los míos son Harry y Astoria. -Finalizó Will.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-Mi forma animaga es esta.

En lugar de Tommy había un precioso lobo color castaño.

-Papá Blaise es igual que Tommy pero más oscuro. -Contó Dante.

Blaise sonrió maravillado.

El chico volvió a su forma humana y sonrió.

-Nuestros patronus son lobos. -Dijo Will.

-¿Alguna pregunta? -Interrogó Tommy.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó Remus.

-Mi novia es Lilian. -Dijo Tommy.

Snape miró fijamente al chico y dijo:

-Más vale que trates a mi pequeña con el debido respeto Zabini. Si no...

El joven tragó saliva y asintió.

-No te preocupes papá. Me trata como a una reina.

Snape sonrió satisfecho.

-Yo no tengo pareja. -Contestó Dante.

-Mi pareja todavía no se ha presentado. -Respondió Will.

-¿Alguna pregunta más? -Cuestionó Tommy.

-¿Cuáles eran vuestras asignaturas favoritas? -Preguntó luna.

-A los tres nos encantaba cuidado de criaturas mágicas, defensa y transformaciones. -Respondió Dante.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

Nadie preguntó nada más así que los chicos se sentaron.

Tommy con lilian, Dante con sus padres y Will con Scorpius.

Otras tres personas subieron a la tarima.

Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, podían verse a dos chicos y una chica.

-¿Vosotros también sois trillizos? -Preguntó Lee.

Uno de los chicos negó.

La chica era bajita, atlética, pelo negro y ojos castaños.

Dio un paso adelante y habló:

-Hola personas de tiempos diferentes. Mi nombre es Isabelle Lira Zabini. Tengo quince años y soy una orgullosa tejona.

Sus padres aplaudieron junto con la mesa amarilla.

-No soy prefecta porque al igual que mis hermanos que no lo han dicho, me encanta hacer bromas.

Los bromistas aplaudieron.

-Mis asignaturas preferidas son cuidado de criaturas mágicas y encantamientos.

-Se le dan muy bien los hechizos. -Comentó alguien de la mesa de la tercera generación.

La chica sonrió.

-Juego a quidditch como buscadora.

Los fanáticos del juego aplaudieron. Ninguno más que James y Oliver que saltaban en sus asientos cada vez que mencionaban el deporte.

-Mis padrinos son Teo Nott y luna Lovegood.

Los mencionados agradecieron a Jamie y Blaise.

-Aún no sé realizar un patronus y puesto que no tengo el pequeño problema peludo, estoy aprendiendo animagia.

-¡Esa es mi nieta! -Gritaron Sirius y Canuto.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Jamie entrecerró los ojos mirando por toda la sala.

A ver quién se atrevía a preguntarle a su princesita si tenía pareja.

Blaise reía por la incomodidad de la mayoría.

-¿Qué quieres ser cuando salgas del colegio? -Preguntó Astoria.

-Jugadora profesional de quidditch.

Más gritos de alegría llenaron la sala.

-¿Tienes pareja cariño? -Preguntó Blaise.

Jamie frunció el ceño.

-Me gusta una chica. Pero todavía no somos nada.

-¿Está aquí?

-Aún no se ha presentado. -Comentó Tommy.

Isabelle le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó así que la chica bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Luna.

Los dos chicos dieron un paso a delante y el de la izquierda dijo:

-Hola Hogwarts. Somos los gemelos Zabini.

-Madre mía. -Murmuró Draco.

Los chicos eran altos, musculosos, pelo negro, el de la derecha tenía los ojos castaños y el de la izquierda grises.

-Mi nombre es Kevin Acturus. -Comentó el gemelo de la derecha.

-Yo soy Jason merak.

-Tenemos diecisiete años y somos Slytherins.

Los mencionados aplaudieron y gritaron.

-No somos prefectos ni premios asnales.

-Tampoco queremos serlo. -Secundó Jason.

-Sería una deshonrra para nosotros.

-Somos muy bromistas.

-Nos encanta el caos.

McGonagall se extremeció.

-Ambos jugamos al quidditch como golpeadores de vez en cuando. -Comentó Kevin.

-Por lo de ser licántropos y eso. -Secundó Jason.

Los fanáticos volvieron a gritar.

-Nuestras asignaturas favoritas son defensa y transformaciones.

-Pociones y herbología se nos da muy bien. Con los ingredientes correctos...

-Puedes crear lo que sea. Solo tienes que saber como reacciona cada cosa con diferentes ingredientes. -Dijo Jason orgulloso.

-Y tener cuidado con las cejas. -Murmuró Scorpius.

-Nuestros patronus son tigres.

-Tenemos pareja pero aún no se han presentado.

-Nuestros padrinos son Charlie Weasley y millicent.

Los mencionados sonrieron.

-¿Alguna pregunta? -Cuestionó Kevin.

-¿Qué váis a hacer cuando salgáis de Hogwarts? -Preguntó Jamie.

-Trabajaremos en una de las tiendas de sortilegios Weasley y llevaremos parte de los negocios Black.

Sus padres sonrieron.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie tenía preguntas que hacerles así que bajaron de la tarima y se sentaron al lado de Crabe y Goile.

Nota: Ay Blaise Blaise. No has perdido el tiempo.


	45. Chapter 45

Aficionados a las criaturas mágicas.

Dos personas se dirigieron al escenario. Cuando subieron y el efecto del hechizo pasó podían verse a dos chicos altos, delgados, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules. El de la derecha tenía una sonrisa soñadora.

-Son hijos de Luna. -Comentó Harry.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-Yo me llamo lysander. -Dijo el gemelo de la izquierda.

-Y yo soy Lorcan.

-Nuestro apellido es Scamander.

Un joven de la mesa de Ravenclaw se sonrojó.

-¿Como el escritor de Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos? -Preguntó Zacharias Smith.

-Es mi abuelo. -Comentó el joven de la mesa azul.

-¿Y tú eres...? -Interrogó el señor Lovegood.

-Soy Rolf Scamander.

Luna se ruborizó.

-¿Entonces sois mis hijos?

-Claro papá.

-Y como ha dicho el tío Harry, Luna es nuestra madre. -Siguió Lysander.

Harry le sonrió a su amiga con cariño.

Rolf y Luna estaban muy sonrojados. El chico se levantó y se sentó junto a Luna.

-Tenemos dieciséis años. Por tanto estamos en sexto curso. -Contó Lorcan.

-Ambos somos Ravenclaws.

La mesa de las águilas aplaudió. Y también lo hicieron los amigos de Luna aunque fueran de otras casas.

-No somos prefectos ni jugamos a quidditch.

Luna sonrió aliviada.

-Nuestra asignatura favorita es cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-En verano viajamos con nuestros padres y buscamos nuevas criaturas. -Comentó Lysander.

-Mi patronus es un lobo.

-Y el mío es una liebre.

-Nuestra forma animaga es esta:

Los chicos se transformaron en dos tigres blancos.

-Son preciosos. -Dijo Terry asombrado.

Los Scamander volvieron a su forma humana y continuaron su presentación.

-Los padrinos de Lorcan son Neville y Ginny.

Los dos Gryffindors se levantaron y le dieron un abrazo a Luna.

-Los padrinos de Lysander son Astoria y Harry.

Ellos también abrazaron a Luna y le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes muchos ahijados. -Comentó Sirius.

-Y los que le quedan... -Habló Dante.

-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

-¿Habéis encontrado criaturas nuevas? -Preguntó Xenophilius.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó su madre.

-Mi pareja no se ha presentado aún. -Comentó Lysander.

-Mi novio es Kevin.

El mencionado sonrió a Lorcan y le guiñó un ojo. Éste se ruborizó.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿qué queréis hacer cuando terminéis el colegio? -Cuestionó Rolf.

-Yo quiero trabajar con mamá en el Qisquilloso.

-Y yo quiero trabajar en el departamento de criaturas mágicas. -Dijo Lysander.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó así que los chicos bajaron de la tarima. Lysander se sentó junto a sus padres y Kevin atrapó a Lorcan en sus brazos e hizo que se sentara en su regazo.

Luna miraba a Lorcan.

-no te preocupes mamá en el futuro ya estás acostumbrada. Se pasan todo el día así.

La chica sonrió.

Nota: Adoro a los gemelos Scamander.


	46. Chapter 46

El número mágico.

A la tarima subieron dos personas. Cuando el hechizo desapareció, los merodeadores se quedaron atónitos.

Los chicos del escenario eran idénticos escepto por los ojos. El chico de la derecha los tenía azules y el de la izquierda de color abellana. Los dos tenían gafas redondas.

Eran altos, musculosos, cabello negro con reflejos rojizos y algo revuelto. Sonreían pícaramente.

-Él es igual a Cornamenta. -Dijo Canuto señalando al chico de la izquierda.

-Hola Hogwarts. Soy James Sirius Potter. -Se presentó.

El otro joven saludó con la mano.

-Gracias hijo / ahijado por ponerle mi nombre a uno de tus hijos.

Harry se sonrojó.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Charlie al otro chico.

-Alexander Frederic. Aunque todo el mundo me llama Alec.

Vernon Dursley miraba a los muchachos con odio.

Jamie y Remus se dieron cuenta y le lanzaron miradas que si mataran, él estaría muy por debajo de Gringots.

Vernon se extremeció y apartó la mirada.

Dudley reía por lo bajo.

-Nuestros padres son Harry y Charlie Potter. -Dijo James Sirius ignorando la mirada del tío de su padre.

Ginny miró para otro lado. Aún se sentía un poco molesta.

-Tenemos diecinueve años y estamos en la academia de aurores.

Charlie gimió por lo que acababa de decir Alec.

-En Hogwarts fuimos Gryffindors.

La mesa escarlata y dorada aplaudió y gritó. los merodeadores saltaban en sus asientos y lanzaban fuegos artificiales con sus baritas.

Alec y James saludaban y reían.

-¡Tenemos a los Potter! ¡Tenemos a los Potter! ¡Tenemos a los Potter! -Chillaban Fred y George.

Diez minutos después Alec continuó hablando.

-No fuimos prefectos ni premios asnales.

Cornamenta los miraba orgulloso.

-Nos encantan las bromas. -Comentó James Sirius. -Somos mini cornamenta y mini bambi en los nuevos merodeadores.

-Teníamos el mapa y la capa.

-Pero ahora la tienen nuestros hermanos pequeños.

-¿Cuántos sois? -Preguntó Lily.

-Eso lo sabréis al final. -Dijo Alec sonriente.

Esa sonrisa no le daba muy buena espina a Charlie. Se la había visto demasiadas veces a sus hermanos.

Por su parte, Harry sonreía. Siempre había querido tener una familia y lo había conseguido o lo conseguiría. Depende de como se mire.

-Jugamos a quidditch como cazadores.

Harry y su padre sonreían tanto que parecía que la cara se les partiría en cualquiern momento.

-Nuestros patronus son ciervos. -Comentó Alec.

-Y esta es nuestra forma animaga.

En lugar de los chicos había dos magestuosos ciervos color chocolate.

Cambiaron a su verdadera forma y sonrieron.

McGonagall estaba muy pálida. Volvía a preguntarse lo que habría hecho en otra vida para que le tocase vivir aquello.

Dumbledore sonreía encantado comiendo caramelos de limón. Se alegraba de verdad por Harry.

-Los padrinos de James son Ron y Hermione.

Los nombrados abrazaron a Charlie y a Harry con fuerza.

-Los padrinos de Alec son el tío George y Luna.

La chica sonrió y le dio las gracias a los felices padres.

George se levantó e hizo varias reverencias diciendo:

-Es un honor señor Potter. Todo un honor.

La sala estalló en risas.

Cuando se calmaron cinco minutos después, James continuó hablando.

-Nuestras asignaturas favoritas fueron defensa y transformaciones.

Cornamenta levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Alguno de vosotros es el novio de Scorpius? -Interrogó Draco.

Los chicos negaron.

-¿Y puedo saber como se llama el novio de mi pequeño?

-¡Mamá! -Exclamó el rubio avergonzado.

-Lo sentimos señora Malfoy.

-Pero deberá esperar a que él se presente.

La chica les sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó Sirius.

-Mi prometido es Will. -Comentó Alec.

Jamie miró fijamente al chico y un rato después asintió conforme.

-Yo no tengo aún pero no me rindo.

-¡Así se habla cerbatillo! -Gritó Cornamenta.

Aiden frunció el ceño mirando a James.

-Vamos Denny si yo sé que me quieres.

Deacon reía por lo bajo.

-¿Quién es Denny? -Cuestionó Lily.

-Mi hermano. -Contestó Deacon.

-Te acuestas con todo lo que ves. -Reclamó Aiden.

-Pero Denny si llevo dos años de abstinencia.

-Eso no es lo que dice la gente. ¡Y no me llames Denny!

-No te creas lo que cuentan. Ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que hablan.

-Déjalo Potter.

Todos en la sala veían la discusión como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? -Interrogó Alec.

-¿Pasó algo entre James y Aiden? -Preguntó Remus.

-Salieron un tiempo pero lo dejaron porque James engañó a Aiden. -Respondió Deacon. -O eso es lo que dicen.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que fue porque me dieron una poción? -Preguntó Exasperado mini cornamenta.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie preguntó así que los hermanos bajaron de la tarima y se sentaron al lado de Charlus.

Harry y Charlie se besaban tiernamente.

Dos personas subbieron al escenario. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, podían verse a dos chicos.

Uno era alto, muy musculoso, pelirrojo, con la cara llena de pecas y los ojos azules.

El otro era algo bajo, delgado pero fuerte, piel pálida regada con unas cuantas pecas, pelo negro revuelto y ojos verdes.

-¿También sois hijos nuestros? -Preguntó Charlie.

Ambos asintieron.

-¿Vienen de dos en dos? -Interrogó Canuto.

-Puede ser... -Evadió Alec.

-Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Christian Remus Potter. -Comenzó el chico pelirrojo.

Ambos Remus le dieron las gracias a Harry por ponerle su nombre a uno de sus hijos.

-Y yo soy Albus

-Muchas gracias muchacho. -Dijo el director.

Harry se sonrojó.

-Hey Al di tu nombre completo.

-No quiero.

-Vamos Al. Tienes que decirlo.

-Deja a tu hermano James. -Regañó Charlie.

-Lo siento papá.

-Venga cielo. Di tu nombre completo. No puede ser tan malo. -Animó Lily.

-Soy Albus Severus Potter. Pero todos me llaman Al.

-¿quéeeeeeeeeeeee? -Gritaron los merodeadores y Harry.

Severus Snape tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-papá dijo que me lo puso porque Severus Snape fue un héroe para él.

Dumbledore miró intensamente al Severus mayor.

-Gracias Potter. -Dijo Snape.

-¿Cuántos años tenéis? -Preguntó Lily para que Al dejara de sentirse incómodo.

-Diecisiete. -Contestó Christian.

-Mi casa es Slytherin. -Dijo Al.

La sala quedó en silencio absoluto.

Harry miró a su hijo y aplaudió.

Albus sonrió aliviado.

Los Slytherin aplaudieron pasado el shoc y les siguieron los merodeadores que para que el chico no se sintiera mal, hicieron salir fuegos artificiales verdes y plateados de sus baritas.

-¡tenemos a un Potter! ¡Tenemos a un Potter! ¡Tenemos a un Potter! -Gritaron Blaise y el Regulus joven.

-Yo fui Ravenclaw.

La mesa azul aplaudió con fuerza a Christian.

-¡Tenemos a un Potter! ¡Tenemos a un Potter! ¡Tenemos a un Potter! -bramaron Terry y sus amigos.

Si tenían que animar, no se quedarían atrás.

-No somos prefectos ni premios anuales.

-En quidditch jugamos como buscadores.

-¡Esos son mis hijos / nietos! -Gritaron Cornamenta y Harry.

-Mi patronus es un guepardo. -Comentó Albus.

-Y el mío es un pomerania.

-Estas son nuestras formas animagas.

En lugar de los chicos había dos enormes tigres.

-¡Joder! -Gritó Canuto.

Los mellizos volvieron a su verdadera forma y se echaron a reír ante las caras de susto que tenían algunos.

-Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts queremos dedicarnos a los dragones como nuestro padre.

Harry miró horrorizado a sus hijos y a su novio.

-Los padrinos de Al son Oliver Wood y Tonks.

Oliver chocó los cinco con ambos padres. Tonks se levantó y llenó a Charlie de besos.

-Los padrinos de Christian son Jamie y tía Ginny.

Ginny asintió y Jamie les sonrió.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Alguno de vosotros es el novio de Malfoy? -Cuestionó Lunático.

James, Alec y Christian miraron a Albus.

-¿Así que tú eres el novio de mi nieto?

-Sí señor Malfoy. -Contestó Al.

-¿Y por qué con un Malfoy? -Cuestionó Cornamenta.

-Scorp es... -Albus Severus sonrió enamorado.

-Ahora se quedará así un buen rato. -Contó Christian.

-Mi cuñadito aquí presente... -Habló James que se había levantado y tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Scorpius.

-Es un chico muy dulce, cariñoso, atento, tierno, bueno... Eso es lo que siempre dice Al.

-¡Piérdete James!

-Venga cuñadito si me quieres.

-Si te quiero.

James sonrió.

-Bien lejos.

Scorpius empujó al Gryffindor y le fulminó con la mirada.

James se alejó y se sentó junto a Alec.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Christian tienes pareja? -Preguntó una Gryffindor.

-Me gusta alguien pero no sé si esa persona estará interesada en mí.

-¿Y por qué no lo compruebas?

-No sé si es buena idea abuela Molly.

-¿Quién es la persona que te gusta? ¿Está aquí?

James rió por lo bajo.

-Está aquí. -Contestó el pelirrojo.

-Le he dicho que le diga a esa persona lo que siente pero... es idiota. -Refunfuñó Alec.

-¡Que se lo diga! ¡Que se lo diga! ¡Que se lo diga! -Gritaron todos los alborotadores.

-¡Mierda callaos! ¡Lo voy a decir!

Todos aplaudieron.

Había alguien en la sala que estaba con el corazón en un puño.

-(¿Podría ser?) -Se preguntaba.

-Estoy enamorado de... Merak.

El Gryffindor levantó la cabeza con tal rapidez que le crugió el cuello.

-¿Qué has dicho? -Preguntó sorprendido.

Christian no contestó. Solo lo miraba.

Entonces el pelirrojo se acercó a Merak y dijo:

-Por favor Rak dime algo.

El otro chico abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

Christian se estaba desesperando.

-Mira Rak, si no sientes lo mismo no pasa nada. Solo olvida que lo he dicho y ya está. Antes he oído que estabas enamorado de alguien y... si no soy yo... Bueno no importa. Pero dime algo.

El Black siguió sin decir nada.

El Ravenclaw retrocedió con una mueca de dolor.

-Sabía que no sería buena idea. -Dijo.

Y se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Ocultó el rostro lleno de lágrimas entre sus brazos.

Le temblaban los hombros levemente.

Albus bajó de la tarima y abrazó a su hermano.

Un rato después, Christian levantó la cabeza y miró a Merak.

Éste le miraba aún muy sorprendido.

Le hizo señas para que se acercara y el pelirrojo lo hizo con lentitud.

Merak se levantó y cuando tuvo al Ravenclaw frente a él, le abrazó por el cuello y lo besó en los labios.

Christian abrazó al Gryffindor por la cintura y respondió al beso.

Unos minutos después, separaron sus labios.

-Joder Christian llevo enamorado de ti desde tercero. Pero creí que no...

El resto de la frase quedó interrumpida por los labios del futuro dragonolista.

-Sal conmigo Rak.

Volvieron a besarse con lentitud.

-Soy tuyo Chris.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor cogidos de la mano. Albus estaba en la mesa de Slytherin con Scorpius.

-Es como ver a Harry y Draco besarse. -Comentó Fred.

Los mencionados se extremecieron.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así. -Gruñó Harry.

-Es que son iguales que vosotros en apariencia física. -Comentó Hermione.

-¿Herms tú también?

-Lo siento compañero. -Le dijo Ron a su amigo. Pero Hermione y Fred tienen razón.

Charlie cogió a su novio entre sus brazos. le besó la cabeza y fulminó a Fred con la mirada.

A la tarima subieron dos personas.

Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, podían verse a dos chicas idénticas escepto por los ojos.

Eran bajitas, delgadas, con la piel pálida y algunas pecas, pelirrojas, una tenía los ojos verdes y la otra azules.

-¡Es igual que tú amor! -Exclamó Cornamenta a su novia.

Lily sonrió.

-Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter. Pero todos me llaman lilu.-Dijo la chica de los ojos verdes.

-¿Cuántos hijos tenemos? -Preguntó Harry asombrado.

Lilu rió.

-No habéis perdido el tiempo. -Se mofó Fabian.

-¡Deja a los chicos en paz! -Le gritó Molly.

-Yo soy Bethany Jane Potter. Pero todo el mundo me llama Beth.

-Tenemos quince años. Por tanto, estamos en nuestro quinto año.

Harry sonrió.

-Mi casa es Gryffindor. -Dijo Lily.

La mesa mencionada aplaudió con ganas.

-Yo soy Hufflepuff.

Los tejones aplaudieron sonrientes.

-¡Tenemos a una Potter! ¡Tennemos a una Potter! ¡Tenemos a una Potter! -Gritaron Justin, Susan, Ernie y Hanna.

Bethany se sonrojó.

-No jugamos al Quidditch aunque nos encanta.

-Beth es prefecta pero yo no.

lily sonrió orgullosa.

-Nuestros patronus son zorros.

-Estamos aprendiendo animagia. -Aportó Lilu.

-Los padrinos de Lilu son Bill y Fleur.

Los mencionados sonrieron.

-Y los de Beth son Lee Jordan y Angelina.

Éstos también sonrieron.

-Nuestras asignaturas favoritas son pociones y defensa.

Snape sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué queréis hacer cuando salgáis de Hogwarts? -Cuestionó Harry.

-Yo aún no lo sé. -Respondió Beth.

-Yo quiero estudiar medimagia.

¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó Canuto.

-Beth no tiene.

-La pareja de Lilu es Lysander.

harry miró al chico rubio.

Un rato después asintió.

-Cuida a mi princesa o si no... -Advirtió Charlie.

Lysander sonrió.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie dijo nada más así que ambas se sentaron junto a sus padres.

Una persona subió a la tarima. Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto podía verse a un chico bajo, delgado, con el pelo negro revuelto y ojos azules escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas.

-¿Tú también eres hijo de Harry? -Preguntó Ron.

El joven asintió.

-¿Quedan más?

-Tranquilo papá Charlie. yo soy el último.

-Siete hijos. El número mágico. -Comentó Dorea.

-Siete fenómenos como él. -Murmuró vernon.

Harry sacó su barita y le lanzó un hechizo.

El Dursley sintió que le picaba todo el cuerpo.

-Preséntate hijo.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Mattew Arthur Potter. Pero llamadme Matt.

El señor Weasley sonrió.

-Tengo doce años. Estoy en segundo.

Lily sonreía enternecida al igual que Molly.

-Mi casa es la de las serpientes.

Los Slytherin aplaudieron con fuerza.

Harry y Charlie le sonrieron a su hijo.

-No juego a quidditch todavía porque no hay plazas. Pero el año que viene, me presentaré para ser buscador.

-Tienes buenos hijos Potter. -Dijo Oliver encantado.

-Me encanta hacer bromas. Minnie y Filch me quieren muchísimo.

-¡Señor Potter! -Gritó la profesora de transformaciones.

Nueve cabezas se giraron en su dirección.

-¡Mattew Potter!

-Lo siento profesora. -Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-Estos niños... -Suspiró la profesora.

-Mis padrinos son Neville y Katie.

Los nombrados abrazaron a Charlie y Harry.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Me encanta defensa y encantamientos.

-Así me gusta. -Comentó Lily.

-¿Qué quieres ser cuando salgas del colegio?

-Jugador de quidditch profesional.

-¿Te gusta alguien? -Preguntó Molly.

El chico se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Algo más o mi hermosa persona se puede sentar?

-¿Todos tenéis tanto ego? -Preguntó Tonks riendo.

-El que tiene el ego más alto es James. -Respondió Christian.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser la persona más perfecta, grandiosa, maravillosa y el mejor del mundo.

Aiden bufó.

Mattew bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Dudley.

-¿Qué piensas amor? -Preguntó Charlie.

-Soy muy feliz. -Contestó el otro chico.

Y se besaron dulcemente.

-Hey papá que no quiero nacer antes. -Dijo Alec.

Harry fulminó a su hijo con la mirada.

El director se levantó y la sala se quedó en silencio.

-Vamos a cenar y después a dormir. Mañana continuamos con las presentaciones.

Dio dos palmadas y la cena apareció en las mesas.

Nota: Otros que tampoco perdieron el tiempo.

Charlie es mi Weasley favorito junto con los gemelos.

Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K. Rowlin.


	47. Chapter 47

La historia de James Sirius.

Las personas de la tercera generación que ya se habían presentado estaban sentadas con sus familias hablando mientras disfruttaban de la comida.

-Cornamenta: Mi hijo tiene su propio equipo de quidditch.

-Canuto: Los Weasley también.

-Gideon: Podrían hacer un partido. Potters contra Weasleys.

-Alec: Oliver también lo propuso hace unos meses.

-James: Y los Potter ganamos por supuesto.

-Charlie: ¿James nos cuentas qué pasó entre Aiden y tú? Es que a mí no me ha quedado claro.

Los demás asintieron queriendo escuchar la historia.

James: Pues resulta que...

Flashback.

James iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Había quedado con Alec para ir a molestar a Albus un rato.

Salía con Aiden desde hace casi tres años y cada día estaba más enamorado del Black.

James recordaba cuando le preguntó a su padre Harry cómo sabría que estaba enamorado de verdad. El mayor le sonrió y dijo:

-Si hablas de Aiden, yo creo que estás enamorado de él. Lo que pasa es que aunque todos nos hemos dado cuenta ya, el único que no se ha enterado eres tú.

-¿Y por qué crees que hablo de él?

-Intuición.

-Bueno papá. ¿Y cómo sabes que estás enamorado de alguien?

-Para empezar... no dejas de pensar en esa persona. Cuando te levantas, mientras desayunas, durante el resto del día y por la noche. Sueñas con esa persona, cuando estás cerca de ella no dejas de mirarla, siempre tienes que saber donde está porque si no te sientes intranquilo. Quieres tenerla entre tus brazos y hacerla feliz. Odias a todo el que se le acerque con cualquier intención. No te gusta ver triste a esa persona... ¿Me entiendes?

-papá creo que tienes razón. Estoy enamorado de Aiden Black.

harry abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

Pasaron dos meses desde aquella conversación y James no sabía como decirle a Aiden lo que sentía.

Estaba preocupado porque hace poco él tonteaba con quien podía y Aiden odiaba eso.

Un día, mientras charlaba con Christian de quidditch en uno de los pasillos, vio a Aiden con un Gryffindor un año mayor que él. Estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto del chico de gafas.

Se despidió con la mano de su hermano pequeño y se acercó a los otros dos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Hablamos. -Le respondió el Gryffindor más mayor.

-¿Aiden podemos hablar?

El chico de ojos grises asintió y siguió a James hasta un pasillo poco transitado.

-Tú dirás.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Que si quie...

-Eso ya lo he oído. Pero... ¿A qué viene eso?

James miró confuso al otro chico.

-Pues porque me gustas.

Aiden rió.

-Ya claro James. ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

-ya te lo he dicho.

-No te creo. Y si no me vas a decir nada más... me voy.

Aiden se marchó malhumorado dejando perplejo a James.

Le costó a Potter bastante tiempo para que Aiden se fiase de sus palabras pero cuando lo logró, según él, ese fue el día más feliz de su vida.

Un año y medio después, Aiden le dijo que estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso.

James preparó una cena romántica para ambos en la sala de menesteres y después hicieron el amor.

El de ojos marrones fue cuidadoso y atento para que su pareja disfrutara.

Se sintió el chico más afortunado del mundo por tener la confianza de ese joven y se dijo que jamás le daría motivos para desconfiar.

Un tiempo después, Alec y su mellizo iban paseando por los terrenos del castillo cuando les dijeron que esa noche habría una fiesta en la sala de los menesteres. Ellos dijeron que irían y siguieron caminando.

Esa noche, Aiden no quiso ir a la fiesta porque no se encontraba bien y le dijo a James que fuera con su hermano y se divirtiera. Él protestó pero al final el de ojos grises logró convencerlo.

En la fiesta bebieron, jugaron a juegos y se divirtieron.

James comenzó a sentir mucho calor y salió al pasillo.

Vio que alguien le seguía pero no le dio importancia. Sabía que era una Ravenclaw de su curso pero no recordaba su nombre.

Entonces sintió que se le nublaba la mente.

Era consciente de que él y la chica se alejaban y cómo ambos comenzaban a besarse y a quitarse la ropa con frenesí.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero no podía recordar por qué.

Acababan de tener sexo y estaban recuperándose cuando James escuchó un ruido. Giró la cabeza y vio a Aiden mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hola Aiden ¿Qué haces aquí?

El otro chico no respondió. Sólo se alejó corriendo.

James pudo ver una lágrima que bajaba por la mejilla del Black pero en ese momento no entendió por qué lloraba.

-¿Continuamos? -Le dijo a la chica.

Ella asintió y volvieron a tener sexo de nuevo.

Antes de acabar, alguien le apartó de la chica y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

Lo siguiente que recordaba, era como los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro.

Intentó hablar con Aiden pero éste no le creyó.

El de ojos grises le dio un tortazo y después de decirle que se olvidara de él para siempre, se marchó.

Quiso hablar con él otra vez, pero nada resultó.

James se sintió destrozado e intentó por todos los medios volver con el chico al que amaba.

Aiden había tenido algún lío después de que lo dejaran y eso le dolía mucho a James y cuando le expresó esto al Black, él ni le miró.

Fin flashback.

James terminó de contar la historia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Charlie y Cornamenta le abrazaron.

-Charlus: ¿Piensas rendirte?

-James: Mientras no tenga hijos con otra persona, tengo posibilidades. Nunca destrozaría una familia.

-Cornamenta: ¿Y si se casa?

-James: Existe el divorcio.

-Harry: Esa es la actitud. Espero que lo consigas.


	48. Chapter 48

Conversaciones.

La familia Black Greengrass hablaban con Aiden:

-Terry: ¿No crees lo que te dijo James?

-Aiden: No lo sé.

-Daphne: Yo creo que todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-Aiden: En el futuro me dices lo mismo.

-Terry: ¿Y por qué no le das la oportunidad de explicarse?

-Deacon: Porque es idiota.

-Aiden: ¡Cállate Deacon!

-Terry: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Aiden: Todavía no lo sé. Supongo que dejaré que se explique.

-Daphne: Entiendo que te duela pero... deja que te cuente su versión y después juzga si te quiere de verdad.

El chico asintió.

-Terry: ¿A quién estás mirando?

-Deacon: A nadie.

-Aiden: Estás mirando a...

-Deacon: ¡No lo digas!

-Aiden: Deacon está enamorado, Deacon está enamorado, Deacon está enamorado.

-Daphne: Deja a tu hermano pequeño. Ya está muy sonrojado.

El director se levantó callando todas las conversaciones y se dirigió a los alumnos:

-Ya es hora de irse a la cama. Mañana continuamos.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a las diferentes habitaciones.

James interceptó a Aiden antes de que entrara en su habitación.

-James: ¿Podemos hablar?

-Aiden: Está bien.

-James: Venga Denny solo qui... ¿Has dicho que sí?

-Aiden: Pasa a mi habitación y hablemos.

Ambos entraron en el cuarto y se sentaron en la cama. Y el chico de gafass comenzó a hablar.

Blaise sujetó a Jamie de la mano y tiró de él hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta y le soltó.

-Jamie: ¿Qué pasa?

-Blaise: Ya que vamos a tener seis hijos... quiero que nos conozcamos.

El licántropo estuvo de acuerdo con el Slytherin y hablaron durante horas.

Al final, se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Albus y Scorpius estaban juntos en un cuarto. Acababan de hacer el amor.

-Scorpius: ¿Has visto la cara de mi padre y mi abuelo? Ha sido genial. nunca había visto a mi abuelo desmallarse.

-Albus: Mi padre se estaba riendo del tuyo. Pero cuando han dicho que éramos como ellos mientras nos besábamos... Creo que a nuestros padres casi les da algo.

Los chicos rieron y se besaron.

Se durmieron desnudos y abrazados.

Al día siguiente, Alec aprendería a no entrar en la habitación de su hermano sin llamar.

En la habitación de Aiden:

-James: Entiendo que ya no confíes en mí pero... si me das la oportunidad, me ganaré tu confianza de nuevo. Si decides que quieres retomar la relación, iremos al ritmo que tú desees. No tengo prisa ni me importa ir lento si es lo que quieres. Si prefieres no seguir con la relación, te advierto de que no pararé hasta que tengas un hijo con otra persona. Es por lo único que te dejaría en paz.

-Aiden: ¿Y si te dijera que no te quiero?

-James: Te enamoraría otra vez.

El Black abrazó al otro chico por el cuello y le dijo:

-Te daré otra oportunidad. Si la desperdicias, si me fallas o cometes algún error grave... piensa que soy bueno en artes marciales y puedo romperte los huesos o castrarte.

Potter sonrió.

-James: Acepto.

Abrazó a Aiden por la cintura y se besaron.

Esa noche no hicieron el amor pero a James no le importó. Estaba contento de que el chico al que amaba, le diera una segunda oportunidad.

-Confío en ti Jamsie.

-Te amo Aiden.

Y se quedaron dormidos.

Harry y Charlie estaban en una habitación.

Llevaban hablando varias horas de sus hijos y de la experiencia de conocer a los padres del ojiverde.

Hacía unos minutos que la ropa había empezado a estorbar y no daban señales de que fueran a detenerse.

Harry estaba seguro de que quería dar el siguiente paso con su pareja. Estaba preparado y se lo hizo saber a Charlie.

Cuando el pelirrojo le hizo la pregunta ¿Estás seguro? y el otro chico contestó que sí, ambos hicieron el amor hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Harry sabía que al día siguiente le dolerían sitios que nunca había sabido que existían. Pero estaba feliz como nunca en su vida.

Ddurmieron desnudos y abrazados.

El ojiverde descansó como hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba. No tuvo pesadillas y durmió de un tirón.

Fred y Lee también habían estado hablando durante horas de sus hijos y de otras muchas cosas.

Esa noche no hicieron el amor pero les bastaba con la compañía del otro.

Muchos se preguntaban qué les esperaría mañana.

Y otros ya estaban tranquilos porque sus hijos ya se habían presentado y aunque a algunos casi les da un ataque, no había sido tan malo. Pero estaban deseando que les tocara el turno a otros para que sintieran lo que ellos habían sentido.

Nota: Me gusta el drama. Pero adoro los finales felices.

Soy bastante sensible.


	49. Chapter 49

Cazadoras enamoradas.

Al día siguiente la mayoría se levantó de buen humor.

James y Aiden llegaron cogidos de la mano.

Cornamenta le miró interrogándole con los ojos y su futuro nieto dijo sonriendo:

-¡Me ha dado otra oportunidad!

Después, acercó más a Aiden contra él y le besó.

Alec llegó un rato después algo pálido.

-¿Qué ha pasado hermano? ¿Otra vez has entrado sin llamar a la habitación de Albus?

El chico asintió.

-¿Qué has visto? -Cuestionó Canuto.

-No querrás saberlo. -Musitó Alec.

-No creo que sea tan grave. -opinó Cornamenta.

-¿No habéis oído el refrán muggle que dice: la curiosidad mató al gato? -Inquirió Remus.

-Pero nosotros no somos gatos. -Dijo Cornamenta despreocupado.

Draco y Lucius se detuvieron a escuchar.

-¿Venga Alec qué has visto en la habitación de Albus? -Pidió Fred.

-Luego no digáis que no os he avisado. -Refunfuñó James.

-He visto a Albus y Scorpius desnudos en la cama.

Draco y su padre retrocedieron espantados.

Cornamenta, su padre, su hijo y Sirius se desmayaron.

Después de reanimarlos Remus comentó:

-La curiosidad mató al gato y desmayó a los leones.

-¿Quién creeis que se presentará hoy? -Preguntó Oliver cambiando de tema.

-Yo quiero saber con quién va a tener hijos mi hermano gemelo. -Comentó Fred.

-Tal vez con Angelina. -Opinó Seamus.

Los miembros del equipo de quidditch se miraron sonrientes.

-No creo. -Dijo George después de un rato.

Cuando todos ya habían desayunado, el director se levantó y habló:

-Que comiencen las presentaciones de este día.

Hubo murmullos espectantes tratando de averiguar de quien serían hijos.

Una persona subió al escenario. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podía verse a un chico con la piel morena, alto, musculoso, pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

-Hola Hogwarts encantado de conoceros. Mi nombre es Jacob Johnson pero prefiero que me llamen Jake.

A muchas en la sala se les caía la baba.

-¡Joder está buenísimo! -Chilló Katie.

-Gracias madrina. Me lo dices siempre.

-¿Quién ha engendrado semejante belleza y me ha hecho tu madrina?

Oliver no podía creérselo. Katie estaba coqueteando con... con... delante de él.

-Tranquilo padrino. -Comentó Jake a Oliver. El tío más sexi de esta sala para ella eres tú.

Katie se sonrojó.

-Bueno tengo veinte años y juego de cazador en el Puddlemere United.

-¿De quién eres hijo? -Preguntó Oliver emocionándose.

-Mis madres son Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinet.

Las mencionadas sonrieron y se besaron.

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor gritó y levantaron a las madres a hombros.

Un rato después el chico continuó.

-Mi casa fue la roja y dorada.

-Como no. -Murmuró Blaise con una sonrisa.

Los Gryffindors jalearon como locos.

-No fui prefecto ni premio anual. En quidditch jugué como cazador.

Angelina y Alicia sonrieron orgullosas.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas fueron transformaciones y runas antiguas.

-Como Alicia. -Comentó Katie.

-Mi patronus es un oso hormiguero.

Una carcajada general se escuchó en la sala.

-Mi forma animaga es esta:

En lugar de Jacob había un halcón.

-¡Es fantástico! -Exclamó Alicia.

-Ya he dicho quienes son mis padrinos y a qué me dedico así que... ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó una Ravenclaw.

-No tengo pero me gusta alguien y no voy a decir quien es.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Angelina.

-Porque esa persona no lo sabe y prefiero decírselo a mi manera.

Sus madres asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-¿Tienes más hermanos o hermanas? -preguntó George.

-Soy hijo único. Aunque los hijos de los miembros actuales del equipo de Gryffindor son como mis hermanos.

Como nadie parecía querer preguntar nada mas, Jake bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Alicia.


	50. Chapter 50

El secreto de George.

A la tarima subió otra persona. Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto podía verse a una chica bajita, delgada, pelirroja, ojos castaños, con algunas pecas dispersas en la cara y sonrisa traviesa.

-Una Weasley. -Comentó Arthur. Y como sé que Fred no tiene más hijos, estoy un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que eres hija de George.

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya abuelo, al final vas a hacer tú la presentación por mí.

Arthur sonrió complacido.

-Hola a todos y todas. Mi nombre es Ammy y como mi abuelo ha dicho, soy hija de George Weasley.

Arthur chocó los cinco con sus hijos gemelos.

-Tengo quince años, por tanto estoy en quinto curso.

Molly sonreía encantada. Casi saltaba de su silla.

-Mi casa es la de las águilas.

los miembros de la mesa mencionada aplaudieron. Los gemelos Weasley hicieron salir fuegos artificiales azules de sus baritas.

-Pues mi hermano no es muy listo. -Comenzó Fred. Así que supongo que no habrás ido a Ravenclaw gracias a él.

Ammy rió a carcajadas.

George le hizo una llave a su hermano tirándole al suelo. Allí, ambos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

Cuando se calmaron y se sentaron, la chica continuó.

-Juego a Quidditch como cazadora. y no te preocupes papá no soy prefecta y dudo muchísimo que sea premio asnal alguna vez.

Los bromistas se limpiaban lágrimas falsas de orgullo.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son transformaciones y runas antiguas.

George se extremeció.

-Mi patronus es un buitre.

Fred y su gemelo chocaron los cinco.

-Mis padrinos son tío Harry y tía Ginny.

Los mencionados se levantaron a abrazar a George.

-Lo sé es todo un honor ser los padrinos de mi hija.

Los merodeadores rieron por lo bajo.

-Me encanta hacer bromas con mis primos ya que mis hermanos han terminado la escuela.

-¿Cuantos hermanos tienes? -Preguntó Molly.

-Somos tres.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas del colegio? -Cuestionó lee.

-estudiaré para ser auror.

-¿Estás segura sobrinita?

-Totalmente tío Bill.

-¿Quién es tu padre?

-Tranquilo tío Fred. Uno de mis hermanos lo dirá.

En la mesa de Slytherin alguien apretaba los puños y los dientes.

Ammy vio esto y sonrió para sí.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-No te preocupes tío George. -Comentó Alec. Nosotros nos encargamos de que nadie moleste a Ammy.

El padre de la chica suspiró aliviado.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó nada así que la chica se sentó al lado de Danny Longbottom.

Alguien más subió al escenario. Cuando desapareció el hechizo, podía contemplarse a un chico alto, delgado pero musculoso, pelirrojo y ojos verde mar.

Cuando George miró a los ojos al chico se extremeció.

-Sí papá. le dijo el muchacho al gemelo Weasley. Es justo lo que estás pensando.

Para el Gryffindor todo se puso negro y no supo nada más.

Muchas personas en la sala no comprendían nada de lo que pasaba.

Entonces Fred miró bien al chico y se levantó hecho una furia de su mesa y se dirigió con grandes zancadas a la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Tú maldito cabrón! ¡Te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a mi hermano!

-Ups. -Dijo el chico que estaba encima del escenario. El tío Fred no parece muy contento.

-No sé de que hablas. -Dijo un desconcertado Slytherin al otro gemelo pelirrojo.

Percy había reanimado a George que miraba al Slytherin y a su hermano gemelo sin parpadear.

-¡No finjas que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. ¿Has mirado bien al chico?

El Slytherin observó detenidamente al muchacho que sonreía divertido.

-¿Impresionado padre? -Preguntó cuando el otro joven se percató de lo que ese loco pelirrojo decía.

-¿Entonces Pucey es el padre de tus hijos? -Interrogó Ron.

George asintió lentamente aún asimilando lo que había pasado.

-Estoy algo perdida. -Admitió la señora Weasley.

-¡Resulta que este maldito hizo creer a George durante tres años que estaba enamorado de él!

-¿Y no era cierto? -Se horrorizó Molly.

-¡Por supuesto que es cierto! -Chilló Adrian.

-¡No es cierto! -Rebatió Fred.

-¡Tu no sabes nada!

-¡Fuiste tú quien le dejó!

-Me estaban presionando ¿vale? Querían que me uniera a los mortífagos y como me negué, me amenazaron. Entonces para que no fueran a por Georgie le dije aquello.

-Eso es lo más cliché que he oído nunca. -Comentó Ammy.

-No estás ayudando. -Murmuró Adrian entre dientes.

-¿Cómo que no quieres unirte a la causa? -Vociferó Harald Pucey.

-Es un mestizo!

-¡Te deseredaré!

-¡Hazlo!

-¿En el futuro que opina tu padre? -Cuestionó su madre.

-puesto que (Su señor) lo mató, no tengo ni idea.

El rostro de harald palideció y prefirió quedarse en silencio.

Fred se cabreó y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara al cazador de Slytherin. Cuando el chico cayó al suelo por el golpe, el golpeador de Gryffindor le dio una patada en el estómago. Después se apartó y dijo:

-Si lo que dices es verdad, y creo que lo es porque estoy viendo a dos de vuestros hijos, si George te perdona y mis hermanos no te hechizan (mucho), como yo he tenido algo de mi venganza, estás perdonado. Pero te vigilaré Pucey. Una lágrima... y desearás un crucio.

-Tío tienes una suerte de mierda. -Susurró Theodore.

Molly evitó que sus hijos maldigeran al chico aunque le fulminó con la mirada.

-Esa mujer da verdadero terror. -Musitó Blaise.

Adrian asintió de acuerdo.

George se acercó al Slytherin que se mantuvo en su sitio aunque por dentro temía lo que podría pasar. Sabía que esos gemelos eran de temer. Sobre todo, cuando dirigían las bludgers hacia él.

-Vas a pegarme tú tamién? -Preguntó a su ex pareja cuando estaba justo delante suya.

El chico pelirrojo negó.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, y si quieres volver a estar conmigo, tendrás que ganártelo.

El Slytherin asintió dócilmente.

Después, George se inclinó y besó al cazador en los labios.

Fue un beso profundo, apasionado y desesperado.

Un rato después el pelirrojo se retiró y volvió a su sitio al lado de Fred.

-¿Puedo presentarme ya?

-Claro cielo. -Dijo Molly.

-Mi nombre es Frederic Gideon pucey. Pero llamarme Fredy. Todos lo hacen.

George sonrió ampliamente a su hijo.

-Tengo veintitrés años y trabajo en los negocios familiares junto a mi padre Adrian.

El mencionado también sonrió a su bástago.

-Mi casa fue... ¡Gryffindor!

Los leones aplaudieron a su nuevo miembro mientras Fred y George saltaban de alegría.

-Jugué a Quidditch como golpeador. No fui prefecto ni premio asnal.

Fredy se extremeció de solo pensarlo.

-Mis padrinos son Theodore Nott y Angelina Johnson.

La cazadora abrazó a George y Theo le dio la mano a Adrian.

-mi patronus es un elefante. Y mi forma animaga es esta:

El chico dejó de ser humano para convertirse en un...

-¡Canguro! -Chilló el hijo De Jonah. ¡Tío Fredy es un Canguro!

Martha y su marido rieron y besaron en las mejillas a su pequeño.

Fredy volvió a su forma humana y le sonrió también al niño.

-Me gusta Dante Zabini aunque él no me hace caso. -Dijo dramáticamente.

El joven licántropo frunció el ceño.

-¡Piérdete Pucey!

-Conseguiré conquistarte lobito de mi corazón.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! -Gritaron los gemelos preuett.

-Ni lo sueñes Pucey. -Dijo Will abrazando a su hermano.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas fueron cuidado de criaturas mágicas y encantamientos.

-Eso camia de tema. -Comentó Tommy abrazando posesivamente a Dante.

-Sé que un día, ese lobo temperamental será mío y vosotros no podréis impedirlo.

-Eso está por verse. -Mascullaron Will y Tommy a la vez.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Mientras conquistas a ese chico querrías...? -Preguntó un Slytherin.

-Podría ser tu hijo Richman. -bramó Adrian con la barita en el cuello del otro chico.

-Tranquilo Pucey solo bromeaba.

-Más te vale o si no...

-Entendido tío. -Habló Richman.

Al ver que nadie preguntaba nada, Fredy bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Liam.

A la tarima subió alguien más. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podía verse a un chico alto, musculoso, pelo negro rizado hasta los hombros, ojos azules, pecas dispersas por su rostro y una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola colegio querido. Mi nombre es Gabriel Pucey. Tengo diecinueve años y estudio medimagia. Aunque me gusta pasar tiempo trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley. Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para eso, pero no importa.

-¿Por qué no tienes tiempo? -Preguntó Adrian.

-Después lo cuento.

Los padres del chico sonreían orgullosos.

-Mi casa fue la grandiosa Slytherin.

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió con ganas. Incluso Fred y George para no hacer menos a Gabriel, conjuraron fuegos artificiales verdes y plateados.

-Jugué a quidditch como cazador. No fui prefecto ni premio asnal.

George estaba encantado con sus niños.

-Mi patronus es un toro. Y mi forma animaga es esta:

En lugar de Gabriel había un pastor alemán.

-Es precioso. -Comentó Daphne.

-Gracias madrina. -Dijo el chico cuando volvió a su forma humana.

-¿Quién es tu padrino? -Preguntó Fred.

-Serías tú pero como... bueno pues es Lee Jordan.

el mencionado abrazó a George con fuerza.

-¿Tienes pareja?

-No tengo abuela Molly.

-Porque no quiere. -Refunfuñó Christian.

-Es demasiado pequeño y además está el tema de Nico.

-¿Quién es Nico? -Inquirió Adrian.

-Mi hijo.

-¿Quéeeeeeee? ¿Cuantos años tiene? -Preguntaron casi todos los Weasley.

Gabriel se dirigió a la mesa en la que se sentaban las personas de la tercera generación que aún no se habían presentado.

-Este es Nico. -Dijo después de levantar a un niño pequeño de pelo rubio rizado y ojos azules.

-¿Y su madre o su otro padre? -Cuestionó Ginny.

-Jefferson me dejó después de dos años de relación al enterarse de que estaba embarazado. Se fue a américa con una mujer quince años mayor que él y están viviendo la vida.

-¿Entonces eres padre soltero? -Preguntó Andromeda.

-Sí. Aunque mi abuela, mis padres... Mi familia me ayuda cuando tengo que ir a clase.

El pequeño Nico agarró un mechón del pelo de su padre y tiró de él.

Después miró por la sala y chilló:

-¡Abelito!

Se revolvió en los brazos de su padre hasta que le soltó. Después salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Llegó donde Adrian estaba y levantó sus bracitos para que le cogiera.

Adrian alzó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo sentó en su regazo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? -Preguntó el chico intentando soltar su pelo de las manos de nico.

-Un año y medio.

-Es un encanto. -Comentó Molly extasiada.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Saldrás conmigo? -Preguntó un chico que aún no se había presentado.

-Ya te he dicho que no.

-¿Cuál es mi patronus? -Preguntó Adrian muy curioso.

-Un cervero.

-¿Un qué? -preguntó Pansy.

-Un perro de tres cabezas. -Contestó Fredy.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Como nadie más dijo nada, el chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a Adrian y su hijo que se había quedado dormido.

Gabriel acarició con suavidad la carita de su niño.

Nota: Aunque los personajes sean de Rowlin, yo los utilizo para fines entretentivos.


	51. Chapter 51

Algo inesperado pero bienvenido para Dudley.

Otra persona subió a la tarima. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podía verse a una chica alta, delgada, de piel oscura, pelo negro, rasgos asiáticos y ojos azules.

-hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Briana Dursley.

Dudley se quedó mirando a la chica estupefacto.

-¿Cómo?

-Por Merlín papá. ¿No querrás que te explique como se hacen los niños verdad?

El chico hizo un sonido estrangulado desde el fondo de la garganta.

-Conociste a mi madre en una reunión del ED a la que te llevó tío Harry.

Dudley cada vez estaba más sorpremdido.

-¿Quieres decir que tu madre es bruja? -Consiguió preguntar al fin.

-Sí. Se llama Padma Patil.

la mencionada se ruborizó.

-Estáis más rojos que el pelo de Charlie. -Comentó Harry tratando de salir él también del shoc.

-¿Cómo has podido Dudley? ¡Son todos unos fenómenos! ¡Unos...!

-¡Te quieres callar Vernon! -Espetó Petunia. ¿No ves que estás haciendo el ridículo?

El hombre se levantó furioso e hizo amago de pegar a su mujer. Antes de conseguirlo, se encontró tirado en el suelo con el pie de su hijo en el pecho y las baritas de Harry y Lily en la garganta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra despojo humano! ¡O te juro que será lo último que harás en tu miserable vida! -Bramó Lily.

Dudley estaba tan furioso que no podía ni hablar.

hizo más fuerza con el pie hasta que escuchó el sonido de algo romperse.

harry consiguió levitarlo hasta una habitación similar a la alacena donde durmió durante diez años y tras meterlo ahí, cerró la puerta.

Dudley se sentó al lado de su madre y la abrazó.

-Papá me puso Briana porque dijo que si la abuela hubiera tenido una hija se habría llamado así.

Petunia abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

-Tengo catorce años y por tanto estoy en cuarto curso. Mi casa es Ravenclaw.

La mesa mencionada aplaudió.

-No juego a quidditch.

Padma sonrió.

-Me gustan todas las asignaturas menos historia de la magia.

-¿A quién le gusta esa? -Preguntó Gideon con sorna.

-A una de mis gemelas le gusta. -Dijo Regulus.

-Ella es rara. -Comentó Merak.

Su hermana le pegó en la cabeza.

-Mi hija se está presentando. -Gruñó Padma.

-Eso hermanita. Respeta a los demás.

Merak esquivó un puñetazo refugiándose en el regazo de Christian.

-aún no he aprendido a realizar el patronus.

-Date tiempo. -Dijo Dudley.

Briana sonrió.

-Mis padrinos son Terry Boot y Susan Bones.

Los mencionados les sonrieron a los futuros padres.

-Aún no tengo muy claro lo que quiero hacer al salir de Hogwarts.

Harry vio a su primo fulminar con la mirada a los chicos que miraban más de la cuenta a su hija así que con una sonrisa preguntó:

-Bri cariño. ¿Tienes pareja?

Dudley miró enfadado a su primo.

La chica sonrió.

A Dudley estaba a punto de darle un ataque.

-No te preocupes papi. No tengo pareja por ahora.

-Y si por mí fuera, no tendrías a nadie hasta los cuarenta.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿Te gusta que te llamen Bri? -Preguntó Padma.

-Tío Harry me llama así desde que me vio de bebé.

-¿Solo él puede llamarte así?

-Solo la familia.

-Me siento especial. -Comentó Harry sonriendo.

-No te lo creas tanto. -Habló Ron.

Harry le sacó la lengua.

Charlie acercó los labios a su oído. Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja y dijo:

-para mí eres muy especial.

harry sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó nada así que Briana se sentó al otro lado de su abuela.

Al escenario subió otra persona.

Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto podía verse a un chico alto, musculoso, rubio con los ojos azules y rasgos asiáticos.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Harrison Dursley.

Dudley se ruborizó.

-Mi nombre es en honor al tío Harry por supuesto.

El mencionado miró a su primo y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Tengo dieciséis años por tanto estoy en mi sexto curso.

padma sonrió a su hijo.

-Mi casa es Gryffindor.

Los leones aplaudieron con fuerza.

-No juego a quidditch pero me encanta la posición de golpeador. No soy prefecto porque hago bromas con mis primos.

Dudley rió.

A McGonagall le iba a dar un triple infarto.

Mi padre es policía y me ha enseñado a defenderme.

Petunia abrazó orgullosa a su hijo.

-Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser auror.

Padma miró a Harrison preocupada.

-Mi patronus es una jirafa.

-Anda mira que chulo. -Comentó Canuto.

-Mis padrinos son tío Harry y tía Parbati.

Los mencionados le dieron las gracias a los ruborizados padres.

-Me gusta alguien pero esa persona aún no quiere salir conmigo.

Tiempo al tiempo. -Dijo Lily.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Ninguno preguntó nada así que Harrison bajó del escenario y se sentó con su madre.


	52. Chapter 52

para mí eres preciosa.

Alguien se acercaba a la tarima. Cuando subió y el hechizo se desvaneció, podía verse a un chico alto, muy musculoso, pelo corto castaño y ojos azules.

-Hola Hogwarts me llamo Bincent Goile. Pero todos me llaman Bince.

Los Slytherins miraban a Gregory perplejos. las chicas se preguntaban cómo había podido tener un hijo tan sexi siendo él tan poco agraciado.

Draco, Blaise y Theo fulminaron con la mirada a los que soltaban risitas.

-Tengo dieciocho años y estoy estudiando finanzas.

Gregory se estaba preguntando si en serio ese era su hijo porque él no se consideraba alguien listo.

-(Lo habrá sacado de la madre) -Pensó. Y siguió prestando atención a la presentación del chico.

-Mi casa fue Slytherin.

La mesa con el estandarte verde y plateado aplaudió con fuerza a su nuevo miembro.

-Jugué a quidditch como golpeador.

Gregory y Bincent Crabe levantaron la mano derecha como para chocar los cinco con el hijo del primero.

-No fui prefecto ni premio anual. Mis notas no fueron malas.

Muchos le miraron escépticos. El chico no hizo caso y continuó.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas fueron defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones.

Draco levantó el pulgar.

-Mi patronus es un delfín.

-¿Quién es tu madre? -Preguntó Blaise.

-Millicent Bulstrode.

La chica se ruborizó.

Gregory sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Los raritos juntos. Incluid también a Crabe. -Se mofó Pansy.

Millicent agachó la cabeza.

Gregory la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No hagas caso a lo que ella diga. Todos sabemos que es una chica superficial y por eso nadie la soporta. Tú para mí eres preciosa. Tal vez yo no sea guapo pero me gustas. Y si aceptaras salir conmigo, eso me haría muy feliz.

millicent sonrió radiante y le besó.

Un rato después Gregory se sentó al lado de su ahora novia. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y esperó a que su hijo siguiera hablando.

-Mis padrinos son Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengrass.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-Mi padrino hubiera sido Bincent Crabe pero murió en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Los amigos del chico le miraron horrorizados. Crabe hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-Aún no ha pasado así que... -Dijo simplemente.

Muchos en la sala miraron a Crabe como si fuera de otra especie.

-¿Te dicen que vas a morir y no le das importancia? -Preguntó Hanna impactada.

Crabe asintió.

-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta para mi no ahijado? -Preguntó el chico que aún era objeto de varias miradas incrédulas.

Su tocallo se rió.

-Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Millicent.

-Aún no se ha presentado.

-¿Es sexy?

-¡Mamá!

Ella solo rió.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada así que el chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a su no padrino.

A la tarima subió otra persona. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció se veía a un chico alto, delgado, pelo negro por los hombros y ojos castaños.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Martin Goile.

-Pues no te pareces a ninguno de tus padres. -Opinó Pansy.

-¿Alguien puede lanzarle un silencius? Me está cansando. -Refunfuñó Seamus Finnigan.

-Voto por eso. -Comentó Blaise.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Y si alguien se lo pregunta...

Dijo mirando a Pansy.

-Estoy en mi séptimo curso.

Canuto intentó ahogar una risa pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Gregory.

-la cara de Parkinson. -Contestó el animago.

Pansy tenía la cara roja de furia.

-Mi casa es la de las serpientes.

La mesa mencionada aplaudió con ganas.

-no soy prefecto ni premio anual. Tampoco juego a quidditch. Me gusta jugar pero no hay plazas.

-¿Qué tal tus notas?

-Van bien mamá. Mis asignaturas favoritas son defensa y transformaciones. Mi patronus es un rinoceronte.

-Como el padre. -Murmuró Pansy entre dientes.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

-Mis padrinos son Theodore Nott y Astoria Greengrass.

Ambos se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-Cuando salga del colegio quiero ser rompedor de maldiciones.

Bill le sonrió al chico.

-Tengo pareja pero todavía no se ha presentado.

-¿Es un chico o una chica? -Cuestionó Blaise.

-Un chico.

Gregory sonrió a su futuro hijo.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie preguntó nada así que el chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de su madre.


	53. Chapter 53

más nietos para Molly.

La gente charlaba animadamente sobre las presentaciones.

Una persona se acercaba al escenario. Cuando subió, los que hablaban guardaron silencio.

El hechizo dejó de hacer efecto y delante de ellos había una chica.

Ella era bajita, delgada, pelirroja, con ojos azules. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Es una Weasley. -Comentó Ginny.

-Por la sonrisa que tiene... diría que no es hija de Percy.

-¡Fred!

-Mamá soy George.

-Pues... ¡George!

-Es broma. Claro que soy Fred.

Los del futuro miraban sonrientes la escena. Era muy divertida.

-Sigo pensando que no es hija de Percy. -Murmuró Fred.

El mencionado le fulminó con la mirada.

-Hola gente. Mi nombre es Molly Weasley. Aunque prefiero que me llaméis Molls para no confundirme con la abuela.

-¿Quién te ha puesto mi nombre cielo?

-Lo diré después.

La señora Weasley estaba encantada. Cada vez tenía más nietos.

-Tengo diecinueve años. Estudio para ser medibruja.

Los Weasley estaban deseando saber de quien era hija.

Sabían que no sería ni de Bill, Charlie, Fred ni George.

Tampoco podía ser hija de Ginny a no ser que haya adoptado su apellido de soltera.

Así que solo quedaban Ron y Percy. Aunque todos sospechaban que la chica era hija del varón más pequeño.

-Mi casa fue Gryffindor.

Los leones aplaudieron contentos.

-No jugué a quidditch. Aunque me gusta ese deporte. pero no había plazas. Tampoco fui prefecta ni mucho menos premio asnal. Me extremezco solo de pensarlo.

-Claramente no puede ser hija de Percy. -Comentó Bill.

-Me encanta crear caos. las bromas son una de mis mayores pasiones.

Los alborotadores sonrieron.

-mi primo James y yo hemos hecho grandes cosas juntos.

El chico rió con fuerza.

-No soy animaga. Mi patronus es un burro.

-Como la creadora. -Comentó Fredy.

Molls lanzó un hechizo rosa en su dirección. El pelirrojo lo esquivó por muy poco.

-Mis padrinos son tío Bill y tía Fleur.

Los mencionados sonrieron.

-Mi pareja es... Bincent Goile.

George soltó un gritito agudo de la impresión.

Todas las baritas de los Weasley masculinos apuntaban al hijo de Gregory.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tenemos que proteger su inocencia. -Comentó percy.

-¿Cual? -preguntó James Sirius.

-¿Cual qué? -Inquirió Percy.

-Cual inocencia.

-James no estás ayudando. -Comentó su prima Molls.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -Cuestionó un exaltado Arthur.

-Creo que a las comadrejas les importa más que hayas desvirgado a la chica, que el hecho de apellidarte Goile. -Apuntó Draco en voz baja.

-Creo que qiere decir que ya no es virgen. -Comentó Ginny.

-¡Ginebra! -Chillaron todos sus hermanos y su padre.

Molly se levantó.

-¡Sentaos ahora mismo!

Todos ovedecieron en el acto.

-¡Y tú jovencito! -Continuó apuntando con su barita a Bincent Goile. -¡Si le haces daño a mi nieta...!

Unas chispas salieron de la barita de la mujer.

El castaño asintió con rapidez.

La señora Weasley le fulminó durante un rato con la mirada y cuando se sintió satisfecha se sentó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Quien es tu padre? -Preguntó Fabian que se había quedado sabiemente en silencio.

-Percy Weasley. -Contestó la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El mencionado sonrió.

-¿En serio? -Preguntaron sus hermanos incrédulos.

-Pero tú eres...

-Pero él es...

-pero los dos sois... -Balbuceaban sorprendidos.

-Somos muy diferentes y hemos tenido muchas peleas por eso. pero nos queremos mucho.

Su padre sonrió.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Quién es tu madre?

Molls sonrió.

-Eso lo dirá mi hermana. O mi hermano.

-¿Sois tres?

-Sí abuelo.

Como nadie preguntó nada más la chica bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a su padre.

Dos personas subieron al escenario. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podía verse a un chico y una chica.

El chico era alto, algo musculoso, piel color caramelo, pelo rojo y ojos castaños un poco rasgados.

La chica era bajita, atlética, piel color caramelo, pelo negro y ojos castaños algo rasgados.

-Hola personas de diferentes épocas. Mi nombre es lucy Weasley y aunque no lo parezca, este de mi derecha es mi hermano Ashley aunque le llamamos Ash.

-Tenemos diecisiete años. Estamos en séptimo curso.

-No sé por qué cuando dicen su edad, cuentan en qué curso están si es algo obvio. -Comentó Zacharias.

-A veces hay gente que repite curso. -Dijo Susan.

El chico se quedó en silencio.

-Nuestros padres son Percy Weasley y Parvati patil. -Dijo Lucy.

-¿Yo?

-Al parecer, os enamorásteis cuando entraste a hacer unas prácticas en el ministerio. -Comentó Ashley.

Percy y Parvati se sonrojaron.

-Yo soy Ravenclaw.

La mesa de las águilas aplaudió a la chica.

-Yo soy Gryffindor.

Los leones aplaudieron también.

-No soy prefecto, no juego a quidditch aunque me encanta y no soy premio anual.

-Yo si soy prefecta. No me gusta el quidditch y soy premio anual.

-Todo vuelve un poco a la normalidad. -Comentó George a Fred.

-Mi patronus es un ganso. -Comentó lucy.

-El mío es un zorro. Igual que mi forma animaga.

Ashley procedió a enseñarles su forma animaga.

-Es adorable. -Comentó Parvati.

El chico se sonrojó.

-Cuando salga del colegio voy a estudiar leyes mágicas.

Percy le sonrió a su hija.

-Yo quiero ser jugador de quidditch profesional.

Los fanáticos del juego casi saltaban en sus asientos.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son todas.

-Las mías son transformaciones y defensa.

-Los padrinos de Ashley son tía Padma y Oliver Wood.

Los mencionados abrazaron a los padres.

-Los de lucy son tía Ginny y Seamus Finnigan.

Éstos también abrazaron a los ruborizados padres.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tenéis pareja? -Preguntó Charlie.

-aún no se han presentado.

-¿Tú también Lucy?

-Sí papá.

-Sea quien sea le castraré.

Muchos hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Ninguna persona dijo nada así que los hermanos bajaron de la tarima y se sentaron junto a sus abuelos.

Soy feliz con tantos nietos. Aunque todavía no los tenga. -Comentó Molly.

-Yo también. -Dijo su marido.

Ambos abuelos se dieron un suave beso en los labios.

Nota: Una pareja bastante extraña.

¿Quién lo diría?


	54. Chapter 54

Como una explosión.

A la tarima subió alguien más.

Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció se podía ver a una chica bajita, delgada, piel morena, pelo negro y ojos castaños.

-Se parece a mi hermana Minah. -Comentó Dean.

la chica sonrió.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Maya Thomas.

El Gryffindor sonrió.

-Mi padre es Dean Thomas.

-¿Y tu madre? -Preguntó Ginny.

Maya sonrió misteriosamente.

-Tengo once años. Estoy en primer curso. Me encanta Hogwarts. Es maravilloso. Me han dicho que hay unicornios. ¿Es verdad que existen los thestrals? Tío Harry dice que sí y mis padres dicen que pueden verlos. A mí me gustaría verlos pero no quiero ver morir a nadie. Eso sería siniestro ¿verdad? Hagrid ha dicho que me va a enseñar un unicornio. ¡Es fantástico!

Todos en la sala miraban a la chica sin saber qué decir. Ella seguía hablando como si nada.

-Papá suele decir que hablo mucho. De pequeña a penas hablaba pero a papi no le importaba. Sonríe cuando hablo sin parar.

-maya. -Intervino alguien que aún no se había presentado.

-Perdón Ryan.

La persona que había intervenido rió suavemente.

-¿Y ahora qué tengo que decir?

-Tu casa de Hogwarts. -Contestó otra persona que no se había presentado.

-Gracias Aspen.

La chica sonrió.

-Mi casa es Hufflepuff.

La mesa de los tejones aplaudió a la sonriente chica.

Dean estaba un poco atontado.

-No sé si seré prefecta ni premio anual. Creo que jugaré a quidditch como cazadora. Al menos haré las pruebas.

Dean rió suavemente.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son pociones y transformaciones y encantamientos y defensa y...

-¿Pociones? -Preguntó Matt. Si haces explotar cada caldero. En encantamientos le prendiste fuego al sombrero del profesor Flituik. En defensa casi hiciste astillas un pupitre. En transformaciones... ¡casi me dejaste sin cejas!

Todos en la sala reían.

-Pareces más hija de Finnigan que de Thomas. -Comentó Nott.

-A lo mejor es hija de ambos. -Opinó Blaise.

Dean y Seamus miraron a la chica en busca de respuestas pero ella no dijo nada.

-Cuando necesitamos que hable se queda en silencio. -Refunfuñó Ginny.

Dean la fulminó con la mirada.

-Mis padrinos son Neville y Hermione.

Los mencionados le dieron las gracias a Dean.

-De mayor no sé que quiero hacer.

-¿Quién es tu madre o tu otro padre? -preguntó Dean.

-Uno de mis hermanos lo dirá.

La chica no esperó a que nadie preguntara nada y se sentó junto a Mat.

A la tarima subió otra persona.

Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podía verse a un chico alto, musculoso, piel morena, pelo color arena y ojos color abellana.

-Es como Dean pero tiene el pelo como Seamus. -Dijo Neville.

El chico rió.

Seamus miró su pelo y el del chico del escenario.

-Hay mucha gente con el pelo como el mío.

-pero aquí ahora mismo no.

-No ayudas Zabini. -Refunfuñó el irlandés.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que quisiera hacerlo?

-¿Tus padres son Dean y Seamus? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca. Un hola ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿para qué? mejor es: Eh tú desconocido. ¿Quienes son tus padres?

La castaña se sonrojó.

-¿Hola cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Fred.

-Por cierto: ¿Por qué a penas tienes cejas? -Cuestionó George.

Los que no se habían dado cuenta se fijaron en que al chico le faltaban parte de sus cejas.

-hola gente a la que no le interesa mi nombre. Esceptuando a mis padres y puede que a sus amigos. Mi nombre es Ryan Thomas.

-¿Eres un poco dramático no? -Interrogó Lavender.

Dean la miró queriendo atravesarla.

-Tengo diecinueve años. Estudio para ser inefable.

-¿Así te quedaste casi sin cejas? -Inquirió Lavender riendo.

-¡Brown cierra el pico! -Espetó Seamus.

-Mi padre y yo estuvimos en su laboratorio y pasó lo típico. Un humo asqueroso salió de uno de los calderos y ¡Pum! Adiós cejas.

-Eso le suele pasar a Seamus. -Comentó Ron.

-Es que mi otro padre es Seamus Thomas. Ahora Finnigan.

-¿Cómo?

-¿En serio papá? Supongo que ocurrió una de vuestras noches de pasión.

Dean quería gritar. De verdad que tenía ganas de salir corriendo dando chillidos. O darse golpes en la cabeza.

Los gryffindors de quinto de la segunda generación miraban a Seamus como esperando algo.

-Creo que el que va a explotar esta vez va a ser Dean. -Opinó Harry.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Cómo es que estamos juntos? -Se preguntaba Dean en voz alta.

-Pregúntale a papá. él lo explica bien. En cierta manera es una explicación muy suya. Me dijo que llevaba ensayando la declaración perfecta desde finales de cuarto frente al espejo.

-¡Ryan!

El joven sonrió con inocencia.

Dean miró a Seamus inquisitivamente.

-N no sé de q que habla. -Dijo el irlandés tartamudeando con gallos.

-¿No es algo como una explosión y pasión o algo así? -Cuestionó un divertido Neville ante la cara de total espanto de Seamus.

Dean miraba a su mejor amigo muy curioso.

-Da igual. Ni siquiera te gusto así que... Es una tontería decírtelo.

Todos los del curso de ellos rieron estruendosamente.

Seamus se levantó muy ofendido.

-¡Es mi vida!

Después de ese grito se encerró en una habitación que había aparecido.

Intentaron abrirla sin conseguirlo.

Dean gruñó. Se levantó y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y bramó:

-¡Vamos Finnigan sal de una maldita vez!

A Dean le encantaba provocar al irlandés hasta que explotaba.

En esos momentos, su amigo se enfadaba, lo acorralaba contra alguna pared y lo besaba con furia.

Las sensaciones que causaban en el moreno eran únicas.

Su pasión era ardiente, arrasaba con todo reduciendo todo a su paso.

Si así eran sus besos, Dean quería... Necesitaba saber cómo sería lo demás.

Las provocaciones del moreno dieron sus frutos. Seamus salió echo una furia de aquella habitación llevándose por delante a Dean que no hizo nada por apartarse.

Seamus gruñó agarrando a Dean y estampándole contra la pared más cercana.

Después de un beso ardiente, Seamus intentó separarse sin éxito.

-¿No vas a declararte? -Preguntó Dean sonriendo.

-¿A caso quieres más?

El moreno rió.

-¿Sabes que no es bueno jugar con algo bolátil?

-¿Y tú sabes que lo bolátil y lo inflamable explotan al contacto?

Finnigan asintió.

-Seamus hazme explotar.

la petición de Dean provocó que Seamus se pusiera cachondo.

-Joder Dean.

-Esta noche.

-Esta noche. -prometió el irlandés.

Ambos gryffindors entrelazaron las manos y se sentaron en su mesa.

-Continúa Ryan. -Pidió Thomas.

-Mi casa fue Gryffindor por supuesto.

Los leones aplaudieron con fuerza.

-No fui prefecto ni premio anual. Tampoco jugué a quidditch aunque me encanta la posición de cazador.

Dean sonrió.

-Mi asignatura favorita fue defensa.

-También dejaste sin cejas a todo quinto curso. -Gruñó Alec.

Ryan sonrió con inocencia.

-Mi patronus es un zorro.

Seamus levantó el pulgar.

-Mis padrinos son Harry y Luna.

Los nombrados se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Lavender seductoramente.

-Seguro que ha explotado. -Comentó James.

-Sí tengo. Y no ha explotado.

-Aún.

-¡Cierra el pico James Sirius!

-Baja esos humos.

-Aiden... -Dijo exasperado Ryan.

El ojigris cogió a su novio de la parte delantera de la camisa y le besó.

-Eso está mejor. Le mantendrá callado un buen rato.

-¿Quién es tu pareja? -Preguntó Seamus.

-No quiere que lo diga.

-¿Por qué?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada así que el chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Lysander.

Dean y Seamus estaban besándose indiferentes a las miradas que les echaban.

Ryan sabía perfectamente que no debía interrumpirlos porque Seamus se cabrearía bastante. Así que decidió mantenerse apartado.

-¡Iros a un hotel!

Seamus miró con furia a la chica.

-Mantente calladita Brown.

Y volvió a besar con ímpetu a Dean que no protestó.

Les daba igual que hubiera niños pequeños.

Un rato después otra persona subió a la tarima.

Era un chico alto, piel clara, musculoso, pelo negro y ojos castaños.

-Es muy sexy -Dijo Lavender.

Gabriel apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

Christian sonrió.

-Hola Hogwarts de distintas épocas me llamo Aspen Thomas.

Dean y Seamus despegaron sus labios para prestar atención a la presentación de su hijo.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Estoy en séptimo.

-Así me gusta. -Comentó el director. -Me alegro de que no hayáis repetido curso.

Los del futuro sonrieron.

-¿Un caramelo de limón?

-¡Albus!

-¿Qué ocurre Minerva?

-No es momento para caramelos.

-Siempre es buen momento para comer caramelos de limón.

La subdirectora resopló.

Muchos dijeron que sí al ofrecimiento de los caramelos. Dumbledore con un pase de su barita repartió los exquisitos dulces a los que quisieron.

-Mi casa es Gryffindor.

Los leones aplaudieron al chico.

-Nos van a invadir los gryffindor. -Se quejó Draco.

-Todo el mundo querrá ser noble, valiente, desinteresado y sacrificarse por el bien común. -Comentó Theo.

-¿Os imagináis un mundo lleno de gryffindors?

-¡No digas eso Blaise! Me extremezco solo de pensarlo.

Los leones miraron mal a las serpientes.

-¿Hemos hablado en voz alta? -Preguntó Blaise sonriendo con inocencia.

Risitas se escucharon por toda la sala.

-Si no hubiera gryffindors, les tocaría a los demás serlo. -Comentó Cornamenta.

-¿Qué haríais sin nosotros? -Cuestionó Neville.

Los slytherins se qquedaron sin palabras.

-¡Dejad que Aspen se presente! -Gruñó Seamus.

-Gracias papá.

El irlandés sonrió.

-No soy prefecto, tampoco premio anual ni juego al quidditch.

-Muy mal. -Comentó Oliver.

Cornamenta asintió de acuerdo con Wood.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son transformaciones y defensa. No suelo hacer explotar cosas.

Dean rió bajito.

-Mis padrinos son Ron y Parvati.

El pelirrojo chocó la mano con sus amigos y Parvati los abrazó.

-Mi patronus es un lince igual que mi forma animaga.

-Es muy bonita tu forma animal. -Comentó Padma.

Aspen sonrió.

-Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser auror.

Sus padres gruñeron por lo bajo.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó una Slytherin.

Seamus la fulminó con la mirada.

-Me han rechazado hace un rato. (Otra vez)

-¿Quién ha sido? -Inquirió Dean.

-Gabriel pucey.

-¿Tu has sido el que le ha pedido salir cuando se estaba presentando? -Cuestionó Fred.

-Siempre lo hace cuando se encuentran. -Explicó Jonah.

-Pero tiene un hijo.

-¡Brown deja en paz a mi hijo! -Gruñó Seamus.

lavender resopló.

-Tiene. Un. Hijo. -Repitió la chica como si Aspen fuera tonto y aún no se hubiera enterado.

Dean la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y qué? Yo quiero mucho a Nico.

El pequeño al oír su nombre levantó la cabecita del hombro de Adrian y miró alrededor.

Se removió en los brazos del Slytherin que le dejó en el suelo.

-¡pen! -Chilló.

Y corrió hacia la tarima.

No pudo subir e hizo un puchero a punto de llorar.

Aspen se acercó y le cogió en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñín?

El niño le dio un beso en la mejilla lleno de baba.

Aspen le sonrió y le hizo cosquillas.

-Parece que se llevan bien. -Le comentó George a su hijo.

Gabriel suspiró.

-ya lo sé.

-Se nota que es un buen chico. -Aportó Angelina.

Gabriel no contestó.

Aspen bajó de la tarima y se dirigió a donde estaba el padre de Nico.

-¿Vamos con papá?

-¡Ciii!

El chico rió y se sentó al lado de Gabriel.

-¿Vienes con Papi?

El niño negó acurrucándose contra el pecho de Aspen.

El director se levantó y la sala quedó prácticamente en silencio.

-Vamos a comer y después continuaremos con las presentaciones.

Dio dos palmadas y las mesas se llenaron de comida.

La gente comenzó a comer y a hablar.

-Luna tenía razón. -Dijo Lee. Thomas y Finnigan estarán juntos en el futuro.

La ravenclaw sonrió.

Dean y Seamus se ruborizaron.

-Menos mal que no apostamos. -Comentó Hanna.

Susan asintió de acuerdo con ella.

Nota: Me encanta esta pareja.


	55. Chapter 55

El transcurso de la comida

Todos disfrutaban de una comida suculenta.

Fred y George comenzaron una conversación en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

-Fred: Yo creo que Ronnie y Hermi acabarán juntos.

-George: Son tal para cual.

-Molly: A mí me encantaría que Hermione y Ron se casaran.

Estas palabras hirieron a una de las personas de la sala. Pero no lo demostró.

-Hermione: Ron y yo solo somos amigos.

-Susan: Claro que sí.

-Ginny: Seguid diciéndoos eso. Tal vez nos lo creeremos algún día. Aunque lo dudo.

Hanna: Ellos ya se lo han creído.

-Harry: Hacéis una bonita pareja.

Ron estaba cansado de que dijeran eso. Miró a alguien con intensidad, esa persona le sonrió. El pelirrojo respiró hondo y...

-Ron: No digáis tonterías. Nos queremos como amigos. Además...

A alguien le latía el corazón aceleradamente.

-(Va a contar nuestra relación. Podremos dejar de escondernos. Bueno, primero tendríamos que estar juntos. Él me dijo que solo era un lío sin importancia. Pero tal vez...) -Pensaba ese alguien.

-Seamus: ¿Además?

Ron y otra persona se miraron a los ojos.

La otra persona le suplicaba al pelirrojo con la mirada.

Finalmente Ron apartó la mirada.

-Ron: Además... bueno ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor acabo con Lavender por ejemplo.

La mencionada sonrío radiante.

La persona que miraba con súplica a Ron ahora le miraba dolida.

El pelirrojo apartó la vista.

Otra persona miraba resignada la escena.

Ron comenzó una charla sobre quidditch que animó a Oliver.

Pronto todos los fanáticos del deporte estaban enfrascados en la conversación.

Fred y George se miraron pero dejaron a su hermano pequeño en paz.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowlin.

Yo sigo siendo tan pobre como siempre.

Club de fans.

Entre charlas y risas los chicos terminaron de comer.

-Que continúen las presentaciones. -Dijo Dumbledore.

Alguien se levantó y subió a la tarima. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podía verse a una chica delgada, bajita, pelo castaño liso hasta los hombros, pecas dispersas por la cara y ojos marrones.

-Es como Colin pero en chica. -Comentó Harry.

-Lo único que es diferente es la forma de la nariz y las pecas. -Dijo Dennis.

-Es que Colin Creevey es mi padre.

El mencionado se sonrojó.

-Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Megan Molly Creevey. Mis padres son Colin Creevey y Ginebra Weasley.

La pelirroja se ruborizó.

-Anda mira si los dos presidentes del club de fans de Harry Potter van a acabar casados. -Comentó Fred.

-Tío George dijo lo mismo. -Comentó Megan.

Los gemelos Weasley chocaron los cinco.

-¿Tienes un club de fans? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Yo también tengo un club de fans! -Exclamó Gilderoy.

-¿Soy Gilderoy Lockart . He oído que voy a ser tu profesor.

El adolescente Lockart siguió hablando.

-¡Tú lo que vas a tener como no te calles, va a ser un club de ostias! -Espetó Cornamenta.

Gilderoy se calló de sopetón.

Cornamenta y James Sirius chocaron los cinco.

-Tengo trece años por tanto estoy en tercero.

La señora Weasley estaba casi saltando de emoción en su silla. Solo faltaba su Ronnie para que todos le dieran nietos.

-Mi casa es Ravenclaw.

La mesa de las águilas aplaudió encantada.

Los gemelos iban a bromear, pero vieron por el rabillo del ojo como su hermana agarraba la barita y prefirieron callarse.

Ginny sonrió con malicia.

-Mis padrinos son tío Dennis y Hermione.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a los ruborizados padres.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son encantamientos y herbología.

Los profesores de esas materias sonrieron ampliamente.

-Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero ser jugadora de quidditch profesional.

Ginny le sonrió a su hija.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Ginny y Colin prepararon sus baritas.

-¿Tienes pareja sobrinita?

-No tío George.

-Soy Fred.

-Pues... no tengo pareja tío Fred.

-Era broma. Soy George.

Los del futuro sonrieron encantados.

Nadie le preguntó nada a Megan así que bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de su madre.

A la tarima subió un chico. Era alto, delgado, pelirrojo, ojos color chocolate y pecas disperssas por la cara.

-Hola Hogwarts me llamo patric Harry Creevey.

Colin y Ginny se ruborizaron.

-Tengo quince años por tanto estoy en quinto.

Dennis sonrió.

-Mi casa es la mejor... ¡Gryffindor!

Los leones aplaudieron con fuerza.

-Van a invadirnos los Weasley. -Comentó Avery.

-Son como una plaga. -Secundó Mulciver.

-Se multiplican como las ratas. -Dijo Rosier.

Varios hechizos les cayeron encima.

Una luz blanca los rodeó y al desvanecerse la luz, los tres habían desaparecido.

-No recordarán absolutamente nada. -Dijo Dumbledore.

Patric carraspeó y continuó.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son pociones y defensa.

Colin levantó el pulgar.

-Mi patronus es un caballo.

Ginny sonrió encantada.

-Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Demelza Robins.

Ambos abrazaron a los padres.

-Creo que ahora Colin moriría a gusto. Le ha abrazado su héroe. -Comentó George.

El castaño se puso colorado.

Ginny fulminó a los gemelos con la mirada.

-De mayor quiero ser fotógrafo como papá.

Colin sonrió a su hijo.

-De momento no tengo pareja.

Su madre sonrió complacida.

El chico se despidió con la mano, bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a su tío Dennis.


	57. Chapter 57

El amor es una cosa incierta.

Cuando el sonido de las charlas menguó, alguien se acercó a la tarima.

Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto, podía verse a un chico alto, delgado, pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-Hola Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Finnick Finch-Fletchley.

Justin sonrió.

-Tengo 19 años. Estudio para ser inefable.

Su padre levantó el pulgar.

-Mi casa fue Hufflepuff.

La mesa de los tejones aplaudió con alborozo.

-Fui prefecto pero no premio anual. Jugué a Quidditch como guardián.

Zacharias sonrió.

-¡Muy bien! -felicitó Oliver.

Finnick se sonrojó.

-Mi patronus es una ardilla.

-¡Es adorable!

Jamie miró con súplica a su hermano.

-Brown me estás machacando los tímpanos. -dijo Terry.

Su hermano le miró agradecido.

Lavender se sonrojó.

-Mi forma animaga es un... un... un hurón.

Todos miraron al pequeño hurón dorado.

Ron aguantó una carcajada.

-No has dicho quiénes son tus padres. -Apuntó Ernie.

-Mis padres son Justin y Zacharias.

El Segundo mencionado sonreía ampliamente.

Justin estaba un poco desilusionado.

En la mesa de Gryffindor alguien estaba a punto de combustión espontánea.

Zacharias lanzó una mirada divertida y de triunfo a la mesa escarlata.

Una persona se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de los tejones, tenía la cara pálida y los ojos abiertos como platos, negaba repetidamente con la cabeza, abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

La persona miró a Finnick aterrorizada, el chico asintió a la pregunta silenciosa que la persona le había hecho.

Volvió a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Sus amigos miraban asombrados la escena.

-Pe... pero... tú... Pero yo... Nosotros... Nosotros... Yo creía...

El pelo rojo caía despeinado por su frente.

Intentó apartárselo de los ojos sin éxito debido al temblor de sus manos.

-L lo si siento Justin. Debí...

El pelirrojo volvió a negar con la cabeza alborotándose aún más el pelo.

Después miró a Zacharias, luego a Finnick y por último a Justin.

Sonrió triste mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo desde que Finic dijo que Zacharias era el otro padre.

Retrocedió hasta su mesa sin dejar de mirar a Justin.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? -preguntó Charlie.

-Justin y yo llevamos dos años viéndonos a escondidas. -Dijo Ron con la voz rota.

Su familia, Hermione y Harry querían saber por qué no había dicho nada. Pero supieron que no era buen momento.

Finnick carraspeó y dijo:

-He mentido. Tío Zach no es mi padre. Sólo quería que mi verdadero padre se diera cuenta de lo que sufre papá Justin.

-¿Entonces? -Cuestionó Harry.

-Mi padre es Ronald Weasley.

Ron miraba a Finnick asombrado.

Entonces se levantó y corrió a la tarima. Su hijo no se movió.

Cuando Bill y Charlie iban a agarrar a su hermano, éste dejó boquiabiertos a todos dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

Cuando Ron se tranquilizó, se acercó a Justin.

Ambos se besaron con mucho amor y desesperación por parte del gryffindor.

-Nunca me he sentido tan asustado en mi vida.

Justin abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo.

Zacharias sonreía ampliamente.

-Ya era hora Weasley.

Ron asintió.

-¿Por que no dijiste nada? -preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé. Soy gilipollas.

-Hasta que lo reconoce... -comentó Zacharias.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada.

-Tu hijo es un hurón.

-No importa. Por lo menos es hijo mío y de Justin.

El Hufflepuff besó a Ron con ternura.

Un rato después, Finnick continuó su presentación.

-Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Susan Bones.

Los dos futuros padrinos se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tie...? -empezó a preguntar Lavemder.

-Salgo con uno de tus hijos.

La chica se quedó en silencio.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie preguntó nada así que el chico se bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Ernie.

A la tarima subió otra persona. Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto podía verse a una chica alta, atlética, pelirroja de ojos castaños.

-Hola Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Diana Finch-Fletchley. Tengo 18 años.

Ron y Justin miraban sonrientes a su futura hija.

-mi casa fue Ravenclaw.

La mesa de las Águilas aplaudió con fuerza.

-Pues ron no es muy inteligente que digamos.

-Y no sé cómo será Finch-Fletchley. -Chincharon los gemelos Weasley.

Molly fulminó a sus hijos con la mirada. Éstos sonrieron con inocencia.

-Estudio para ser auror como mi padre Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Harry levantó el pulgar en dirección a su amigo que hizo lo mismo.

-Mi patronus es un Jack Russell terrier.

Ron sonrió complacido.

-No tengo forma animaga.

-No pasa nada. No es importante.-Dijo Justin.

-Mis padrinos son Hermione y Zacharias.

Ambos nombrados padrinos abrazaron a los padres.

Ron gruñó cuando Smith tardó algo más en soltar a Justin.

Diana sonrió.

-No fui prefecta ni premio anual. Tampoco jugué al quidditch.

Oliver y Cornamenta pusieron muecas de disgusto.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja?

-Si. Es una chica.

-¿Cómo se llama? -Volvió a preguntar Zacharias.

-Aún no se ha presentado.

-¿Es guapa?

-Es perfecta tía Hermione.

Diana sonreía enamorada.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie preguntó así que Diana se sentó al lado de su madrina.

Otra persona se acercaba a la tarima. Iba dando saltitos.

Cuando llegó, y el efecto del hechizo se desvaneció, podía verse a una chica bajita, delgada, cara en forma de corazón, pelo castaño rojizo y ojos marrones.

Sonreía con dulzura.

-Hola a todo el mundo me llamo Kayla Finch-Fletchley.

Hablaba con mucho entusiasmo.

-Tengo 14 años y estoy en cuarto.

Molly sonreía encantada por todos los nietos que tenía.

-Mi casa es... ¡Hufflepuff!

Los tejones alborotaron como locos.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son transformaciones y herbología.

Las profesoras miraban a Kayla con simpatía.

-Mis hermanos y yo somos tan buenos jugando al ajedrez como papá Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Mis padrinos son Ernie y tía Ginny.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Juegas al quidditch? -preguntó Oliver.

-No hay plazas. Pero soy buena cazadora.

Los fanáticos sonrieron.

-¿Tienes a alguien especial? -Cuestionó Arthur.

Kayla se sonrojó.

-Me gusta Danny Nott.

El joven sonrió.

Ron le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres hacer cuando salgas del colegio? -preguntó Molly.

-Profesora de transformaciones.

Minerva sonrió.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó así que Kayla bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Danny.

El chico entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Kayla se ruborizó.

Ron apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado.

Los murmullos fueron cesando y dos personas subieron a la tarima.

El hechizo se desvaneció dejando al descubierto a dos chicos altos, musculosos, pelirrojos, algunas pecas por la cara y ojos azules.

McGonagall temblaba por dentro.

Le rezaba a Godric, Merlín y Morgana para que esos gemelos, no fueran tan terribles como Fred y George.

-Hola Hogwarts. -Comenzó el gemelo de la derecha. Mi nombre es Jasper.

-Y el mío Harper.

-Somos los hermanos Finch-Fletchley.

ron y Justin sonrieron orgullosos.

-Tenemos diecisiete años. Por tanto, estamos en séptimo curso.

A Dumbledore le brillaban los ojos.

-La casa de Harper es Gryffindor.

Los leones aplaudieron y vitorearon.

-Jasper es un Slytherin.

Ron miró a sus futuros hijos en busca de algo que delatase que estaban bromeando pero no encontró nada.

-Es una muy buena broma sobrinitos. -Comenzó Fred.

-Pero ya la han hecho antes.

-No es una broma tío Fred. -Comentó Alec.

Ron respiró hondo y dijjo:

-A pesar de que no me gustan las serpientes, serás mi hijo así que tienes mi apoyo.

Muchos miraron al pelirrojo estupefactos.

-¿Dónde está nuestro Ronnie y qué has hecho con él? -Interrogó George.

Justin besó a su novio.

-No somos prefectos ni premios asnales.

-No jugamos a quidditch porque no hay plazas pero nos encanta.

-Nuestra gran pasión es hacer bromas, bromas, bromas, bromas y más bromas.

-Esperad. ¿Hemos dicho bromas?

-Los merodeadores rieron con fuerza.

Fred y George se levantaron y dijeron:

-Estamos orgullosos de ti Ronnie.

-Realmente orgullosos.

-Eres digno de llamarte nuestro hermano.

le palmearon la espalda y volvieron a sus asientos.

Molly les fulminó con la mirada.

Ron no sabía si ponerse rojo de furia, indignación o vergüenza.

Harper y Jasper sonrieron con malicia.

-Son dignos bromistas. -Comentó Finnick.

Minerva gimió en su mente.

-Nuestros patronus son hurones.

Draco dio un resoplido de risa.

Ron gruñó.

-Los padrinos de Harper son Neville y Hanna.

-Los padrinos de Jasper son Luna y Terry.

-Los cuatro se lo agradecieron a los futuros padres con efusividad.

-Cuando salgamos del colegio trabajaremos como inefables.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los allí presentes.

Los gemelos Finch-Fletchley sonrieron con inocencia.

-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta para nuestras hermosas personas?

-la de siempre. -Se adelantó Hermione a lavender.

-pues... la pareja de Jasper aún no se ha presentado.

-y la pareja de Harper es Martin Goile.

Ron hizo un sonido como el de un ratón al ser aplastado.

Martin le sonrió a su novio.

-¿Cómo puedes distinguirlos? -Preguntó Charlie.

-La diferencia es casi inexistente pero... los ojos de Harper son más tirando a verde.

Los presentes en la sala miraron a ambos gemelos a los ojos.

Sólo Bill, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George y Lily notaron la diferencia en los ojos de Harper y Jasper.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie preguntó nada. Así que los gemelos bajaron de la tarima y se fueron Harper al lado de martin, el cual le recibió con un beso. Y Jasper al lado de Justin.

Molly sonreía encantada. Tenía veintidós nietos y dos viznietos y eso la hacía muy feliz. Le gustaba mucho tener niños correteando por la casa.

-No importa que no estés con alguno de mis hijos Hermione. Yo ya te considero una hija.

La castaña se levantó a abrazar a Molly muy agradecida.

-y a ti jovencito, también acabaré conociéndote y queriéndote como a uno de mis niños.

Justin le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa a la mujer.

-Tendrás un jersey Weasley las siguientes navidades. -Comentó Fred.

-Eso puedes apostarlo. -Dijo Molly.

El hufflepuff sonrió ampliamente.

Se le escaparon unas lágrimas de emoción.

Para evitar que se le notasen, escondió la cara en el pecho de su pelirrojo.

Nota: Yo y las parejas extrañas.

Mi locura no tiene fin.


	58. Chapter 58

Se ha puesto histérica.

Un rato después otra persona subió a la tarima.

El hechizo se desvaneció dejando ver a un chico alto, delgado, pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-hola hogwarts me llamo Marco Highs. Tengo diecinueve años.

Terence sonrió levemente.

-Como suponéis, mi padre es Terence Highs. Mi madre es Pansy Parkinson.

Terence no mostró ninguna expresión.

Pansy arrugó la nariz.

-mi casa fue la grandiosa Slytherin.

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió con fuerza.

-Fui prefecto pero no premio anual. Jugué un año como buscador.

Su padre levantó el pulgar.

-Mi patronus es un agaporni.

Las chicas sonrieron encantadas.

Pansy resopló.

-Estudio finanzas para poder llevar el negocio familiar.

parkinson asintió satisfecha.

-Mis padrinos son Casius Warrington y Millicent Bulstrode.

Los mencionados asintieron en dirección de los futuros padres.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Estás comprometido?

-Sí madre. Me concertaste de pequeño un matrimonio con una bruja francesa. Nos casaremos dentro de mes y medio.

Pansy no cabía en sí de orgullo.

Alguien de la mesa Gryffindor agachó la cabeza.

Marco al ver que nadie más le hacía preguntas, bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a Casius.

otra persona subió al escenario.

Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto, podía verse a un chico de media estatura, algo musculoso, pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Estaba serio.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Jace Highs. Mis padres son Terence y pansy Highs.

Muchos se preguntaban como acabaron juntos Parkinson y Highs. la mayoría sospechaba que fue un matrimonio concertado.

-Para ser hijos de parkinson, sois bastante atractivos. -Comentó Lavender.

pansy la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tengo diecisiete años. No he repetido ningún curso.

Terence sonrió con aprobación.

-Mi casa es Slytherin.

la mesa verde y plateada aplaudió con ganas.

-No soy prefecto ni premio anual.

pansy resopló.

-Tampoco juego al quidditch. No hay plazas.

Los fanáticos del deporte fruncieron el ceño.

-Mi patronus es un gato persa.

-Es precioso. -Comentó padma.

Pansy le lanzó dagas por los ojos.

-Mis padrinos son marcus Flint y Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria sonrió. Marcus asintió en dirección a Terence.

-Cuando salga del colegio estudiaré medimagia.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Lo que has oído "madre". -Dijo la última palabra con desdén.

-Eso ya lo veremos. -Murmuró la chica.

Jace resopló.

-¿Tienes prometida al menos? ¿O ni siquiera vales para eso?

En la sala, todos miraron con la boca abierta a pansy.

-Mi pareja es Jasper Finch-Fletchley.

La Slytherin soltó una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de su futuro hijo.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-No es ninguna broma madre. -Comentó Marco con fastidio.

-¡Tú no te metas Marco! -Espetó Jace.

El mayor de los hermanos Highs Parkinson resopló.

-¡Ningún hijo mío va a casarse o salir con un Weasley! ¿Me has entendido?

-Sí madre. -Dijo Jace.

En la sala no podían creerse que el chico hubiera aceptado con tanta facilidad la voluntad de esa adolescente.

-Te he entendido "madre" pero no pienso hacerte caso. No mandas en mi vida.

-¡Maldito engendro! ¡Eres una abominación! ¡Quedas fuera de la familia! -Gritaba Pansy fuera de sí.

-Ya me has sacado de la familia. Y no me importa.

Sirius y Canuto levantaron el pulgar.

-¡Estúpido niño insolente!

-Recapacita Jacie. -Pidió Marco.

-¡No! ¡me! ¡llames! ¡Jacie! ¡Ni si quiera te dirijas a mí! ¡El hecho de que tú seas tan cobarde de no hacer lo que realmente quieres, no significa que yo vaya a seguirte!

Marco tenía la cara inexpresiva.

-No sé de que me estás hablando.

-¡No me jodas Marco! ¡No quieres llevar los negocios familiares, no te gustan las mujeres y no soportas a tu prometida!

-Una cosa es lo que yo quiera, y otra muy diferente es mi deber como heredero.

-¡No estás diciendo nada más que gilipolleces.

-Que te quede claro Jace. Quiero llevar los negocios familiares y sobre todo, amo a mi prometida.

Al decir esto último, miró fijamente a los ojos de uno de los gryffindors.

El chico se extremeció.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me das pena Marco!

pansy se acercó a la tarima y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Jace.

-¡Harás lo que se te ordene!

Terence se levantó y cogió a la chica por el brazo.

Marco miraba impasible a su hermano el cual, era abrazado por Jasper.

-Déjalo de una vez parkinson. Me estáss avergonzando.

-Pero él...

-He dicho que lo dejes.

la chica se sentó en su sitio muy cabreada.

-¡Tú no eres mi hijo!

Jace levantó la cabeza del pecho de Jasper.

-¡Y tú no eres mi madre!

Después miró a los ojos a su hermano y con la voz quebrada dijo:

-No te reconozco. No eres mi hermano.

Marco lo miró sin parpadear.

No mostraba ninguna emoción.

-¿Has visto? -Preguntó Theo.

-Se ha puesto histérica. -Comentó Blaise.

Aiden miraba fijamente a su hermano. llevaba unos días deprimido y le había oído bomitar.

Cuando Highs se había presentado, ha intendado que no se le notara la tristeza.

Deacon notó la mirada de su hermano sobre él y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves hermano?

-No. Tienes cara de idiota.

-Y tú... cara de estreñido.

Deacon apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y suspiró.

-Aiden deja de mirarme. Noto tus ojos en mi nuca. -Gruñó un rato después.

-¿Qué te pasa Deacon? -Preguntó Daphne.

El rubio se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala y a gritar.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿queréis saber qué me pasa?

Alguien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero Deacon la ignoró.

-¡Llevo desde que entré en el colegio enamorado del mismo chico! ¡Salimos durante un tiempo a escondidas! ¡Me dijo que me amaba!

En este punto Deacon lloraba.

La voz se le quebraba.

-Dijo que me amaba. Dijo que me amaba. ¡Dijo que me amaba! ¡Dijo que me amaba!

Cada vez que repetía esa frase, subía el tono de voz.

-Le entregué mi primera vez.

-¿Quieres decir con...?

-Mentí. todas esos líos eran por aparentar. Yo no quería, pero él dijo... él dijo... que así sería más creíble que no éramos pareja.

Aiden se levantó y se colocó al lado de su hermano.

-Él es un heredero y sus padres son sangre ppuras.

Deacon se extremeció.

-D dijo q que yo n no era acto para él. Que solo ha había sido un entretenimiento.

El chico rubio respiraba agitadamente.

-Dijo q que yo estaba sucio. Que mi sangre era sucia porque descendía de un hombre lobo. Y por eso n no p podía ser su pareja.

Deacon hipaba.

-D dijo que no quería que nadie lo supiera porque se avergonzaba de mí.

Aiden se llevó a su hermano donde estaban sus padres.

-Me siento tan roto, tan sucio y tan poca cosa... -le susurró Deacon a su hermano mayor.

-¿Quién ha sido el invécil que te ha hecho daño? -preguntó Canuto.

Deacon negó con la cabeza.

Marco miraba la escena impasible.

Aiden se levantó y dijo:

-¡Marco Highs estás muerto!

Después de ese grito, se acercó a él y le estampó contra una pared.

-Mi hermano no es sucio. Tú eres una vergüenza. No quiero que te acerques a él. Ni lo mires.

Marco resopló.

Hicieron falta varias personas para evitar que Aiden le partiera la cara a Marco.

Finalmente, sentaron a cada chico en un extremo de la sala y el director se levantó.

-Vamos a hacer un descanso de media hora.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos.

Deacon no se encontraba bien y se fue al baño.

Nota: Deacon se ha vuelto loco?

¿Qué pasará con Pansy?

Lo siento por las faltas ortográficas.

Es lo malo de no tener word y ser ciega total.

El lector de pantalla no me avisa si hay faltas.

bueno. Ya dejo de divagar.


	59. Chapter 59

Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. (O (casi)

Deacon por suerte era bueno en pociones. Llevaba unos días encontrándose mal. Esperaba que no fuese lo que estaba pensando porque si no... no sabía lo que haría.

La poción la tenía preparada desde antes de viajar al pasado pero no había tenido el valor de comprobar si lo que pensaba era real o solo imaginaciones suyas.

Destapó la poción y la vertió en un vaso. Era de color blanca.

Solo tenía que echar dos gotas de su sangre y listo.

Se cortó la palma de la mano y dejó salir un poco de sangre.

Cerró el corte y esperó con los ojos cerrados.

No sabía si se atrevería a mirar.

Si la poción adoptaba un color amarillo, serían imaginaciones suyas. pero si adoptaba un color turquesa... estaba perdido.

-(No voy a mirar no voy a mirar, no voy a mirar. Bueno... tal vez mire)

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado donde él estaba.

De repente se escuchó un jadeo.

Deacon se dio la vuelta despacio y abrió los ojos.

Frente a él estaba Aiden con la cara muy pálida, los ojos desorbitados y la boca avierta formando una o.

Deacon no quería mirar el resultado de la poción. Pero por la cara de su hermano, podía hacerse una idea del color que había adquirido.

Entonces se escuchó otro jadeo y un chillido de sorpresa.

Deacon giró la cabeza encontrándose a Marco y a James Sirius.

-Vi que seguía a Aiden y le seguí. -Explicó el Gryffindor.

-¿Deacon es tuya la poción? -Preguntó Aiden con la voz estrangulada.

-S si. ¿Es amarilla verdad?

-Es turquesa. -Respondió James.

Deacon se giró para mirar aquella poción.

Sí, efectivamente era turquesa.

El rubio se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en el lavabo.

Una mano bronceada cogió el vaso.

Marco examinaba su contenido como si pudiese descifrar otra cosa.

-Voy a ser tío. -Susurró Aiden incrédulo.

-¡Voy a ser tío! -Esta vez gritó histérico.

-¿De quién...? ¿No será...? ¿Cuánto hace que...?

Aiden no era capaz de terminar ninguna de las preguntas.

-La última vez fue hace dos meses y medio con...

-¿Con quién? -Preguntó James.

-Highs. -Dijo bajito.

Después Deacon salió corriendo.

Entró a la sala donde estaban las mesas.

-¡No vas a escapar de mí sin darme una explicación Deacon Black!

Marco no era consciente de que todo el mundo le estaba escuchando. O no le importaba.

-¿De quién es el bebé que esperas?

-¡No es asunto tuyo! -Vociferó Aiden.

-¡Dímelo!

-Es mío. Solo mío. -Contestó el chico muy serio.

-¿Quién es su otro padre? -Preguntó Terry después de haberse recuperado de la impresión.

A Deacon no le dio tiempo a contestar.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido dejar embarazado a mi hermano?

Aiden tenía a Marco agarrado de las solapas de la túnica.

James consiguió separar a su novio de Marco.

-Bueno Black. Así tendrás algo mío. -Comentó Marco sentándose en una silla.

Marco sentía que su mundo se tamvaleaba.

Su hermano tenía razón y él lo sabía.

Todos creían que no le importaba Deacon. Que solo le había utilizado. Pero él había amado a ese chico desde que le vio en el tren cuando el rubio entraba en su primer año a Hogwarts.

Marco tenía un secreto y solo lo sabían él y su madre.

si seguía todas las indicaciones de ella era porque... porque... No quería ni pensarlo.

Jace pasó por su lado empujándolo.

la mirada de asco que le dedicó, le dolió a Marco más de lo que demostraba.

Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de seguir a su hermano y decirle la verdad. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y se dijo a sí mismo que él no era ningún Gryffindor.

Dio una mirada por la sala y vio que Deacon lloraba en brazos de su hermano.

El Slytherin se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta por la que había salido Jace.

Lo buscó durante un rato hasta que lo encontró en un sofá jugando con su barita.

-Pero si es el magnífico y correcto Marco Highs. ¿qué le trae por aquí oh gran heredero de las casas Highs y parkinson? ¿Va a deleitarme con su... importantísima presencia? Diría que es todo un honor recibirlo pero... Sinceramente, me das asco.

Marco se quedó muy quieto.

-Necesito hablar contigo. -Dijo finalmente.

-Y yo necesito que te vayas a la mierda.

-Jacie...

-No. Me. Llames. Jacie.

-Necesito que cuides a Deacon.

Jace comenzó a reirse escandalosamente.

-¿En serio? ¿TE das cuenta de lo cliché que suena eso? El tío que se entera de que va a ser padre y de repente es buena persona y sentimental. Después resulta que tiene una historia traumática que hace llorar a todo el mundo.

-Hablo en serio hermano. Tienes que cuidar a Deacon.

-Escúchame bien Highs. Que te quede claro que tú ya no eres mi hermano.

-Escúchame dos minutos Jace.

-¿Ahora viene la parte en la que me cuentas algo triste de tu infancia? ¿Ahora viene cuando me abres tu cor...?

El chico se detuvo impresionado.

El rostro de Marco estaba lleno de lágrimas.

Hacía más de once años que su hermano no lloraba.

Marco se limpió furioso las lágrimas.

-Te escucho.

-¿De verdad?

-Empieza a hablar antes de que cambie de opinión.

Marco asintió.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

-Esto lo sabemos solo madre y yo.

Jace asintió.

-Cuando tenía catorce años, mi profesor de esgrima Carter Cooper, abusó de mí sexualmente.

El menor iba a hablar pero Marco le detuvo con una mano.

-madre llegó casi al final del todo pero no lo detuvo.

Jace abrió la boca y la cerró.

-Este abuso continuó todo el verano. Todos los días que tenía esgrima y padre no estaba en casa.

-¿Y por qué Pansy no lo detuvo?

-Le... le g gustaba m mirar. D dijo q que si no hacía lo que ella quería, sería la puta de Carter para siempre.

-Pero ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¿No?

-Me siento roto Jace. Sucio e inútil. No merezco a Deacon ni a nadie. Siento que... no debo amar a nadie porque nadie debería estar con alguien sucio e inmundo como yo.

-¡no digas gilipolleces Marco!

-A aún v viene a casa a veces. Tal vez no te lo creas... pero le tengo pánico.

-Venía a partirte la cara, pero creo que voy a bomitar. -Se escuchó la voz de Aiden detrás de Jace.

Marco le miró y suspiró.

-¿No vas a enfadarte porque te he espiado?

-No tengo ganas Black.

Aiden se sentó en un sillón. Tenía un tinte verdoso.

-Luego conocí a Deacon. -Marco continuó como si Aiden no hubiera interrumpido.

-él me hizo muy feliz. Incluso me hacía olvidar durante unas horas de lo que me había pasado.

-Deberías decírselo a tu padre. A no ser...

-¿A no ser...? -Cuestionó Jace.

-A no ser que tengas un hechizo que te impida contárselo.

Marco asintió.

-¿Sabes que sigo odiándote verdad?

-Es una constante en mi vida. Nunca me has soportado. Ni yo a ti.

Marco suspiró de nuevo.

-Deacon sé que estás ahí. Así que haz el favor de dejar de esconderte. Y... tú también padre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿que hoy es el día de seguir a Marco? -Interrogó Jace.

Terence tenía una mirada asesina.

-Voy a cargármela lenta y dolorosamente. Esa zorra...

Terence salió como un vendaval.

Antes de que pudiera salir por completo Jace lo detuvo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, nosotros fuimos gestados por Casius. Pansy no puede tener hijos. El abuelo hizo que te casaras con ella porque perdió una apuesta. Lo sabemos, porque un día nos lo contó porque no soportaba a Pansy. Ella se enfadó muchísimo con él pero... A él le da igual todo el mundo.

-Oh eso me llena de alegría. -Comentó Terence sarcástico.

-Lo digo porque... si no te casas con ella, nosotros existiremos.

-¿Quieres decir que tu padre y yo tenemos una relación?

-¿Tú también tío Casius?

-Eso parece.

-Si hay alguien más, y sospecho que Jamie Black está aquí, bueno si hay alguien más que lo diga. Ya me da igual.

-Es que aquí hay un aparato que permite que la sala grande nos escuche. -Comentó Terence. Lo sé porque así te he oído yo.

-Genial. Ahora todo el mundo sabe la mierda que he tenido que pasar.

Menos mal que Marco sabía guardar sus emociones. Porque por dentro estaba temblando como una hoja.

-Bueno... ¿Vas a acabar tu historia? -Preguntó Alec molesto. Me he quedado con la intriga.

-Yo no. A mí no me importa tu vida. -Comentó Terry resentido.

-Deacon sé que no me creerás y tal vez,tu tío me arranque mis pendientes reales pero... Te amo. Te he amado desde que te vi con siete años y tú tenías cinco. Te amo ahora aunque te haya llamado y dicho todo aquello. Y te amaré siempre aunque no me perdones nunca.

-¿Y cómo sé q que no mientes para ha hacerme daño d de nuevo?

Marco se quedó pensando un momento.

-Porque... Yo Marco Highs, te declaro mi amor sincero. Aquí y ahora te prometo fidelidad, prometo cuidarte y hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida.

Tocó con su barita el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y se materializó otro anillo idéntico en la palma de su mano.

Marco cogió la mano de Deacon entre las suyas. Esperó un rato, pero como Deacon no se apartó le puso el anillo que acababa de aparecer.

Una luz dorada los envolvió.

-¿Acaban de enlazarse? -Preguntó Jamie incrédulo.

-Eso parece. -Comentó Daphne.

Marco atrajo al rubio hacia sí y lo besó.

Deacon se dejó hacer. Enredó los brazos en el cuello de Marco y profundizó el beso.

Entre besos, la pareja entró a la gran sala.

Jace miraba sonriente a su hermano.

-¿Y Parkinson? -Preguntó Aiden.

-No está. -Dijo el director.

Unas pastas y té aparecieron en las mesas.

Después de tantas emociones, todos lo agradecieron.

-¿Por qué me has perdonado?

Deacon suspiró.

-Porque te quiero.

Marco escondió la cara en el cuello del rubio.

-Eres todo un cliché hermano.

-Por su puesto Jacie. ¿Por qué voy a ser diferente si lo cliché funciona?

Jace estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron.

Nota: Pobre Marco.

Pansy es odiosa.

¿Habéis leído los libros de Cassandra Clare? De ahí saqué el nombre Jace. Y el de Alec también.


	60. Chapter 60

no le gusta el quidditch. le encanta Victor Krum.

Cuando la sala quedó totalmente en silencio, una persona subió al podio.

Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto, podía verse a una chica alta, atlética, pelo castaño y ojos oscuros.

-Hola hogwarts mi nombre es Samanta Krum.

El buscador de la selección búlgara abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En serrio? ¿Tú erres mi hija?

La chica asintió sonriente.

-Tengo dieciocho años y soy jugadora de quidditch profesional en un equipo de Bulgaria.

Victor, Oliver y Cornamenta aplaudieron eufóricos.

-Mi madre que no lo he dicho, es Hermione Krum. De soltera Granger.

La mencionada se atragantó con su propia saliva de la impresión.

Ron rió divertido.

-Gemelo Weasley. Me debes diez galeones. -Comentó Parvati.

-Mierda. -Imprecó Fred.

Sacó diez galeones de su bolsillo y se los entregó a la sonriente chica.

-Si lo sé apuesto yo también. -Comentó Lavender. Había acertado.

Victor se había levantado y estaba detrás de Hermione. La chica se giró y recibió un profundo beso en los labios de parte del búlgaro.

-¿Serrías mi parreja prrincesa?

-Me encantaría.

El buscador cogió a la castaña en brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Te advierto Krum. Una lágrima... -Dijo Ron.

-Y utilizaremos tus pelotas como bludgers. -Continuó Harry.

-Y Hermione sabe más hechizos que ninguno así que... ni se te ocurra dañarla. -Finalizó Ron.

El chico tragó saliva y asintió.

Hermione sonrió encantada.

-Estudié en Hogwarts y mi casa fue Ravenclaw.

Las águilas aplaudieron contentas.

-Fui prefecta y premio anual.

Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-En quidditch jugué como buscadora.

Victor levantó el pulgar.

-Mi patronus es una nutria.

Hermione estaba feliz.

-Mis padrinos son Ron y Ginny.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja cielo? -Preguntó Andromeda.

-Mi novia es Diana Finch-Fletchley.

Ron y Hermione se sonrieron.

Justin abrazó protectoramente a Diana.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie tenía nada más que decir así que la chica se despidió con la mano, bajó del escenario, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y otro a su madre y se sentó al lado de Diana.

Justin se negaba a soltarla.

A la tarima subió otra persona. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció podía verse a un chico alto, musculoso, pelo negro algo rizado y ojos color chocolate.

-Hey Hogwarts mi nombre es Jaret Krum. Tengo dieciocho años y supongo que ya sabréis que mis padres son Victor y Hermione Krum.

Los mencionados sonrieron.

-Estudio medimagia.

-la necesitas. -Murmuró Liam con una risita.

-Estudié en Hogwarts y mi casa fue Gryffindor.

Los leones vitorearon.

-Otro Gryffindor. -murmuró Draco.

Blaise abrió la boca pero decidió cerrarla a causa de la mirada falsamente dulce que le echaba Jamie.

El joven licántropo sonrió.

-No fui prefecto, ni premio anual. Tampoco jugué a quidditch. Me gusta pero no había plazas.

-Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Fleur Delacour.

Ambos mencionados se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-Mi patronus es un pegaso.

las chicas sonrieron embobadas.

-Mi forma animaga es un caballo.

-Es precioso. -Comentó Hermione con una mirada soñadora.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja querido? -Cuestionó Jonah riendo.

Jaret fulminó al otro chico con la mirada.

-Estoy saliendo con Dominique.

Bill se levantó como un resorte.

-¿Que tú qué?

-Mami. -Dijo Jaret en un susurro.

-¡William Arthur Weasley! ¡si le tocas un solo pelo a mi hijo...!

Bill tragó saliva, apretó los dientes y se sentó.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie preguntó así que el chico se bajó del escenario y se sentó al lado de su padre.

Dominique le sonrió desde los brazos de su posesivo padre.

Jaret le devolvió la sonrisa detrás del hombro de Victor.

Por suerte, Bill no se dio cuenta ocupado en fulminar a Teddy por haber besado a su princesita rubia.

A la tarima subió otra persona.

Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, podía verse a un chico alto, delgado, algo musculoso, pelo castaño y ojos color abellana.

-Es un hermione en chico. -Dijo Fred.

La castaña le fulminó con la mirada.

Fred sonrió inocentemente.

-Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Kile Krum. Mis padres son Victor y Hermione Krum.

Los gemelos Weasley sonrieron.

-Tengo quince años. Por tanto estoy en quinto curso en Hogwarts.

-es muy hiperactivo. -Comentó Jaret.

-Mi casa es Slytherin.

la mesa de las serpientes aplaudió.

-Nos pone a todos de los nervios. Es peor que un terremoto. -Se quejó Albus.

Kile sonrió.

-No soy prefecto ni juego a quidditch por falta de plazas.

-Vuela bastante bien. -Comentó Alec.

-Mi patronus es un halcón.

Victor sonrió.

-Cuando salga del colegio quiero ser dragonolista.

Hermione se estremeció y fulminó a Charlie con la mirada.

-¿Y yo que he hecho?

La castaña gruñó.

-Mis padrinos son Neville y Luna.

Ambos abrazaron a los ruborizados padres.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja?

-Sí pero todavía no diré quien es.

Albus rió por lo bajo.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿Te gustan las bromas? -Preguntó Canuto.

-Me encantan. Soy un bromista ejemplar.

Hermione miró a Kile horrorizada.

McGonagall no sabía donde meterse. Creía que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar.

Victor, Ron y Harry reían como locos.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie preguntó así que el chico bajó del podio y se sentó al lado de su madre.

Él la abrazó y ella rió encantada.

Jaret y Samanta se miraron y sonrieron.

Kile era muy cariñoso.

Victor y hermione se miraron sonrientes y se besaron.

Kile miró la escena espantado.

-hermanito están besándose de nuevo.

Jaret le dio palmaditas en la espalda.


	61. Chapter 61

Al fin y al cabo, es amor.

A la tarima subió otra persona. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, podía verse a una chica.

Era bajita, delgada, pelo castaño y ojos azul turquesa.

-Es como Lavender escepto en los ojos. -Comentó Parvati.

La mencionada miró a la chica y sonrió.

-Hola a todos los presentes. Mi nombre es Kailee Goldstein.

Anthony hizo un sonido extraño con la boca.

-¿Quién es Goldstein? -Preguntó Lily.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, un chico alto, atlético, con el pelo negro y los ojos azul turquesa saludó con la mano.

-Es nuestro prefecto junto con Padma. -Dijo Terry.

-Mis padres son Anthony Goldstein y Lavender Brown.

La Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw se miraron con deseo.

-Llevamos juntos cuatro meses. -Aclaró Lavender ante el silencio de las personas de su curso.

-¿Pero tú no estabas con Ernie? -preguntó Parvati al Ravenclaw.

-Somos una pareja liveral. -Comentó la chica.

las miradas se dirigieron a Kailee.

-Se aman. A su manera, pero se aman.

lavender levantó el pulgar en dirección a la tarima.

-Tengo catorce años y estoy en cuarto curso.

Anthony miró a la chica con aprobación.

-Mi casa es la fabulosa Ravenclaw.

la mesa azul aplaudió con fuerza.

harry y Ron se miraron y murmuraron:

-Seguro que lo ha sacado de Goldstein.

-no juego a quidditch porque no hay plazas.

Oliver y Cornamenta gruñeron por lo bajo.

-¿Vais a reaccionar cada vez que alguien diga algo sobre el quidditch? -Preguntó Hermione.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente y finalmente contestaron al unísono:

-Sí.

Hermione les miró exasperada.

-Mis padrinos son Michael Corner y Padma.

Ambos mencionados se lo agradecieron a los padres.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son defensa y encantamientos.

Los profesores de dichas materias sonrieron.

-De mayor quiero ser periodista como mamá.

Harry y Ron volvieron a mirarse. Esta vez con un escalofrío subiéndoles por la columna.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Te gusta alguien? -Preguntó su futura madre.

-Si. Te diré quien es cuando se presente.

Ambas sonrieron entusiasmadas.

Como nadie tenía más preguntas, la chica se bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a su madre.

Las dos comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

A la tarima subió otra persona.

El hechizo dejó de hacer efecto mostrando a una chica bajita, delgada, de pelo negro y ojos color miel.

-Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Adelice Goldstein.

Lavender dejó de hablar con Kailee para observar a su otra futura hija.

-Tengo doce años y estoy en segundo curso.

Las mujeres sonrieron encantadas.

-Mi casa es Ravenclaw.

Las águilas aplaudieron y vitorearon juvilosas.

-Ya sabéis quienes son mis padres.

Algunos rieron por lo bajo.

No juego a quidditch y no me gusta.

Los fanáticos del deporte pusieron cara de dolor.

Anthony rió por la cara que tenía Roger Davies.

-mis asignaturas favoritas son historia de la magia y transformaciones.

-Otra loca. -Sussurró Cornamenta.

-licie cariño. Eso es... -Anthony negaba con la cabeza.

-Siempre me llamas Licie papá.

El prefecto sonrió.

-Mis padrinos son Ernie y Susan.

Ambos tejones se lo agradecieron a los futuros padres.

-Aún no sé lo que quiero ser al salir del colegio. Pero puede que sea medibruja.

Blaise sonrió recordando que él sería medimago.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué chicos te parecen los más guapos? -Preguntó su madre.

Adelice miró por la sala y sonrió.

-El más guapo es Alexander Potter.

El chico se ruborizó.

-Aunque creo que prefiero a las chicas.

Lavender sonrió.

-¿Y qué chica te parece la más guapa?

-maya Thomas.

La mencionada escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.

Dean abrazó protectoramente a su hija.

Como nadie preguntó nada más, Adelice bajó del escenario y se sentó al otro lado de la que sería su madre.

Otra persona subió al escenario.

Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto, podía verse a un chico alto, atlético, pelo negro y ojos azul turquesa.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Shame Goldstein.

Lavender miró al chico con orgullo.

-Tengo dieciocho años. Estudio finanzas para llevar los negocios familiares.

Anthony levantó el pulgar.

-También estudio leyes mágicas.

Percy Weasley sonrió.

-Mi casa fue Gryffindor.

Algunos le miraron escépticos.

-Soy inteligente. Pero soy Gryffindor.

La mesa de los leones aplaudió y vitoreó.

-Fui prefecto aunque no premio anual.

Su futuro padre estaba encantado.

-Jugué durante un tiempo como guardián.

Los fanáticos aplaudieron aliviados.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas fueron pociones, defensa y runas antiguas.

Snape sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Mi patronus es un oso panda al igual que mi forma animaga.

-Es precioso. -Comentó Lavender extasiada.

-Mis padrinos son Terry y parvati.

Los nombrados le dieron las gracias a los padres.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja? -Preguntó Finnick.

Shame sonrió.

-Si. Es un chico bastante sexi.

-¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?

El moreno sonrió.

Finnick se levantó y se dirigió a la tarima.

Abrazó a Shame por la cintura y le dio un beso lento y dulce.

Después, bajaron del podio abrazados por la cintura y se sentaron al lado de Christian.

-Tienes buen gusto Shame.

-Gracias mamá.

Lavender se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Besó a Anthony en los labios y se sentó en su regazo.

Él la abrazó por la cintura.

-Ron cierra la boca. -Comentó Harry divertido.

-Aún me parece extraño verlos juntos. Como están con otras personas...

-Bueno... Al fin y al cabo, es amor. -Dijo el ojiverde.

El director se levantó y la sala quedó en silencio.

-Después de tan bellas y variadas presentaciones, ya es hora de cenar y después de irse a dormir.

Muchos suspiraron aliviados ante la perspectiva de poder comer.

Dumbledore dio dos palmadas y la cena apareció en las mesas.

Unos minutos después, empezaron las conversaciones.

Nota: Es que tenían que ir separados y preferí editarlo.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowlin.

Yo solo los utilizo como entretenimiento.

Nota: Espero que os guste.

Cena, conversaciones y descubrimientos.

Jamie llevaba un buen rato mirando a su hermano.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El joven lobo soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Acabas de conocer a tus hijos y ya te van a hacer abuelo.

Terry sonrió.

-Aún estoy asimilando lo de mis hijos. todavía no me preocupa lo de ser abuelo. Pero supongo que al Terry del futuro, no le hará ninguna gracia.

-Se pondrá echo un basilisco. -Comentó Deacon. -Aunque... por otra parte, siempre le saco de sus casillas...

-Venga ya. Si Terry es bastante tranquilo. Es bastante difícil hacerlo enfadar. -Dijo Regulus.

-Deacon le pone histérico. -Comentó Dante.

-Eso sería divertido de presenciar. -Rió Jamie.

-Siempre te ríes cuando papá regaña a mi hermano.

-Pero lo más divertido es cuando tío Blaise ayuda a Deacon. -Intervino Scorpius.

-Entonces tío Terry comienza a gritar desesperado y papá se revuelca en el suelo de la risa. -Dijo Kevin.

Terry quería darse golpes en la cabeza con la mesa.

¿Y qué clase de cosas haces? -Le preguntó Sirius a Deacon.

Remus le miró mal.

-Una vez, encanté el champú de la bisabuela Walburga y le salieron serpientes en la cabeza. Ella estaba encantada pero papá no paraba de gritar.

Sirius no podía parar de reirse. No era por la putada en sí, era por el tono serio en el que lo contaba. Lo había explicado como si hablara del clima.

-¿Y cómo no se dio cuenta? -Preguntó Reggie anonadado.

-creo que sí se percató. Pero se lavó el pelo como si nada. -Respondió Aiden.

-Otro día, estaban papá y el bisabuelo orion en una reunión con un tío que no me cayó bien y le eché una poción confesadora en la bebida.

-Al abuelo Orion no le importó mucho porque no soportaba al gordo bigotudo. Pero tío Terry parecía que de un momento a otro, se transformaría en un lobo. -Dijo Isabelle.

-¿Quién era ese bigotudo? -Preguntó Sirius muy curioso.

-Claudius McLudin.

Regulus y Canuto se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-Nunca me cayó bien. Me llamó nenaza. Y dijo... dijo... se atrevió a decir... que yo... yo... era poco agraciado. -Dijo Canuto como si fuera la peor de las ofensas.

-Y Sirius le echó tinte para la piel en su té. -Comentó Reggie.

-Se le puso la piel fuxia. -Habló Canuto.

-¿Y qué confesó ese viejo borde? -Cuestionó Reggie.

-Que no quería a su mujer, que le gustaba mirar a los viejos masturbarse y que tenía un amante muggle. -Respondió Aiden.

Canuto y Cornamenta se cayeron de la silla de tanto reirse.

-Tío, tu futuro nieto es la ostia contando las putadas. -Comentó el animago de gafas.

-Intenta aguantarse la risa pero no puede. -Intervino James.

Aiden se sonrojó.

-Un día pinté a mr Sniveli de verde fosforito.

-¿Y quién es mr Sniveli? -Interrogó Lunático.

-Nuestro gato.

Sirius y Canuto se estremecieron.

-Los gatos son el mal disfrazados de adorables bolas suaves y peludas. -Dijo Canuto muy serio.

-¿Y por qué se llama mr Sniveli? -Preguntó Severus.

-Se lo puso Papá. -Contestó Merak.

Severus y Quejicus fulminaron a ambos Regulus con la mirada.

-Deacon es un digno merodeador. -Decretó Cornamenta.

Ambos Sirius y los dos Remus asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-Cada vez que Deacon la lía, le dice a mi padre: "El abuelo Sirius y el abuelo Remus bromeaban siempre. "Tengo que mantener su memoria intacta."

-Y seguro que Terry se tira de los pelos. -Intervino Cornamenta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Cuestionó Aiden.

-Lunático hace eso cada vez que se frustra con nosotros. -Contestaron Canuto y Cornamenta al mismo tiempo.

-¿y Daphne que opina? -Cuestionó Astoria muy entretenida.

-Le castiga al estilo McGonagall. -Contestó Albus.

-Pero termina perdonándolo cuando pone ojos de cachorrito desamparado. -Dijo Will.

Sirius y Canuto miraron a Deacon espectantes.

El chico sonrió y entonces...

Muchos le miraron consternados.

A la profesora McGonagall le dieron ganas de darle un dulce.

-¡Es... es... es... la mejor mirada de cachorrito del mundo! -Exclamó Canuto.

-Ni McGonagall puede resistirse a esa mirada. -Dijo Jason.

-Deacon. Eres brillante. -Le felicitó Cornamenta.

-No la utilizo mucho, porque si no después la gente comenzaría a resistirse.

-Bien pensado. -Dijo Blaise.

-¡Ryan Thomas!

-¿Qué pasa Percy? ¿Por qué le gritas a mi futuro hijo de esa manera? -Preguntó Seamus.

-¿Que por qué? ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no le estás viendo?

Todos miraban a Percy y después giraron la cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo el hijo mayor de los Thomas Finnigan.

-¿Ashley Weasley es tu pareja? -Preguntó Dean.

Ryan que hasta ese preciso momento estaba besando al pelirrojo, miró al que en un futuro sería su padre y asintió.

-¿Y por qué no querías decirlo? -Preguntó Kingsley.

-No lo sé. -Contestó Ashley con sinceridad.

Ryan dio un salto alejándose de su novio como si quemara.

-¿Qué...?

La pregunta de Ashley se quedó a medias porque su padre estaba persiguiendo a Ryan como un loco.

-¡Voy a castrarte! ¡Voy a hechizarte hasta que me canse!

Ryan intentaba esquivar las maldiciones que su aún no suegro le mandaba.

Uno de los hechizos le dio en el homro dejándole una quemadura.

El chico apretó los dientes y siguió corriendo y saltando mesas como un artista de circo.

Seamus levantó la barita y Ron le detuvo por el brazo.

-Tío. No quiero que mi hermano explote o sea una bola de fuego.

Se escucharon algunas risitas.

El irlandés fulminó con la mirada al menor de los Weasley.

-¡Papá deja a mi novio tranquilo!

Percy gruñó y corrió aún más rápido.

Ryan tenía la camiseta llena de agujeros.

-Es mi pequeño. ¿Entiendes? ¡Mío! -Decía Percy entre maldiciones.

Varios intentaban hechizar al pelirrojo sin éxito. pues esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaban con maestría.

-Dean, Seamus, despedíos de vuestro hijo. -Comentó Neville.

Dean y Harry se levantaron y corrieron detrás de un desquiciado percy.

El ojiverde lanzó un "impedimenta" y Dean lanzó un "incárcerus."

Percy se removió furioso queriéndose deshacer de las cuerdas mágicas.

Seamus se acercó a Ryan. Le quitó la camiseta y le curó los cortes y quemaduras que tenía por la espalda y los brazos.

Reparó la prenda y volvió a ponérsela.

Fulminó a todos los que babeaban por haber visto a su futuro hijo sin camiseta y se lo llevó de detrás de la silla de la profesora Sproud.

Ashley se acercó a ellos y cogió la mano de su novio.

Seamus se sentó en su sitio y Ryan se acomodó a su lado con Ashley entre sus piernas.

-No tenía ni idea de que supieras hechizos curativos. -Comentó Hermione.

-Después de quemarme tantas veces, aprendí a realizarlos y también pociones sanadoras.

Dean y Harry sentaron a Percy junto a la señora Weasley que fulminaba al tercero de sus hijos con la mirada.

Le quitaron las cuerdas y cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos.

Percy fulminó al novio de su hijo con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

-Por todos los dementores. ¿Tenéis que hacer eso aquí? -Preguntó Dante.

Alec y Will estaban acariciándose las manos y la cara con suavidad absortos el uno en el otro.

Se miraban a los ojos con todo el amor del mundo.

Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron con dulzura.

-¿Por qué te pones así? -Preguntó Alice algo confusa.

-No es para tanto. -Comentó lily. -Solo se están besando.

-Porque parece algo muy íntimo entre ellos. Es bonito pero da la sensación de que estamos viendo algo que no nos corresponde ver. -Contestó Tommy.

muchos en la sala estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el hijo de Blaise.

-Son perfectos juntos. -Suspiró Astoria soñadora.

Ginny coincidió con ella.

Dante apartó la mirada de Will y Alec y se encontró con los ojos de Fredy.

El chico le guiñó un ojo y el joven licántropo se sonrojó.

Tommy gruñó por lo bajo al ver la interacción.

Will al escuchar el gruñido de uno de sus hermanos, miró a su alrededor hasta localizarlos.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó.

Tommy señaló a Fredy.

-¿Pero por qué no queréis que Fredy y Dante sean pareja? -Cuestionó Charlie.

Will y Tommy se miraron a los ojos y dijeron:

-Porque no.

Adrian les miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Fredy? -Preguntó.

-Quiere propasarse con Dante. -Dijo Will simplemente.

Jamie miró a su futuro hijo con curiosidad.

Dante negó levemente con la cabeza.

Isabelle suspiró y dijo:

-Lo que le pasa a Dante, es que siempre tiene que controlarlo todo. y si no controla algo, se siente incómodo y se estresa. Entonces, Fredy le hace sentir cosas que no puede controlar y eso le pone nervioso y no le gusta.

El licántropo fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

-Izzi no deberías haber dicho eso. -Murmuró Jason.

La chica resopló.

-Claro que sí. Si a mi hermano le gusta Fredy, ¿Por qué no le dice que sí y ya está?

El hijo de George miró al chico que le tenía embelesado desde que lo conoció.

Dante se puso nervioso y se levantó.

-Izzy eso no es asunto de nadie.

La chica volvió a resoplar.

El joven lobo se escabulló por una puerta que había aparecido en la sala.

Fredy se quedó mirando la puerta por la que se había ido Dante.

Will y Tommy iban a levantarse para ir con su hermano pero Jamie les detuvo.

Miró intensamente a Fredy.

Los chicos refunfuñaron pero no dijeron nada.

El hijo de Adrian y George se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Will y Tommy gruñeron en señal de advertencia.

Jamie gruñó algo más fuerte y sus futuros hijos agacharon la mirada.

Fredy respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowlin.

Los oC son míos.

Escepto algunos nombres que utilizo de otras sagas. En ese caso, digo a cual de ellas pertenece al final del capítulo.

Disfrutad del capi.

Los miedos de Dante.

El joven licántropo se metió en una sala con las paredes azules y un sofá turquesa en el centro.

Apretó los dientes y se sentó en el sillón.

Maldijo una y mil veces a la entrometida de su hermana y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-(¿Por qué dementores ha tenido que meterse?) -Se preguntó.

-¡Mierda mierda mierda! -Gruñó.

Lo que había dicho Isabelle era completamente cierto. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie. Y si alguien lo supiera, sería porque Dante se lo habría contado.

Se sentía furioso con Izzi.

Eran sus secretos y ella los había revelado como si hablara de la nieve.

Dio golpes al sofá para intentar calmar la ira.

Escuchó que giraban el picaporte y se tensó.

Había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a la puerta y no había puesto un hechizo para bloquearla.

Respiró profundamente y volvió a tensarse.

La persona que iba a entrar en aquella salita no era ninguno de sus hermanos como él había pensado.

Se trataba de Fredy.

Maldijo entre dientes y sacó su barita.

Intentó colocar un hechizo en la puerta pero era tarde. Fredy había abierto la puerta y estaba entrando.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la hechizó.

Dante le miró con furia.

-¡Lárgate!

-No.

El licántropo le miró de manera amenazante.

Fredy tragó saliba y luchó contra el impulso que le impelía a dar un paso atrás.

Respiró hondo algo tembloroso pero no se movió.

Dante se acercó a él hasta invadir su espacio personal.

-Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz. -Le dijo en voz muy baja.

Fredy permaneció en el mismo sitio. No se permitió retroceder.

Él amaba a Dante y en veces como esta, cuando Dante le miraba como si fuera una rata y se acercaba a él emanando olas de furia, le temía y siempre acababa retrocediendo.

Las veces que no lo hacía lo bastante rápido, Dante le pegaba contra la pared y cuando estaba acorralado, lo miraba con verdadero odio.

Una vez, como Fredy no se marchó, Dante le penetró por detrás con brusquedad.

Después de eso, se sintió culpable durante meses al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas del Pucey pero nunca se disculpó.

Por eso, Dante no entendía por qué Fredy seguía buscándolo y provocándolo como lo hacía.

-¡Frederic no estoy de humor!

-Nunca lo estás cuando estoy cerca.

-¿Y eso no te dice algo?

-No.

-¿Me tomas el pelo Frederic? ¿O en realidad eres tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no te rindes y me dejas en paz? ¿No te das cuenta de que paso de ti? ¿No te diste cuenta aquella vez que no me importó nada tu dolor cuando hice aquello con tu cuerpo?

Fredy se había hecho mil veces esa pregunta. ¿Por qué no se rendía y trataba de salir con otra persona?

Después, dejó de preguntárselo.

Una vez, su primo George le preguntó que si estaba loco y Fredy no le contradijo.

Dante le sacaba una cabeza y además tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

-Solo quiero saber si lo que ha dicho Isabelle es verdad.

-No lo es.

-¿Y por qué te has metido aquí?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Creo que me estás mintiendo Dante. Creo que sientes algo por mí pero no quieres aceptarlo porque te da miedo y no entiendo por qué.

-Tu obsesión hacia mí es tan fuerte que incluso imaginas cosas.

El mayor apretó los dientes.

-¿Y por qué tu hermana ha dicho esas cosas?

-Porque es una cría y no entiende nada.

Fredy suspiró y bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Entonces retrocedió un par de pasos.

Iba a preguntarle algo a Dante que nunca había querido preguntar por miedo a que lo que le decía siempre fuera verdad.

Había intentado muchas cosas y ninguna había resultado.

Ahora estaba realmente asustado. Incluso más que la vez en la que Dante le penetró sin piedad.

Tragó saliba e inspiró lentamente.

-Bien Dante. Voy a preguntarte algo y necesito que me seas totalmente sincero y me mires a los ojos. Después de esta pregunta, te dejaré en paz si eso es lo que quieres.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz y te largas? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho ya?

Fredy le miró a los ojos con seriedad.

-¿Acaso no es evidente?

Dante resopló.

-Solo mírame a los ojos y respóndeme.

-Bien.

-Dante yo te amo ya lo sabes. Pero esa no es la cuestión en este momento.

-Ve al grano Pucey.

-¿Tú me amas? -Preguntó con la voz temblorosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Parpadeó para partarlas y miró a Dante fijamente. no quería perderse ninguna de las expresiones de su cara. Pero hasta ahora, no había mostrado que sus palabras le hubieran afectado.

Siguió mirándole esperando.

-(Quizá sea verdad y no le importe. Puede que esté pensando la mejor manera de decirme que no siente nada por mí. Es posible que quiera decirme la cosa más hiriente que nunca me haya dicho. Pero no me iré sin una respuesta sea la que sea.) -Pensaba Fredy.

Dante escuchó la pregunta y mantuvo la cara inexpresiba.

Podría decirle que no simplemente. Tal vez le hiriera de tal forma que de verdad no quisiera acercarse a él. Quizá le dijera la verdad.

Pero es que le aterrorizaba la intensidad de lo que sentía por Fredy. Era como si lenguas de fuego le quemaran por dentro y por fuera y el corazón quería salírsele del pecho.

Temía que esos sentimientos le consumieran y le daba pánico que si le decía al pelirrojo lo que sentía, con el tiempo se cansara y le dejara.

Sabía que si eso pasaba, su corazón se partiría para siempre.

Will y Tommy le decían que le dijera la verdad a Fredy aunque de cara a los demás parecía que no querían que Dante se acercara al chico de ojos verde mar.

Quizá podría aceptar los avances de Riley. Un chico de su clase de finanzas con el que había tenido relaciones un par de veces.

Sabía que lo único que sentía por Riley era deseo pero al menos, no sentía que las emociones le aplastarían cuando estaba con él.

Aunque por otra parte, aún recordaba la vez en la que Fredy iba con un Ravenclaw de su Curso por la calle.

Hardin, que así era cómo se llamaba el Ravenclaw, le cogió la mano y Dante que los estaba observando junto a Will, gruñó con fuerza. Por suerte, tenían puesto un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor.

El licántropo quiso ir a por lo que era suyo pero su hermano le detuvo.

Will tuvo que esforzarse bastante para lograrlo.

Finalmente, tomó una decisión. Le diría que no sentía nada por él y que tenía a alguien.

Se acercó un paso al pelirrojo e inspiró.

Por la cara de Fredy pasaron varias expresiones que Dante vio.

Pánico, tristeza, esperanza, amor...

-Frederic yo no te...

Al oír esas cuatro palabras, Fredy se dio cuenta de que Dante le diría que no estaba enamorado de él y la pequeña chispa de esperanza que sentía se apagó en su pecho.

Sus ojos normalmente brillantes y alegres se apagaron de golpe.

Dante sintió como si hubiese marchitado la luz de una estrella.

Muchas veces había visto esa mirada pero no tan triste y desolada.

parecía que los ojos de Fredy estaban quebrados.

Ya no eran verde mar. Eran azul oscuro casi gris. Como el mar cuando hay tormenta.

Dante carraspeó y siguió adelante.

-Frederic yo no voy a mentirte. Iba a hacerlo, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo apagar una estrella.

El pelirrojo le miró sin comprender.

-Siento que voy a consumirme debido a todo lo que me provoca tu cercanía. Es como si me quemara y mi corazón late tan rápido que siento que se me va a salir.

Fredy trató de hablar pero Dante negó con la cabeza.

-Y es confuso y horrible y verdaderamente da miedo decirte esto porque algún día te cansarás de alguien que solo te ha jodido una y otra y otra vez.

Dante tiraba de su pelo castaño frustrado.

-¿Que si te amo? Realmente dudo que sea así. Sé que es más que eso. Amarte no es ni la mitad de lo que siento. Y no sé expresarme.

Tenía las manos apretadas en puños a cada lado.

Se clavaba las uñas en sus palmas. Le salió sangre y ni lo notó.

-Mi hermana tiene razón. Si no controlo algo, me pongo frenético.

Fredy estaba sin palabras.

Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginaba algo así.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme después de lo que te hice? Yo me siento como una mierda cada vez que lo recuerdo. Y muchas veces me despierto gritando. Soy la peor de las personas.

El pelirrojo negó.

-Mis hermanos dicen que debería decirte la verdad y dejarme de gilipolleces.

Dante rió sin humor.

-Sé que no lo parece, pero ellos quieren que esté contigo.

El mayor se sorprendió bastante de esa confesión.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Se acercó al licántropo y le cogió las manos.

-Estás sangrando.

El lobo abrió los puños y vio las marcas.

-No es para tanto. Sanarán en breve.

Fredy siguió contemplando las marcas que se comenzaban a cerrar.

Sacó su barita y limpió la sangre de las manos del castaño.

El mayor retrocedió soltando las manos del menor.

No quería presionarlo.

El licántropo al ver que el otro chico retrocedía suspiró.

-Ya lo sabes Fredy. Ahora depende de ti si... quieres intentarlo conmigo.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas Fredy.

Dante sonrió un poco.

-También es la primera vez que me sonríes de verdad.

El licántropo asintió.

-Y llevo queriendo intentarlo contigo desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Entonces... Hoy será un día de varias primeras veces.

Fredy sonrió y se acercó a Dante.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y se besaron con desesperación.

El sofá de la salita se transformó en una cama matrimonial.

los chicos se confesaron sus sentimientos mientras se besaban, se acariciaban y se iban desnudando mutuamente.

Dante le hizo el amor a Fredy con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz. disculpándose de esa manera por como le había tratado durante todo ese tiempo.

-No vas a escapar de mí Dante Taurus Zabini. No te lo voy a permitir. Ahora eres mío.

-Tú también eres mío Frederic Gideon Pucey. Siempre vas a ser mío.

Ambos se besaron y se vistieron.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, solo encontraron a Will y a Tommy.

-Estábamos a punto de irnos a la cama. Hace una hora que todos se han ido a dormir. -Comentó Tommy.

-¿No habéis olido lo que sucedía dentro? -Preguntó Dante.

-No. aunque ahora... -Dijo Will.

-Ya era hora hermano.

Tommy asintió de acuerdo con Will.

-Gruñe mucho. Pero se le acaba cogiendo cariño. -Comentó Tommy.

Los tres hermanos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Después, Will y Tommy abrazaron a Fredy.

-Bienvenido a la manada. -Dijeron a coro los dos hermanos.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Los cuatro se fueron a dormir.

Dante y Fredy en una habitación juntos, Will se dirigió a donde dormía Alec y Tommy se fue a dormir con Jason y Kevin porque no quería dormir solo.

Su "adorable" suegro, le había prohibido dormir con su princesita y había cerrado la puerta con varios hechizos.

Había decidido no intentar abrir la puerta porque no quería saber lo que le pasaría si lo intentaba.

Era un Gryffindor pero no era idiota.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: los personajes son de J. K. Rowlin.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos y hago parejas muuuy raras.

Parejas.

En una habitación con dragones y pelotas de quidditch en las paredes, estaban Charlie y Harry.

Ambos se hallaban en la cama besándose con dulzura.

El mayor se colocó sobre Harry manteniendo su peso con los brazos para no aplastarle.

Se miraban como si estuviesen en un desierto y fueran el último sorbo de agua.

Charlie besó a su novio en los labios, bajando suavemente por la mejilla hasta el cuello.

Al menor le encantaban esas atenciones y disfrutaba cuando Charlie le besaba el cuello porque ahí estaba uno de sus puntos débiles.

Los suaves gemidos de Harry excitaron al dragonolista.

El pelirrojo le quitó la camiseta a su chico acariciando su cuerpo como si fuera una delicada rosa.

Lamió su pecho y bajó hasta su estómago.

A Charlie le encantaba ver la cara sonrojada por el placer de su pareja.

Bajó con lentitud los pantalones del menor disfrutando de su impaciencia.

Colocó sus labios en la ropa interior de Harry que movía las caderas desesperado por más atención.

-Charlie p por favor.

-¿Por favor qué mi fierecilla?

-Quiero q que...

El rostro del menor se sonrojó aún más.

Charlie dejó sus labios cerca del mienbro aún cubierto por la tela de la ropa interior de Harry. lo suficientemente cerca como para que su aliento chocara con la tela.

-P por favor ojos az azules.

-¿Sí amor?

Harry lloriqueó impotente. No quería decirlo. Le daba vergüenza.

-Dilo pequeño.

-Ne necesito q que...

Charlie bajó muy despacio los calzoncillos de su compañero.

Dejó al descubierto el miembro hinchado del pequeño.

Sopló sobre la punta haciendo que Harry se estremeciera.

-Dime lo que deseas pequeño.

-Haz lo que sea. Pero hazlo ya.

Charlie rió pero decidió no seguir torturando a su pequeño de ojos esmeraldas.

Introdujo el miembro erecto en su boca y lamió degustando el líquido que empezaba a aparecer en la punta.

-P para.

Charlie se sorprendió bastante.

-¿No te gusta?

-No.

El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos.

-Quiero decir: Sí me gusta pero...

Señaló con la mano el cuerpo de Charlie.

-Tienes demasiada ropa.

El mayor sonrió aliviado.

-¿Quieres quitármela tú?

-N no. Quiero ver como te...

Harry estaba más rojo que el pelo de su novio.

Respiró hondo y dijo:

-M me gustaría ver c cómo te desnudas.

Al acabar, se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzado.

-Amor si te tapas la cara, no podrás mirarme.

Charlie retiró delicadamente las manos de Harry de su cara.

Después se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse muy lentamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su pequeño.

-Acaríciate Harry. Deseo ver cómo lo haces.

El chico miraba embelesado a su compañero y ovedeció.

Pasó sus manos lentamente por su cuerpo. La izquierda se detuvo en su pecho masajeando sus pezones y arañándolos con algo de fuerza.

Descendió la mano derecha por su estómago mirando a Charlie que le contemplaba sin parpadear.

Se había quitado la ropa y movía las manos sin saber que hacer con ellas.

-Tócate pelirrojo.

La orden del adolescente hizo que el pene del mayor se endureciera aún más.

Ambos se miraban mientras acariciaban sus respectivos cuerpos.

Harry se incorporó y con una mano sujetó al dragonolista por la cintura.

Iba a hacer que ambos cayeran en la cama pero se lo pensó.

Miró el miembro de su novio y se relamió.

Charlie le miraba espectante.

El moreno pasó la lengua tímidamente por la punta. Gimió aprobador y comenzó a chupar como si tuviera un helado de chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces.

Hacía ruiditos de gusto que ponían muy cachondo al mayor.

-Así Harry. No pares.

Charlie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a mover las caderas.

Harry se masturbaba a la par que succionaba el pene de su chico.

-P para amor. V voy a correrme.

El menor no hizo caso y siguió chupando con más insistencia.

Con un grito ronco, el ojiazul derramó su semilla en la boca del moreno.

Éste, se la tragó y lamió toda la extensión limpiando todo resto de líquido Corriéndose segundos después.

Charlie cogió la mano manchada de su pareja y la lamió con gula.

-Delicioso.

Harry sonrió.

-Opino lo mismo de ti.

Ambos seguían excitados así que se tumbaron en la cama besándose con pasión y deseo.

-Charlie hazme el amor.

El pelirrojo sonrió y procedió a preparar a su novio.

Mientras con la boca estimulaba el miembro del menor, hizo un hechizo lubricante e introdujo un dedo en la apretada entrada.

Harry gemía bajito volviendo loco de deseo a su ojos azules.

Charlie introdujo un segundo dedo, más tarde un tercero y finalmente un cuarto.

Envistió varias veces cuando encontró la próstata de su pequeño.

Sacó los dedos y se acercó a besar los labios al moreno que jadeaba a causa de tanto placer.

Se adentró con suavidad en la cavidad de su enamorado apretando los dientes para no correrse.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, esperó unos minutos a que su chico estuviera listo.

Harry enroscó las piernas en la cintura del Weasley y se movió gimiendo pidiendo más.

Charlie ovedeció y empezó a envestirlo. Al principio fueron estocadas lentas, pero subieron la velocidad hasta que los movimientos eran frenéticos.

Gemían cosas ininteligibles y se besaban salvajemente.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos se corrieron gritando el uno el nombre del otro.

El dragonolista salió del cuerpo de su compañero con suavidad recostándose después a su lado.

Se abrazaron y se besaron. Antes de quedarse dormidos:

-Te amo ojos azules.

-Te amo pequeño.

Dean y Seamus estaban en una habitación azul cobalto.

Ambos se habían ido a la cama juntos.

Se estaban besando como si quisieran comerse mutuamente.

Se querían, pero deseaban hacer el amor con desesperación.

Seamus era explosivo y Dean inflamable.

Se despojaron de la ropa con brusquedad rompiéndola en el progreso.

Finnigan mordía el pecho y los hombros del otro Gryffindor y éste, arañaba la espalda del irlandés.

Se tomaron el tiempo suficiente como para que el moreno preparara a Seamus y siguieron dándose placer mutuamente.

Después, fue el irlandés quien entró en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Acabaron y se miraron satisfechos.

Sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse esta vez con lentitud y dulzura.

Volvieron a hacer el amor pausadamente disfrutando del cuerpo ajeno y de las sensaciones que causaba el estar con la persona que más amabas.

Finalmente, se abrazaron esperando a que el sueño los venciera.

-¿Sabes Seamus?

-¿Mmm?

-Te quiero.

-Yo también a ti Dean.

-¿Gabriel?

El ojiazul estaba casi dormido cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación y alguien decía su nombre.

Se frotó los ojos, se acercó a comprobar si Nico seguía dormido y después, se dirigió a la puerta.

Volvieron a llamar y Gabriel abrió la puerta.

Aspen estaba allí con el puño listo para llamar de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-hablar.

-Son las...

Miró su reloj.

-Son las dos de la mañana.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Y no has pensado en que podrías despertar a Nico?

-El niño duerme como un tronco. No le despierta ni un trueno.

Gabriel le miró exasperado.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Puedo pasar?

El mayor se lo pensó.

-Bien.

Se apartó y dejó entrar a Aspen.

-Se sentaron en unas sillas.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Por qué no te gusto?

Gabriel se quedó pasmado.

-¿Perdón?

El Gryffindor le miró esperando.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿En serio?

El mayor suspiró.

-Si has venido a hablar sobre un "nosotros" puedes marcharte.

-Ya no sé que más hacer para que me digas que sí. He probado haciendo el ridículo, he intentado cortejarte como hacen los sangre puras, te he dejado tu espacio, he probado a mandarte obsequios... Pero nada funciona.

-No es...

-No me digas que no sientes nada. Porque el beso que nos dimos bajo el muérdago, expresó otra cosa.

-Sólo fue un beso.

Aspen puso una mueca de dolor.

-N no fue solo un beso. para mí no.

-Simplemente no...

-¿No confías en mí? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que voy a dejarte o algo así? ¿Piensas que haré de menos a Nico?

-No es eso.

Aspen estaba llorando. Hacía ya un rato que había dejado de intentar que las lágrimas no se derramaran por su cara.

-¿Entonces qué es? Siempre me has rechazado pero nunca me has dado razones.

-No quiero una relación.

-¿Es por mí verdad? He visto cómo has estado con otros homres y algunas mujeres. Pero no conmigo. Ni siquiera lo has intentado.

-No han significado nada para mí.

-¿Yo tampoco significo nada para ti?

-¡No!

Aspen jadeó horrorizado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y gimió.

-¿Aspen?

Gabriel se acercó al menor preocupado pero éste se alejó como si quemara.

-¿B bien. Ya sé lo que necesitaba saber. Ya m me voy.

Hipaba tanto que apenas podía hablar.

-Aspen yo no quise...

-¿No quisiste decir eso?

El Gryffindor rió sin humor.

-Podías haberme dicho antes que no te gustaba y así, así no me habría creado esperanzas.

Gabriel no sabía que decir.

-Me siento tan estúpido... -Sollozó el hijo de Dean.

Se limpió la cara con la manga de la camiseta.

-B buenas noches Gabriel.

El Gryffindor salió corriendo de aquella habitación.

Sus sollozos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo pero ya no le importaba.

-(Sólo fue un beso) -las palabras del Slytherin le perforaban la mente.

-Sólo un beso. -Dijo al llegar a su habitación.

Se acarició los labios con los dedos y lloró más fuerte.

-Sólo un beso. Sólo un beso. Sólo un beso. -Repetía cada vez más derrotado.

Gabriel estaba de pie en el centro de su habitación.

La había cagado a base de bien.

Cuando Aspen le había preguntado si no significaba nada para él, Gabriel quería decirle que no era eso. Pero no había podido.

Ahora se sentía como una auténtica mierda.

-¿Qué he hecho? -Se preguntó tirándose del pelo.

Gabriel no sabía cuando había comenzado a amar a Aspen. Pero le rechazaba, porque no quería que nadie les hiciera daño ni a él ni a su bebé.

-¡Mierda! -Gritó entre dientes.

Gabriel convocó un ppatronus. Pensó en llamar a Fredy pero recordó que estaba con Dante.

-Ammy necesito que vengas. Es muy urgente. Se trata de Nico.

Mandó al toro y esperó nervioso dando vueltas por la habitación como un perro enjaulado.

Cinco minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Gabriel abrió enseguida.

Ammy llevaba un pijama azul de shadowhunters y parecía que un helicóptero había pasado por su pelo.

-¿Qué pasa?

El Slytherin cogió a su hermana del brazo y la hizo entrar.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí con Nico esta noche.

-¿Pero él está bien?

-Sí.

-¡Me habías asustado Gabe!

-lo siento pero es que en serio necesito que te quedes con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que hacer una cosa y no puedo esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Que es?

-Tengo que hablar con Aspen.

-¿Y eso?

-La he cagado y necesito hablar con él cuanto antes.

-Está bien.

Gabriel abrazó a su hermana y la besó en la mejilla.

Cuando iba a salir Ammy le detuvo.

-Espero que para mañana tenga un cuñado.

Gabriel se ruborizó pero asintió.

-Yo también lo espero.

Cerró la puerta dejando atrás las risas de su hermana y salió corriendo.

Hacía veinte minutos que Aspen estaba llorando en su habitación y no podía parar.

Sentía cómo su corazón se rasgaba más y mása cada segundo que pasaba.

Unos golpes en su puerta le sobresaltaron pero no quiso levantarse.

Los golpes continuaron cada vez más fuertes.

-¡Aspen ábreme la jodida puerta! ¡No pienso parar hasta despertar a todo el puto mundo si hace falta!

-¡Déjame!

Los golpes se intensificaron.

El Gryffindor no reconoció la voz y no le apetecía ver a nadie.

la puerta se abrió bruscamente y se cerró de un portazo.

Aspen se sorprendió tanto que dio un salto en la cama.

Unas manos fuertes le levantaron y unos labios demandantes se adueñaron de su boca.

Aspen trató de zafarse sin éxito.

El otro chico gruñó y le pegó más ha su cuerpo.

El Gryffindor se quedó muy quieto. Estaba mirando unos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada.

Reconocería esos ojos entre un millón y ahora que lo pensaba, esos labios... Podía reconocer esos labios. Sólo los había probado una vez pero eso le bastaba para saber que eran de Gabriel.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Besarte.

-¡No juegues conmigo!

-No estoy jugando.

-Gabriel esto no es divertido.

-No merece la pena llorar Aspen. No soy merecedor de tus lágrimas.

-¿Vas a bomitar frases cursis de libros aún más cursis?

Gabriel parecía no escucharle. Acariciaba la cara del Gryffindor como si fuera una pieza de museo.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Pues... Te he besado.

-Si esto es porque he llorado... No te molestes. No quiero tu lástima. Deseo tu amor, pero es claro que no lo tengo.

Gabriel se alejó del menor y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-¡Mierda Aspen! ¡Soy peor que un jodido trol!

-¿Podrías decirme qué quieres?

-¡A ti!

-Gabriel no juegues con esto.

El Slytherin se acercó a él.

-No sé desde hace cuanto te amo pero lo hago. Pero no quería sufrir ni... Aspen soy gilipollas ¿De acuerdo?

-¿M me amas?

-Infinitamente.

El Gryffindor se acercó despacio al otro chico sin creérselo del todo.

-¿Estoy soñando verddad? Alguien me ha lanzado un hechizo para dormir.

Gabriel le besó con suavidad.

-Estoy aquí Aspen y soy un invécil por no habértelo dicho antes.

-Has dicho que me amas.

-Sí.

El menor abrazó con fuerza al otro chico.

-Yo también te amo. -Susurró.

Gabriel le besó de nuevo.

Aspen se sentía en el paraíso.

-Tengo que pedirte una cosa. -Dijo el Gryffindor.

-Dime.

-Si no es verdad lo que me has dicho, mejor vete. Pero si es cierto, te pido que no me rompas el corazón.

Gabriel recordó cuando Aspen se había frotado el pecho en la habitación.

-No lo haré. Pero tú tampoco partas el mío.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos se besaron con dulzura.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más temo? -preguntó el Slytherin al cabo de un rato.

-¿Que te haga daño?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-La furia de Ryan y tu padre cuando sepan que te he hecho llorar. Seguro que me hacen algo muy doloroso.

-No van a saberlo.

-Sí lo sabrán. Pero no me importa. No debí haberte hecho llorar.

-No importa. Ahora estás aquí.

Se dieron otro beso largo.

-¿Y Nico?

-Llamé a Ammy para que se quedara con él.

-¿Estará bien sin ti?

-No te preocupes.

-¿Eres mi novio? -Cuestionó Gabriel.

-Me encantaría.

-Entonces... Sí eres mi pareja.

Aspen sonrió.

-Y tú la mía.

Se besaron de nuevo más relajados.

Unos minutos más tarde, se durmieron abrazados.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcáis son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowlin.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Un vociferador para Percy.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron bastante animados.

Sabían que faltaban aún varias presentaciones pero eso en vez de aburrirles les divertía.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor a desayunar, vieron que Percy Weasley ya estaba allí.

Todos fueron llegando en grupos durante media hora.

Gabriel y Aspen entraron de la mano al igual que Dante y Fredy.

Sus familiares no preguntaron nada. No hacía falta. Se les veía en la cara.

Cuando acabó el desayuno una hora más tarde, todos sintieron algo que se revolvía en el estómago.

Entonces fue cuando cambiaron.

Tenían pico y alas de águila, la piel escamada como las de las serpientes, orejas y cola de tejón, y zarpas y melena de león.

Además, las escamas eran verdes y plateadas, las alas y el pico azules y broncíneas, las colas y las orejas amarillas y negras y las zarpas y la melena rojas y doradas.

Al intentar hablar solo salían ruidos de animales de sus picos.

Los bromistas se miraron entre ellos intentando buscar al que había hecho esa increíble jugada a todo el mundo pero ninguno daba señales de ser el causante.

No podían intentar destransformarse, porque no lograban sujetar sus baritas.

Nisiquiera Tonks y sus hijos lograron cambiar de forma.

La persona que había hecho aquello, había pensado bien en la broma.

Los dos pequeños que estaban allí, disfrutaban como locos.

Deacon se preguntó brevemente si tendría un hijo con esas cualidades.

Dumbledore estaba frustrado. Quería comerse un caramelo de limón pero no era capaz.

La broma estaba siendo muy divertida, pero si no podía comer caramelos no era lo mismo.

Se enfurruñó como un niño pequeño y miró mal a todo el mundo.

Quiso sacarle la lengua a la profesora McGonagall solo porque le apetecía, pero ni eso podía hacer.

Dos Hogwartianos, (Así es como el misterioso bromista nombró a las personas que tenían cualidades de todas las casas,) que se supone que eran Fred y George vieron en un rincón algo que más tarde describirían como increíble e inesperado.

Percy, su hermano el "serio" Percy, estaba riéndose a mandíbula batiente y él seguía teniendo su aspecto normal. Mientras que ellos habían tenido que quitarse los zapatos porque les habían salido patas de águila.

Minutos después, todos miraban a Percy Weasley con distintos grados de mirada asesina.

Estaba la mirada asesina graciosa, que le mandaban todos los bromistas, pasando por la mirada asesina normal, que era la que tenían la mayoría, finalizando con la mirada asesina escalofriante, que le mandaba quien supusieron que era Molly muy cabreada Weasley.

Una hora más tarde, cuando todos volvieron a ser ellos mismos, la señora Weasley desapareció y volvió a la sala diez minutos más tarde la mar de tranquila.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios, Percy rodeado por los alborotadores, y cuando una persona iba a levantarse de la mesa del futuro, una lechuza parda entró en la sala.

Se colocó delante de Percy que la miró sin comprender.

Entonces todos se fijaron en lo que llevaba en el pico y jadearon.

-Un vociferador. Percy ha recibido un vociferador. -Dijeron todos sus hermanos.

El sobre rojo ya había empezado a humear por las esquinas.

El chico lo cogió con gran ceremonia, como si se tratara de un diploma importante y lo abrió con calma.

La lechuza ya había desaparecido.

Un horrible sonido atronador llenó la gran sala haciendo estremecer a casi todos.

-¡Percival Septimus Weasley! ¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido transformarnos en esas cosas! ¡Vas a estar castigado toda tu vida jovencito! ¡Y nada de decir que eres mayor de edad! ¡Vas a desgnomizar el jardín tú solito durante todo el verano! ¡Lavarás la ropa y limpiarás el cuarto de Fred y George! ¡Y ni siquiera me importa que ya no vivan con nosotros! ¡No esperaba esto de ti! ¡Estoy muy decepcionada!

La carta acabó y el sobre se autodestruyó.

Todos miraron a Percy con lástima pero éste en vez de estar serio y asustado, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Definitivamente, se ha vuelto loco. -Dijo Fred.

-Estoy contigo. -Secundó Gideon.

El tercero de los pelirrojos se levantó y abrazó a su madre.

La mujer aunque estaba cabreadísima, no pudo negarle ese abrazo a su hijo.

Cuando el joven volvió a su sitio, Fred y George le felicitaron.

Dumbledore sonreía. Al fin había podido comerse varios caramelos de limón. Y le había sacado la lengua a Minerva.

-Que comiencen los juegos. -Dijo el director.

-Emmm. Señor, eso no es de nuestra saga. -Comentó Theodore.

-¿Ah no?

-No señor. -Secundó Blaise.

-¿Entonces no puedo usarla?

-Me temo que no. -Contestó Theodore.

-¿Por qué?

-Pertenece a la trilogía de los juegos del hambre. -Respondió Terry.

-Mierda.

Todos miraron al director con distintos grados de asombro.

-¡Albus!

-Minerva no te preocupes. Todos saben lo que significa.

-Hay niños pequeños. -Se cabreó el profesor de encantamientos.

-¡Soy divergente! ¡Nadie me controla! -Exclamó el director.

-Emmm. Eso también es de otra saga. -Comentó Draco.

Muchos pensaban que definitivamente, el director se había vuelto loco.

-¿De cuál?

-Saga divergente. -Respondió Blaise.

-¿Puedo convocar a Anaklusmos?

-Es de Percy Jackson. -Intervino James Sirius.

-Entonces soy el Apollyon.

-Saga Covenant. -Comentó Terry.

-¡Soy el gran brujo de Brooklin! -Gritó el hombre.

-¡Ese soy yo! ¡Cuidadito! -Gritó una voz desconocida.

-Magnus Bane. -Aclaró Escorpius. -Es uno de los personajes de Cassandra Clare.

-Todas las buenas sagas están cogidas. -Refunfuñó el director.

-Harry Potter es muy conocida. -Dijo Remus.

-Pero me he aburrido. Solo me matan una y otra vez. Es tedioso.

-A lo mejor, debería ir al mismo terapeuta al que va una de las cabras de Thor. De la saga de Magnus Chase. -Comentó Charlie.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-Mierda. -Dijo Dumledore con un suspiro.

El director ignoró la mirada asesina de Molly Weasley.

-Meda. -Dijo Nico.

Gabriel miró asombrado a su hijo.

-Eso no se dice. -Reprendió el joven.

Pero como algunos se reían, el niño lo repitió una y otra vez.

Meda, meda, mieda, mieda…

Luego se echó a reír.

Dumledore se encogió ante la mirada severa de la profesora de transformaciones.

-Bien. Que comiencen las presentaciones. -Dijo el director.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowlin.

Dos tejones.

A la tarima subió una persona.

Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, podía verse a una chica alta, esvelta, con el pelo color caoba y los ojos castaños.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Amelia McMillan.

Ernie sonrió.

-Mis padres son Ernie Y Susan McMillan. De soltera Bones.

La Hufflepuff se ruborizó.

Ernie se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano.

Ambos se sonrieron con timidez.

-Tengo diecisiete años. Por tanto, curso mi séptimo año.

Ernie levantó el pulgar de su mano libre.

-Soy una orgullosa Hufflepuff.

La mesa amarilla aplaudió con fuerza.

-Mis asignaturas preferidas son encantamientos, Defensa y transformaciones.

Los profesores Flitwick y McGonagall sonrieron.

-Mi patronus es un jabalí.

Ernie chocó los cinco con Justin.

-No soy prefecta ni premio anual. Tampoco juego a quidditch porque no me gusta.

James y Oliver la miraron como si tuviese alguna enfermedad.

-Mis padrinos son Hannah Abbott y Terry Boot.

Los mencionados se lo agradecieron a los futuros padres.

-Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero estudiar para ser inefable.

Algunos sonrieron con aprobación.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Ernie.

-Aún no se ha presentado.

Amelia miró a los demás, pero como nadie preguntó nada, bajó de la tarima y se sentó al otro lado de Susan.

A la tarima subió otra persona.

Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, podía verse a un chico alto, corpulento, con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules.

-Hola Hogwarts. Me llamo Damien Mcmillan.

Los futuros padres sonrieron.

-Supongo que ya sabéis quienes son mis padres.

Todos asintieron.

-Tengo catorce años y estoy en cuarto curso.

Susan sonrió.

-Soy un orgulloso tejón.

Los Hufflepuffs vitorearon como locos.

-Aún no sé realizar un patronus. Mis asignaturas favoritas son runas antiguas y transformaciones.

Algunos sonrieron.

-No juego a quidditch pero se me da bien la posición de golpeador.

-¡Bien dicho! -Bramó Oliver.

-Mis padrinos son Zacharias Smith y Padma Patil.

Los nombrados se lo agradecieron a los muy colorados futuros padres.

-Cuando salga de Hogwarts, llevaré los negocios familiares.

Ernie sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Susan.

-Aún no.

La futura madre asintió.

-Está enamorado de su reflejo. -Rió Kayla.

-Por su puesto. Con esta cara, ¿quién sería lo bastante estúpido como para no mirarse al espejo con regularidad? -Dijo Damien.

Muchos rieron.

Como nadie preguntaba nada más, el chico bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Amelia.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. . Pero eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

Ravenpuff.

Dos personas se adelantaron. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, podían verse a un adolescente y a una niña.

-Hola Hogwarts. Me llamo Gavin Davies.

-Y yo soy Claire Davies.

Roger sonrió.

-Nuestros padres son Roger Davies y Hannah Abbott. -Dijo la niña.

La Hufflepuff se ruborizó.

Roger la miró con una sonrisa seductora.

-Tengo quince años. Por tanto, estoy en quinto curso.

-Y yo diez. Y estoy ansiosa por entrar en Hogwarts.

Hannah sonrió ampliamente.

-Mi casa es Ravenclaw.

Las águilas aplaudieron con fuerza.

Roger se levantó y vitoreó.

-No soy prefecto ni premio anual.

-A veces, Gavin juega como guardián en el equipo de Ravenclaw. -Secundó Claire.

Roger levantó el pulgar al igual que Oliver y Cornamenta.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son encantamientos y runas antiguas.

-Yo tengo ganas de aprender pociones y transformaciones.

-Aún no tengo un patronus corpóreo.

-Yo creo que será un oso hormiguero. -Dijo Claire con una risita.

Gavin la fulminó con la mirada.

-Los padrinos de Claire son Ernie y Luna.

Los mencionados sonrieron.

-Y los de Gavin son Susan y tío Zach.

Ambos Hufflepuff abrazaron a Hannah.

-¿Tienes pareja? -Quiso saber Ernie.

-Sí. una babosa. -Contestó Claire.

-Tú vas a casarte con una babosa. yo no. -Espetó Gavin.

La niña le sacó la lengua.

-No tengo. -Contestó Gavin.

Como nadie hizo más preguntas, ambos jóvenes bajaron de la tarima.

Gavin se sentó al lado de Roger y Claire al lado de Hannah.

-una pareja Ravenpuff. Me encanta. -Comentó Lavender.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Ron.

-Es una pareja Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Y si juntas ambos nombres, queda Ravenpuff. -Contestó Parvati.

-Ajá. -Dijo el pelirrojo.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de J. .

Gryffinpuff o Hufflendor.

Dos personas subieron a la tarima. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, podían verse a dos niños.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Nathan Smith. Pero prefiero que me llamen Nate.

-Y yo soy Blake Smith.

Zacharias sonrió.

-Nuestros padres son Zacharias Smith y Dennis Creevey.

El Gryffindor se ruborizó.

Zacharias le miró apreciativamente.

Colin le fulminó con la mirada.

-Tengo trece años, por tanto estoy en tercero.

-Y yo tengo siete años. Y aún me quedan muuuchos años para entrar a Hogwarts. -Se quejó Blake.

-mi casa es Hufflepuff.

Los tejones vitorearon como locos.

-Y yo voy a ser Gryffinpuff o Hufflendor. Aún no lo tengo claro.

Muchos rieron ante las ocurrencias de Blake.

-No juego a quidditch y la verdad, es que no se me da bastante bien.

-Yo voy a ser án y buscador. -Explicó Blake.

-Es un chico muy ambicioso. -Comentó Susan con una sonrisa.

-Mis asignaturas favoritas son herbología, pociones y transformaciones.

Zacharias levantó el pulgar.

-Mi asignatura favorita será el recreo.

-¡Blake! -Se quejó Nathan.

-Es que eres muy aburrido Nate.

-Aún no sé realizar el encantamiento patronus.

-Yo sé qué será el mío. un grifomántula. Mitad hipogrifo, mitad acromántula.

Ron se estremeció de solo imaginarlo.

-Los padrinos de Blake son Justin y Hannah.

Los mencionados abrazaron a Zacharias.

Ron gruñó.

-y los de Nate son tío Colin y Susan.

Los hermanos Creevey se abrazaron.

¿Alguna pregunta? -Quiso saber Nathan.

-¿Sabéis lo que queréis ser de mayores? -Preguntó Sirius mirando a Blake.

-Yo llevaré los negocios familiares. -Contestó Nathan.

-Y yo seré aurinefable.

-Dijo Blake muy entusiasmado.

Dennis sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Si pudiérais elegir, qué animago seríais? -Preguntó Fabian.

-Un lobo. -Respondió Nathan.

los licántropos y los que se transformaban en lobos o perros aplaudieron.

-Fácil. -Respondió Blake. -Yo sería un gatortuga con alas de aguirciélago.

-Explica eso. -Pidió Tonks.

El niño suspiró como si considerara que la auror era algo tonta.

-Gatortuga, mitad gato, mitad tortuga. Alas de aguirciélago, son alas mitád de águila, mitad de murciélago.

-Es que sí Tonks. Es que no atiendes. -Recriminó Charlie.

Blake le dio la razón.

Como no había más preguntas, ambos bajaron de la tarima. Blake se sentó con Dennis y Nathan con Zacharias.

La mesa de la tercera generación desapareció.

-Eso significa que ya no queda nadie más para presentarse. -Indicó Dumbledore.

Todos se miraron con tristeza.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: los personajes son de J. .

Nos veremos.

Las familias se reunieron para despedirse. En unos minutos, el director activaría el hechizo que llevaría de vuelta a todos a su tiempo.

Los únicos que recordarían todo, serían los del pasado. Y solamente los que Dumbledore eligiera.

El día anterior, le habían hablado de los horrocruxes, cuantos eran y donde se encontraban.

La orden del fénix estaba lista para vencer al mago oscuro.

Cuando ya todos se hubieron despedido, una luz dorada bañó toda la sala, y al desvanecerse solo estaban los de la primera generación.

En la segunda generación, además de estar todos los de ese tiempo, estaban también dos hijos de Gideon y Fabian.

También había tres hijos de Sirius y Remus. Dos de Kingsley y Regulus.

Harry tenía tres hermanos pequeños y una hermana, Susan tenía dos hermanos y tres primos, y la lista seguía.

En la tercera generación, los hijos de Harry tenían muchos primos por parte de sus tíos Potter.

Teddy tenía dos hermanas y un hermano.

Liam y Jonah tenían cuatro hermanos y dos hermanas. Sus padres no perdieron el tiempo.

Además, Sirius y Remus tuvieron dos hijos más.

Cedric y Cho se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos.

Harry pudo tener una vida normal.

Tenía algún percance, pero como dicen los Potter, yo no busco los problemas. Son los problemas los que me encuentran a mí.

Nota: Este es el fin. Estoy muy contenta de haber terminado esta historia. Fue mi primer fic y me siento satisfecha.

Espero que os haya gustado mucho.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcáis son de la fantástica J. .

Árbol familiar.

-Familia Black Shaklebolt.

Padres: Regulus Black y Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Hijos: 4.

Sirius Acturus Black. Edad: 23 años. padrinos: Severus Snape y Nymphadora Tonks.

Sadira Black y Sagitta Black: Edad: 20 años. Padrinos: Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

Merak Orion Black: Edad: 17 años. Padrinos: Orion Black y Andromeda Tonks.

-Familia Snape Tonks.

Padres: Severus Snape y Nimphadora Tonks.

Hijos: 2.

Edward Severus Snape: Edad: 26 años. Padrinos: Harry Potter y Narcisa Malfoy.

Lilian Eileen Snape: Edad: 26 Años. Padrinos: Lucius Malfoy y Minerva McGonagall.

-Familia Black Greengrass.

Padres: Terry Sirius Black y Daphne Greengrass.

Hijos: 2.

Aiden Regulus Black: Edad: 19 años. Padrinos: Jamie Acturus Black y Astoria Greengrass.

Deacon Sirius Black: Edad: 17 años. Padrinos: Harry Potter y Tracy Davies.

-Familia Zabini Black:

Padres: Blaise Zabini y Jamie Acturus Black.

Hijos: 6.

Dante Taurus Zabini: Edad: 19 años. Padrinos: Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengrass.

Tommy Regulus Zabini: Edad: 19 años. padrinos: Terry Sirius Black y Nimphadora Tonks.

William Sirius Zabini: Edad: 19 años. Padrinos: Harry Potter y Astoria Greengrass.

Kevin Acturus Zabini y Jason Merak Zabini: Edad: 17 Años. Padrinos: Charlie Weasley y Millicent Bulstrode.

Isabelle Lira Zabini: Edad: 15 años. Padrinos: Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood.

-Familia Weasley de la Court:

Padres: William Arthur Weasley y Fleur de la Court.

Hijos: 3.

Victoire Weasley: Edad: 23 años. Padrinos: Charlie Weasley y Gabrielle de la Court.

Dominique Weasley: Edad: 20 años. Padrinos: George Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Louis William Weasley: Edad: 18 años. Padrinos: Victor Krum y Ginebra Weasley.

-Familia Potter Weasley:

Padres: Harry James Potter y Charles Weasley.

Hijos: 7.

James Sirius Potter: Edad: 19 años. Padrinos: Ronald Billius Weasley y Hermione Jean Granger.

Alexander Frederic Potter: Edad: 19 años: Padrinos: George Weasley y Luna Lovegood.

Albus Severus Potter: edad: 17 años. Padrinos: Nimphadora Tonks y Oliver Wood.

Christian Remus Potter: edad: 17 años. Padrinos: Jamie Acturus Black y Ginebra Weasley.

Lily Luna Potter: Edad: 15 años. Padrinos: Bill Weasley y Fleur de la Court.

Bethany Jane Potter: Edad: 15 años. Padrinos: lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson.

Mattew Arthur Potter: Edad: 12 años. Padrinos: Neville Longbottom y Katie Bell.

-Familia Weasley patil.

Padres: Percy Weasley y Parvati Patil.

Hijos: 3.

Molly Weasley: Edad: 19 años. padrinos: Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour.

Lucy Weasley: Edad: 17 años. Padrinos: Seamus Finnigan y Ginebra Weasley.

Ashley Weasley: Edad: 17 años. padrinos: Oliver Wood y padma Patil.

-Familia Weasley Jordan:

Padres: Fred Weasley y Lee Jordan.

George Liam Weasley: Edad: 26 años. Padrinos: Angelina Johnson y Oliver Wood.

Jonah Lee Weasley: Edad: 26 años. Padrinos: Ronald Billius Weasley y Alicia Spinnet.

-Familia Pucey Weasley.

padres: Adrian Pucey y George Weasley.

Hijos: 3.

Frederic GideonPucey: Edad: 23 años. Padrinos: Theodore Nott y Angelina Johnson.

Gabriel pucey: Edad: 19 años. Padrinos: Lee Jordan y Daphne Greengrass. Padre soltero. Su hijo Nico tiene un año y medio.

Ammy Pucey: Edad: 15 años. Padrinos: Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley.

-Familia Finch-Fletchley weasley.

Padres: Justin Finch-Fletchley y Ronald Weasley.

Hijos: cinco.

Finnick Finch-Fletchley: Edad: 19 años. Padrinos: Harry Potter y Susan Bones.

Diana Finch-Fletchley: Edad: 18 años. Padrinos: Zacharias Smith y Hermione Granger.

Harper Finch-Fletchley: Edad: 17 años. Padrinos: Neville Longbottom y Hanna Abbot.

Jasper Finch-Fletchley: edad: 17 años. padrinos: Terry Sirius Black y Luna Lovegood.

Kayla Finch-Fletchley: edad: 14 años. Padrinos: Ernie McMillan y Ginebra Weasley.

-Familia Creevey Weasley.

Padres: Colin Creevey y Ginebra Weasley.

Hijos: 2.

Patric Harry Creevey: Edad: 15 años. padrinos: Harry Potter y Demelza Robins.

Megan Molly Creevey: Edad: 13 años. Padrinos: Dennis Creevey y Hermione Granger.

-Familia Wood Bell:

Padres: Oliver Wood y Katie Bell.

Hijos:3.

Mark Wood: Edad: 24 años. Padrinos: Lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson.

Martha Wood: Edad: 22 años. padrinos: Percy Weasley y Liane. Casada con Jonah Lee Weasley y tienen un hijo de dos años llamado: Fabian Liam Weasley.

Tania Wood: Edad: 16 años. Padrinos: Charlie Weasley y Alicia Spinnet.

-Familia Malfoy Greengrass:

Padres: Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.

Hijos: 1.

Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy: Edad: 17 Años. padrinos: Daphne Greengrass y Blaise Zabini.

-Familia Nott Longbottom.

Padres: Theodore Nott y Neville Longbottom.

Hijos: 3.

Frank Theodore Nott: Edad: 19 años. Padrinos: Adrian Pucey y Luna Lovegood.

Alice Nott: Edad: 16 años. Padrinos: Draco Malfoy y Ginebra Weasley.

Danny Nott: Edad: 16 años. Padrinos: Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass.

-Familia Scamander Lovegood:

Padres: Rolf Scamander y Luna Lovegood.

Hijos: 2.

Lorcan scamander: Edad: 16 años. Padrinos: Neville Longbottom y Ginebra Weasley.

Lysander Scamander: Edad: 16 años. Padrinos: Harry Potter y Astoria Greengrass.

-Familia Johnson Spinet.

Madres: Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinet.

Hijos: 1.

Jacob Johnson: Edad: 20 años. Padrinos: Oliver Wood y Katie Bell.

-Familia Dursley Patil.

Padres: Dudley Dursley y Padma Patil.

Hijos: 2.

Harrison Dursley: Edad: 16 años. Padrinos: Harry Potter y Parvaty Patil.

Briana Dursley: Edad: 14 años. Padrinos: Terry Sirius Black y Susan Bones.

-Familia Goile Bulstrode.

padres: Gregory Goile y Millicent Bulstrode.

Hijos: 2.

Bincent Goile: Edad: 18 años. Padrinos: Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengrass.

Martin Goile: Edad: 17 años. Padrinos: Theodore Nott y Astoria Greengrass.

-Familia Thomas Finnigan:

Padres: Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

Hijos: 3.

Ryan Thomas: Edad: 19 años. Padrinos: Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood.

Aspen Thomas: Edad: 17 años. Padrinos: Ronald Weasley y Parvati patil.

Maya Thomas: Edad: 11 años. padrinos: Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger.

-Familia Highs Parkinson.

Padres: Terence Highs y Pansy Parkinson.

Hijos: dos.

Marco Highs: Edad: 19 años. padrinos: Casius Warrington y Millicent Bulstrode.

Jace Highs: edad: 17 años. Padrinos: Marcus Flint y Astoria Greengrass.

Marco y Jace fueron gestados por Casius Warrington.

-Familia krum Granger.

Padres: Victor Krum y Hermione Granger.

Hijos: tres.

Jaret Krum: Edad: 18 años. padrinos: Harry Potter y Fleur Delacour.

Samanta Krum: Edad: 18 años. padrinos: Ron Weasley y Ginebra Weasley.

Kile Krum: Edad: 15 años. Padrinos: Neville Longbottom y luna lovegood.

-Familia Goldstein Brown.

Padres: Anthony Goldstein y Lavender Brown.

Hijos: tres.

Shame Goldstein: Edad: 18 años. Padrinos: Terry Black y Parvati Patil.

Kailee Goldstein: edad: 14 años. Padrinos: Padma Patil y Michael Corner.

Adelice Goldstein: Edad: 12 años. Padrinos: Ernie McMillan y Susan Bones.

-Familia McMillan Bones.

Padres: Ernie McMillan y Susan Bones.

Hijos: dos.

Amelia McMillan: Edad: 17 años. Padrinos: Hannah Abbott y Terry Boot.

Damien McMillan: Edad: 14 años. Padrinos: Zacharias Smith y Padma Patil.

-Familia Davies Abbott.

padres: Roger Davies y Hannah Abbott.

Hijos: dos.

Gavin Davies: Edad: quince años: Padrinos: Susan Bones y Zacharias Smith.

Claire Davies: Edad: diez años. Padrinos: Ernie McMillan y Luna Lovegood.

-Familia Smith Creevey:

Padres: Zacharias Smith y Dennis Creevey.

hijos: dos:

Nathan Smith: Edad: trece años. padrinos: Colin Creevey y Susan Bones.

Blake Smith: Edad: siete años. Padrinos: Justin Finch-Fletchley y Hannah Abbott.


	71. nota Leed por favor

Hola a tod s. En primer lugar, quiero deciros que editaré el final.  
Lo escribí deprisa y corriendo y me quedó fatal.  
En segundo lugar, ¿Queréis que escriba algún extra sobre alguna pareja o algún acontecimiento?  
Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
